The Outsiders: What if?
by sabe96
Summary: What if there was a fourth Curtis younger than Ponyboy and what if she was a girl? Follow Skyler as she goes through pain, sorrow, and happiness. Everyone in the gang is still alive. In this story Ponyboy is 15, Sodapop is 17, and Darry is 19. Be prepared for fights with the Socs and fun times with the gang. Along with some adult situations, no relationships though, all are single.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Skyler Curtis but everyone usually calls me Sky. I'm 13 years old and have three older brothers. Ponyboy is 15, Sodapop is 17, and Darry is 19. Our parents died just over a year ago which made Darry pony's, soda's, and my legal guardian.

I am a greaser and I hang out with my brothers and the rest of the gang, Steve, Two-bit, Johnny, and Dallas but we all call him Dally.

Since I am the youngest of the group and the only girl too, everybody in town(mainly the Socs) see me as weak and that I can't take care of myself or fight my own battles. The fact that I have three older brothers that are extremely overprotective of me doesn't help me in the least bit, especially when the gang is the same way. The gang loves me to death and wants to protect me but they are overprotective like my brothers because they know that my brothers will skin them alive if they don't make sure that I don't get hurt.

Sometimes every ones protectiveness of me gets so annoying, I mean don't get me wrong I love that my brothers and the gang love m so much that they would die for me if they had to. But, sometimes they just go a little too far. I can't walk to school or the lot or the park by myself, I always have to have one of my brothers or the gang with me at all times. And when school ends I have to wait outside the school for Steve, Two-bit, Pony, or Johnny to walk me home. I mean its like they are purposely trying to define me as weak. I can take care of myself, I just wish that they would realize that. But they never will because all they can think about is protecting me and keeping me safe, but in reality they aren't protecting me their hurting me.

Since we are greasers we are naturally enemies with the Socs who are the rich kids of the town, where we are just the low life hoods. Since I can't go anywhere by myself this makes me the perfect target for the Socs. My brothers never notice the little bumps and bruises that I come home with from school because I make sure to keep them covered. I can't let my brothers find out that I am being bullied and beat up by the Socs everyday at school when Steve, Two-bit, Pony, or Johnny aren't with me, they will just flip and then go off and beat up the Socs who hurt me and get in trouble for it and they could possibly be taken away from me and I just can't let that happen. No, I won't let that happen. My brothers may be protective of me, but I am just as protective of them.

At the moment Pony and Two-bit are walking me home from school, Johnny would normally be with us but his old man beat him pretty bad last night so he stayed home. I'm so happy that I had cover-up in my backpack so that I could cover up the huge bruise on the side of my face and the cut. The Socs don't make it a habit to hit me in the face because they don't want anyone to know what they are doing to me, but today I guess they forgot about that because they slapped me hard and one of they cut me just above the eyebrow with his knife.

When I see the house in sight I take off sprinting, Pony and Two-bit are to consumed in their conversation to notice until I am almost a block away from them. I can hear them running behind me, well I can hear Pony running Two-bit rarely runs unless he absolutely has to. Pony may be fast, but I am faster then him so by the time I reach the front door he is still half a block behind me. I can feel the sweat dripping down my face, so I take the arm of my sweatshirt and wipe it off.

I go inside and I can barely set my backpack down before Soda picks me up and starts spinning me around, I start giggling uncontrollable. He finally sets me down and I stumble a bit because I'm so dizzy, huh I didn't think that Soda would be home this early he is rarely home before me. After my vision returns to normal I see Darry is home too and sitting in the recliner, him and Soda must have got off work early.

Soda sits back down on the couch and I turn around to say hi to Darry.

"Hi Dar-" I start to say but I get cut off by Darry's booming voice

"What the hell happened to your face!?" Darry yells as he stands up and comes to stand in front of me

 **Hi guys! This is the first chapter of my new story, if I get positive reviews I'll continue the story and possibly post the second chapter today. If I continue the story I haven't set up an update schedule yet. I've just started back up at college so it all depends on how much free time I have with my new schedule. Hope everyone likes it! Please review if you want me to continue the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shit! My cover-up must have came off when I wiped my face after I sprinted to the house.

"What the hell happened to your face!?" Darry yelled again which caught Soda's attention along with Pony and Two-bit's

Two-bit took this as his cue to leave and said bye to me and Pony and quickly left the house.

Darry was still staring at me with furry and anger in his eyes waiting for an explanation for the bruise and cut on my face. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Pony and Soda moving towards Darry and I and then they were standing on either side of Darry and staring at me. Although Darry's eyes showed anger, Pony and Soda's showed love and pain. They were in pain because of something that happened to me, I hate it when I cause them pain. Damn Socs! But then again if I hadn't have ran home I wouldn't have gotten sweaty and I wouldn't have wiped my cover-up off. Soda's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Come on baby girl, tell us what happened." Soda asked me in a calm voice

"Sky you can tell us, we promise that we won't be mad. Now who did this to you?" Pony calmly asked

"You can't say that you guys won't get mad because Darry is already furious and about to burst. Anyways nobody did anything to me, I tripped in the hallway at school and fell into the lockers. I hit my face pretty hard which caused the bruise and got the cut from the lock on the locker." I lied hoping they would drop it

"Baby girl." Soda said as he sat down on the couch and pulled me on his lap and held me close while Pony sat on one side of us and held my hand and Darry sat on the other side rubbing my back. Nobody else in the gang sees this sweet and caring side of Darry and neither do Pony or Soda the only time they do is when something has happened to me and he is comforting me.

"Come on honey, you can tell us the truth we promised you we won't get mad. So just tell us Sky please." Pony pleaded with me

"I told you guys what happened. Why won't you believe me?" I said starting to get frustrated and put my head down because a few tears were starting to fall down my face, not because of the situation I was in right now but because my face and cut really hurt.

I could feel Soda turning me around so that I would look at him, but I refused and just sat their keeping my head down. I felt Soda put two fingers under my chin forcing me to look at him. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I started bawling. Soda just pulled me closer and hugged me tight, I then felt two other sets of arms wrap around me and hug me just as tight.

"Sweetie, we believe you and we're sorry that we second guessed you in the first place. We didn't mean to upset you." Darry cooed at me

They were hugging me so tight that I could barely breath.

"Guys, can't...breath." I breathily said

They all laughed and let go of me.

"Sorry about that Sky." Pony said still laughing slightly

"By the way I'm not crying because you guys upset me, I'm crying because my face really hurts. Superman do we have any pain killers?" I asked Darry and looked at him

Darry laughed and lightly shoved me for using his nickname that he isn't to fond of.

"Of course honey, I'll go get them and a glass of water right now." he said as he got up off the couch, kissed my head and headed towards the kitchen

When he came back he handed me the pills and the water which I quickly gulped down.

"Hey! How come she can call you Superman but when Pony or I do we get smacked up side the head?" Soda asked

"That's because one she gave me the nickname and two she's the baby of the family so its kind of hard for me to get mad at her for anything." Darry said and winked at me

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" I half shouted

"No, your not but you always will be our baby sister." Soda said and then started to tickle me, Pony shortly joined in as I giggled uncontrollable

"Stop stop please!" I shrieked

While Soda and Pony continued to tickle me, Soda hit the bruise on my hip that I got last week courtesy of the Socs. I winced and Soda and Pony immediately stopped and stared down at me with worried expressions on both their faces.

"You okay Sky?" Pony asked

"Yea I'm fine my hips just a little sore. Darry can I go lay down for a bit?" I asked

"Did you finish all your homework?" he asked

I just nodded at him.

"Okay then you can go lay down, I will have Soda or Pony come wake you up when dinner is ready." he said

I got up off Soda's lap and went to Pony's, Soda's, and my bedroom. We all share a bedroom and sleep in the same bed because I constantly have nightmares. We first started out with Pony and Soda sharing a bed and me having my own, but my nightmares are so bad that I can't wake up from them without Soda or Pony calming me down and comforting me, so it was just easier for us all to sleep together than one of them having to get up each night when they heard me scream to calm me down.

I changed into my spandex shorts and a blue tank top. I laid down on my side of the bed and pulled the covers over me and slowly fell asleep, hoping that my brothers would just believe what I told them and not look into it and just let it go.

 **Darry's POV:**

"Darry you know that the cut and bruise on her face wasn't caused by her falling into some lockers, right?" Soda whisper shouted at me

"Yea Darry, I've fell into lockers plenty of times and I never got a bruise or cut on my face like Sky has." Pony said

"Don't you think that I already know that. I just don't understand why she would lie to us, she knows that she can tell us anything so why lie?" I asked

"I don't understand why she would either Darry. But, if we keep hounded her about it she will never tell us and just get angry at us for not believing her. For now we need to just let it go, if she continues to come home with cuts and bruises then we will force the truth out of her if we have to." Soda calmly said

Pony and I just nodded in agreement knowing that Soda was right. I sat down in the recliner and went back to reading the newspaper while Pony went to start dinner and Soda sat down on the couch and went back to watching Mickey. Everything was so peaceful right now, Pony was making dinner, Soda was sitting on the couch laughing his head off at Mickey, I was reading my newspaper, and my baby sister was in her room sleeping. Everything in this moment was just perfect.

The peacefulness was short lived though because my head and Soda's snapped up at the sound of a gut wrenching scream that could only be coming from one person, nobody screams like that except for Sky. Before I could even put my newspaper down, Soda was up off the couch and running down the hallway to his, Pony's, and Sky's room. I was worried about Sky but I know that Soda is the only one who can calm Sky down from one of her nightmares, so I let him handle this one.

 **Soda's POV:**

I heard a gut wrenching scream and knew it was Sky, I bolted down the hallway and just about knocked the door off the hinges to our room when I opened it I was in such a hurry to get to Sky. When I finally was in the room I looked at the bed and the sight I saw brought tears to my eyes as it always does even though I've seen it to many times to count. Sky was screaming and thrashing around on the bed, she had tear tracks on her face and new ones continued to fall. I immediately went and sat on the bed wrapped her in my arms and pulled her close to me. Sky continued to thrash around and let out another blood curdling scream. I just held her tighter and whispered 'its alright baby girl, I'm here your okay' over and over again. Sky started to calm down and I could tell by her breathing that she was waking up.

"Soda." she whispered

"Shhh its okay, I'm right here baby girl. You're okay." I whispered to her and continued to rub my hand down her hair

She finally opened her eyes and looked up at me, I almost broke down into tears right there at the site of her tear stained face.

"Soda it was about mom and dad, it was all just so real. I'm sorry that I made you sad, I'm such a burden to all of you I mean I can't go one night without having a nightmare, let alone take a nap without having one. I'm sorry, Soda." she said

A burden? How can she think that? She is the best thing that ever happened to me, Darry, and Pony we all love her so much and would die for her if anything bad ever happened to her. She has to know that.

"Baby girl, I don't want to hear those words come out of your mouth ever again. Do you hear me?" I felt her nod against my chest so I continued

"You are not a burden, you are the best thing that has ever happened to us. Pony, Darry, and I love you so much and would go to the ends of the earth to make sure you were safe. So what you have nightmares and need us to comfort you, yes it does make me sad that you go through this but I will always be here for you to fight off the bad dreams, just like Pony and Darry will be too. Now dinner should be ready by now and it will actually be normal colors since I didn't make it." I said to her knowing that that would get a laugh out of her and that it did because I heard a quiet giggle come from her lips

"Okay Soda let's go, I'm starving!" she said and jumped off the bed and bolted out of the room to the dinner table

I couldn't help but laugh at her, Sky's so mature for her age that sometimes I forget that she is still a kid. But times like this when she is carefree and happy remind me of that. I got up off the bed and followed her out to the dinner table. When I got there Sky, Darry, and Pony were already sitting at the table, I took my seat next to Sky and she gave me a lite shove and I shoved her right back not to hard though. Pony laughed at us and Darry just shook his head. After Sky and my little show we all started eating dinner as a family.

 **Hi! So here's the second chapter, I hope you guys like it! The next chapter will probably be posted either tomorrow or Wednesday depending how many people actually like the story and want me to continue it. Please review if you want me to continue! While until next time happy reading!**


	3. Author's Note

Hi guys! I'm not trying to be one of those author's that wants crazy amounts of reviews, but nobody's reviewing my story so I don't know if you guys are liking it or not and want me to continue. I'm hoping that everyone is liking it and if you do please let me know. I really like this story and I already have up to chapter 7 written, but I'm not going to post anymore chapters unless I know that people are liking my story and would like me to continue it. So please review and let me know what you think and if I should continue. Thank you!

-Sabe96 :-)


	4. Chapter 3

After dinner we all went into the living room and watched Mickey. Darry was in his recliner, Pony and Soda on the couch with me stuck in the middle, I was starting to fall asleep so I stretched out and laid my head on Soda's lap and my legs on Pony's.

"Really Sky?" Pony asked with a slight scowl on his face

I just looked up at him and smiled. Pony shook his head while Darry and Soda started laughing at our antics. Eventually I fell asleep and the last thing I remember is someone picking me up and putting me in bed. I woke up and for once was happy because I didn't have a nightmare last night. I got out of bed and saw that Pony was still sleeping I went out into the hallway and headed towards the bathroom, I saw that Soda was also heading there him and I made eye contact and we both bolted for the bathroom, but I made it there first and shut the door because I'm faster. I heard Soda banging on the door and I just started laughing. I took a shower and did my morning routine putting a little eye makeup on but not too much that Darry, Soda, or Pony would notice because they would skin me. I then put some hair grease in my hair, I am a greaser after all but I don't put nearly as much as the boys do. I walked out of the bathroom and went to grab something to eat, hoping that there is some chocolate cake left.

I opened the fridge and saw that there was one piece of chocolate cake left, guess the guys will just have to find something else to eat. I quickly ate the piece of cake and went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth, Soda was in the shower by now so I just went in and hollered that I was brushing my teeth so that he wouldn't come out of the shower. Just before I left I made sure to flush the toilet, I heard Soda curse and couldn't stop laughing. Man is he going to kill me for this.

"Sky I swear when I get out of here you are going to be a dead girl!" Soda yelled

"As if you would never hurt your baby sister." I yelled back

I didn't see Darry or Pony or any of the gang in the living room so I quickly grabbed my backpack and headed out the door hoping that I could actually walk to school by myself today. Of course though I'm not that lucky.

"Where do you think your going?" Dally asked from right behind me

Of course Dally would catch me out of all the gang it had to be Dally. I can usually talk the other guys into not telling Darry, but I can't with Dally he's going to tell Darry and I am going to be in so much trouble even though I only made it about a block away from the house.

"Duh, I'm going to school." I said and continued on walking

I didn't get far before Dally threw me over his shoulder and started walking me back home. I kicked, screamed, and banged my fists on his back but it was to no avail. Dally didn't even put me down when we reached the front steps he carried me right into the house.

"Dally why are you carrying Sky?" Darry asked

Since I was back to I couldn't see Darry but I could see Soda and Pony sitting on the couch giving me disapproving looks.

"Well I found miss Sky here when I was on my way here. She was about a block away from the house, told me she was walking to school when I stopped her and tried to keep walking. So I threw her over my shoulder and brought her back here knowing that she isn't allowed to walk to school by herself." Dally said as he set me down on my feet

"Sky you know you can't walk to school by yourself so why didn't you just wait for Pony to walk with you?" Darry asked me calmly which shocked me

"I'm not a baby Darry, I don't need Pony or you or Soda or one of the gang walking me to school and everywhere else I go for that matter. Its embarrassing and anyways I can handle myself." I said with attitude

Darry's expression changed from calm to angry in a matter of seconds. He started to say something but Soda cut him off.

"Sky we know your not a baby, but you do need one of us with you at all times, what if you crossed paths with some Socs what would you do then?" Soda asked me

"I told you I don't need you guys babysitting me 24/7. Like I said I can handle myself, and I can certainly handle a few Socs crossing my path." I spat why can't they see that I'm not a kid anymore

"Sky enough with that attitude, we are only trying to keep you safe." Darry shouted

"Yes and I understand that, but by you guys being by my side 24/7 every time I leave the house you are making me come off as weak which makes me the perfect target for the Socs. I know that you are just going to say that that is exactly why you are making sure that I'm not alone, but if you don't let me spread my wings and at the very least walk by myself to school then I will never learn how to handle Socs on my own because you guys won't let me fight my only battles." I ranted

"Aw Sky we don't think your weak, we just want to protect you and keep you safe. I guess though it wouldn't be that bad of an idea to let you walk to and from school by yourself once in awhile. Since Johnny is home sick and Two-bit is skipping today and Pony has track practice after school, you can walk home from school by yourself today. But, if you come home with so much as a scratch on your head then you won't be allowed to ever again. Understand?" Darry said

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"Thank you thank you thank you Darry! I promise nothing will happen to me." I shouted as I wrapped him in a hug

Everyone started laughing at how childish I was being, but I didn't care I finally get to do something without one of the gang babysitting me.

 **Here's the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

After school was over I started walking home, it was 3 o'clock and it only takes about 15 minutes to get from school to home so I will be home well before dark. I was about half way home when I heard the sound of a car engine following me, I turned around and saw a blue mustang with about 3 Socs in it. Of course the one time I'm allowed to do something by myself I get followed by Socs. I started to walk faster, I could just barely see the house when the Socs cut off my path all three Socs jumped out of the car and stood in front of me. I tried to sprint away knowing that I was faster than all of them, but before I could even get an inch away from them two of them had me by both arms holding me in place. I tried to kick and hit them but their grip on me was just to tight.

"Look what we've got here boys, Sky or should I say slut is finally all by herself. Well isn't this our lucky day." Carter who was the leader of this group said the other two socs Seth and Cole just laughed and agreed

These guys bully me everyday at school, isn't that enough? Why do they now have to bully me outside of school too? What the hell did I do to them that would make them hate me so much?

I started to scream hoping that someone would hear me but Carter put his hand over my mouth telling me to shut up. I bit down on his hand until I tasted blood, he cursed and pulled his hand away.

"You little bitch!" he screamed and slapped me across the face

I started to scream again but this time Carter took his tie and stuffed it in my mouth and tied it around my mouth successfully gagging me making me unable to scream. I started thrashing around trying to get free of their grip, but Cole and Seth just tightened their grip on me while Carter repeatedly punched me in the face and stomach. Every time he punched me I doubled over in pain but Seth and Cole just held me up.

"Guys I don't think just a beating is enough punishment for what Sky did to us." what the hell did I do to them? "I think she needs to be punished in a different way." he says

"Yea I think she does." Cole said and Seth just nodded in agreement

What are they going to do to me that could be worse than this? I mean I'm in a whole lot of pain right now, how could they hut me anymore than they already have?

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought this was a good place to leave off even though it is a cliff hanger. Sorry guys. I'm working on the next chapter so hopefully it will be up in the next day or two. Please review, the more people review the more I update.**


	6. Chapter 5

_"Guys I don't think just a beating is enough punishment for what Sky did to us. I think she needs to be punished in a different way." Carter said_

 _"Yea I think she does." Cole said and Seth just nodded in agreement_

 _What are they going to do to me that could be worse than this beating? I mean I'm in a whole lot of pain right now, how could they hut me anymore than they already have?_

Carter pulls out a knife from his pocket. Oh no their going to cut me, they've already cut me once wasn't that enough? I don't want to sound weak but I would think that they would take some pity on me since I am a girl. Evidently not though because Carter just continued to come closer to me with the knife, my eyes widened with fear even though I willed them not to.

Once Carter is right in front of me he smiles down at me and brings the knife toward my stomach. I turn away and brace myself for the sting of the cut on my skin but it never comes. I hear the sound of clothes tearing I looked down and see Carter cutting my shirt open. No this can't be happening their not really going to do what I think they are? They can't be that cruel can they? Let's face it their socs so of course they are. I start thrashing again and try kicking and punching them to get away but that only results in me getting cut by Carters knife because of my sudden movement causing it to slip. I let out tiny yelp to which I get punched once by Seth and then again by Cole.

Carter got my shirt completely cut open and now I'm just in my black bra, which just makes me even more scared because Carter is one step closer to getting what he wants and I can't do anything to stop it because there's three of them and only one of me. Carter starts cutting off my jeans while Cole and Seth both use their hands that aren't holding me in place to grope my chest I try to move away from their hands but I can't. I fell a cold blow of wind on my legs which mean that Carter got my jeans off, this only makes me start to cry because their going to rape me and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I start to whimper which earns me another punch from Carter, I can't stop crying but I try to hold in my whimpers the best I can.

"Oh Sky don't cry this is going to be a lot of fun, while maybe not for you but it will be for us. Right boys!" Carter says

"Oh yea!" Cole and Seth say simultaneously

I can't hold in my whimpers any longer and I just start bawling uncontrollably. I get punched by Carter again and again and again, dark spots start to cloud my vision and I eventually pass out.

 **Time Skip**

I wakeup and I'm laying on something hard and cold and my whole body is freezing. I open my eyes and sit up while I wait for my vision to return to normal, as I sit up an extremely painful pain shoots down from my face all the way down to my crotch. I look down at my body and I burst out crying I am only in my bra and underwear and there almost completely ripped. What the hell happened to me? I look around and I see my shirt and jeans a few feet away from me, I reach over and grab my jeans and put them on which have more rips in them then I remember then I put on my shirt which has a cut straight down the middle of it. I grab my bag and take my sweatshirt out of it and put it on. I still don't know what the hell happened to me.

Let's see what is the last thing I remember? I remember walking home from school by myself I was almost home when some socs cut me off and started picking on me. I tried to run away but Seth and Cole caught me and made sure that I couldn't run, Carter was there too and he punched me repeatedly in the face and stomach. I remember them saying that they needed to punish me more than just a beating, Carter pulled out a knife. I tried to get away put I got cut in the stomach instead. I looked down and sure enough there is a giant cut straight across my stomach. The last thing I remember after that is Carter ripping off my clothes and punching me repeatedly, after that its all blurry.

Oh no they raped me. Carter, Seth, and Cole raped me. How could they do that? I'm only 13, I shouldn't have lost what they took from me this young. No Sky you can't think like that maybe they didn't I look around and grab my bag and when I do I see three used condom wrappers. I was right they did rape me. I can't help it and I start bawling, I should've just waited for Pony to walk me home and none of this would've happened to me. This isn't the socs fault its mine, I argued with Darry about wanting to walk home alone, I was allowed to walk home alone, I didn't wait for Pony, and because of everything that I did I got raped. This is all my fault and now I have to live with it. I stand up and grab my bag, that's when I notice the little piece of paper on the ground. I pick it up and read it, it says:

 _Dear Slut,_

 _We sure had a lot of fun with you. You made it even more fun since you put up a fight which really turned me on by the way. Don't worry we used protection so you won't get pregnant and it can't come back to us, wasn't that nice of us. We hope that we can do this again sometime and we look forward to it._

 _-Carter, Seth, and Cole_

I can't even think about this letter and what has happened to me anymore. I take the note, crumple it up and put it in my backpack. I start to walk home despite the burning pain shooting through my stomach and crotch. I look at my watch, shit! Its 5 o'clock Darry, Soda, and Pony are home by now I am going to be in so much trouble. I pick up my pace and reach the porch in record timing despite the pain, I can hear Darry arguing with Soda and Pony about how I should have been home hours ago and how he never should have let me walk home by myself.

Before I walk through the door I look at myself in the car rim that's on the porch, man do I look awful. My face has so many bruises on it that you can't tell what skin isn't bruised. There's no use in trying to put cover up on them because I have nowhere near the amount I need to cover all of these bruises. So I just flatten down my hair some and decide to face the music and hopefully I can come up with a good enough lie for an explanation for the bruises.

I take a deep breath and walk through the door, I am immediately wrapped in a bone crushing hug. I just hug Pony, Soda, and Darry back I really need the comfort right now after everything that I've been through but I'm never going to tell them about it.

"Sky where the hell were you!? What happened!? You were supposed to come straight home! Do you have any idea how worried we all were!?" Darry yells

"Yea Sky where have you been!?" Soda yells which he never does so he must be really mad or he was really worried about me

"Sky we need a expla-" Pony starts to say but is cut off by Darry

"Sky what happened to you?" Darry says in a much calmer voice though I can tell he is still furious

"Baby girl why is your face covered with bruises and why are your jeans ripped? They weren't like that when you left the house this morning." Soda says while sitting down next to me on the couch

"I stopped at the lot and lost track of time. Nothing happened, and I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go get cleaned up and go to bed." I said and got up off the couch and started to walk to the bathroom

I didn't get far though because Pony and Darry blocked my path. I glared up at them silently threatening them to move out of the way but they just glared right back at me. I let out a huff in annoyance.

"Dally you might want to leave now, this is a family issue." Darry said huh I didn't even realize Dally was here

"Yea sure Darry, I'll see you guys later." Dally said as he walked out the door

While my brothers were saying bye to Dally I tried to sneak away to the bathroom but Ponyboy noticed and picked me up and put me on the couch, while him and Soda boxed me in. After Pony let go of me I let out a loud cry. Darry was kneeling in front of me in less than a second.

"Sweetie, I'm going to ask you again what happened?" Darry said calmly looking me in the eye

"I told you nothing happened, and if something did I would tell you guys but nothing happened so there is nothing to tell. Now I am going to go clean up and go to bed." I said as I got up off the couch and headed towards the bathroom

"Okay baby girl, but you know at some point you are going to have to tell us. Right?" Soda said in a fatherly tone

I just nodded even though I didn't mean it. After I took a shower and tended to my wounds I went to my room and changed into some fresh clothes. I put on a pair of my black spandex shorts, a sports bra, and I was getting ready to put my tank top on when Pony and Soda came into the room. Shit! The cut on my stomach is in full view, how the hell am I going to lie my way out of this?

 **Sorry for the late update! I had a lot going on with college since the semester just started. Anyway here's the next chapter, sorry for another cliff hanger! I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by either sometime tomorrow or Monday. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

_Shit! The cut on my stomach is in full view. How the hell am I going to be able to lie my way out of this one?_

"Hey Sky." Pony said not noticing the cut on my stomach because he is still laughing at whatever Soda said

"Hey." I say reaching for my tank top so that neither of them will see the cut, but Soda was paying attention to me, not Pony and grabbed it before I could.

"Sky! What the hell is that!?" Soda yelled while pointing at my stomach

I quickly went to the door and closed it so that Darry wouldn't hear us. I can lie to Soda and Pony, even if they don't believe me they will let it go for a little while at least, but Darry won't and will keep interrogating me until I tell him the truth.

"Will you shut up, I don't want Darry to hear you and come in to check on us!" I spat

"Sky how do you expect us to be so calm and quiet about this when you have a huge cut straight across your stomach!?" Pony said now directing his attention completely towards me

"Its just a cut and it happened weeks ago, its nothing important. Now can I please have my tank top back Pepsi?" I asked putting on my best puppy dog eyes

"Sky those puppy dog eyes aren't going to work this time. We can tell that someone is hurting you and you need to tell us so that we can stop it from happening ever again. Also there is no way that that cut is a few weeks old, I mean come on Sky how dumb to you think I am? I can tell that it is still bleeding." Soda whisper shouted at me

"How many times do I have to tell you guys that nobody is hurting me! I got the cut when I took Two-bits switchblade without him realizing it and started playing around with it, the blade slipped and that's what caused the cut on my stomach. I didn't tell you guys because I knew that you would get mad and that Darry would ground me for it." I spat as I walked toward my half of the closet to get another tank top since Soda isn't going to be giving me my other one back anytime soon

Pony grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back to sit on the bed between him and Soda making sure that neither of them touched the cut on my stomach. I tried to get up off the bed, but Pony and Soda are both stronger than me when I'm not injured and now, I'm just a 90lb weakling so I gave up. I tried to hold back the whimper that came from my lips when they grabbed my arms to stop me from leaving, but I just couldn't.

"Guys your hurting me." I said even though that was the last thing I wanted to say

"Sorry Sky." Pony said and let go of my arm, I just smiled up at him letting him know that it was okay

Soda on the other hand didn't let go and started inspecting my arms, I pulled away and tried to cover them but he just pulled them back to him and continued to look them over.

"Baby girl, how did you get all these bruises? The only time I've ever seen you with this many bruises was when you were 10 and Pony was 12, some soc girls were picking on him and you beat them to a pulp because of it. That day you came home with bruises up and down your arms just like these. But baby girl these aren't defensive bruises like the other ones were, these ones look like finger prints caused by someone trying to make sure you can't get away. Now please tell us what happened we just want to help you." Soda whispered to me with tears beginning to gather in his eyes

I hate myself for causing my brother pain, but I can't tell them. If I did then they would either go beat them up or report it to the school. If they beat them up they could get put in the cooler. If they report it to the school Carter, Seth, and Cole would just say that it was consensual, and my brothers and I would say that it was rape. But its not like anybody at school would believe me anyways, I'm a greaser for Christ sakes! So its just better for everyone that they don't know.

"I told you what caused the cut and I told you that nothing happened." I shouted not being able to hold back my anger anymore, not anger towards my brothers, pent up anger from what those socs did to me.

All of a sudden it felt like there was a giant weight sitting on my chest making me unable to breath, I started hyperventilating which didn't really help my breathing problem. I could hear Soda or Pony saying something to me but it was all mumbled, spots started to cloud my vision and then everything went dark.

 **Enjoy! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Pony's POV:**

Oh my god! Sky just passed out!

"Pony don't just sit there, go get Darry!" Soda shouted at me his voice thick with concern

I ran out the door and into the living room as fast as I could. I was out of breath by the time I reached Darry's recliner, man Sky's right I am out of shape.

"Pony, you shouldn't be running in the house. What's up?" Darry asked giving me a confused look

"Sky passed out. Soda and I came into our bedroom right as Sky was putting a tank top on and that's when we saw the huge gash across her stomach. She tried to put her tank top on and act like we never saw it, but Soda stopped her and we started asking her how she got the cut. Sky started lying to us and giving us some bullshit story about how she was playing with Two-bits switchblade a few weeks ago and it slipped and that's how she got the cut, but that cut isn't more than a couple of hours old I mean Darry it is still partially bleeding. Then she tried to leave the room so we made her sit down on the bed with us and wouldn't let her leave, while we were holding her arms she told us that we were hurting her so I immediately let go but Soda started looking over them and noticed that her arms are completely covered with bruises and that look an awful lot like fingerprints. She still wouldn't tell us how she got them or how she really got the cut and that's when she passed out." I ranted by the time I finished I was out of breath again

"What do you mean cuts and bruises!?" Darry yelled but I couldn't respond because he was already running down the hall to our bedroom, so I just followed him

I heard him gasp when he entered the room at the sight of Sky, she was lying in Soda's arms on the bed still passed out. Soda was trying to wake her up but it wasn't working.

"Sweetie, please wake up." Darry said kneeling in front of the bed and holding her hand

"Come on Sky please wake up." I pleaded

Sky started kicking and thrashing around, she hit Soda in the stomach and Darry in the face. Darry, Soda, and I just held her down whispering soothing words to her trying to calm her down. I've never seen Sky this bad before and its starting to scare me.

"Baby girl its okay your safe, come on now just open those pretty blue eyes and the bad dreams will all go away. I promise." Soda whispered to her

Soda's words didn't seem to help though because Sky let out one blood curdling scream after another.

"Shhh sweetie, your alright everything is alright." Darry cooed at her trying to get her to wake up

Sky didn't wake up and instead just started thrashing around again trying to get out of our grasp and started yelling 'stop stop please stop!' and 'I said no! I said no!' over and over again. What the hell does that mean? I've never heard her say that during any of her nightmares. Now that I think about it, I've never heard Sky talk during her nightmares, she usually just screams.

All of a sudden Sky's eyes snapped open and stared up at all of us.

"Baby girl its okay, we've got you." Soda cooed

Sky's expression was one of pure terror, like she was scared of us. Why would she be scared of us, were her brothers.

Sky shot up so fast that we didn't have time to grab her and make her lay back down. She ran out of the room and I couldn't see where she went, Darry, Soda, and I ran after her but when we got there Sky was nowhere in site. Where did she go?

 **Soda's POV:**

I have no idea what is wrong with Sky, but right now I just need to find her she looked so scared when she saw us.

"Guys she's hiding somewhere. So think about where she would hide when we were little and played hide and seek with her, or where she would hide during a thunder storm." I said

"Your right Soda." Darry said agreeing with me

"I know where she's hiding!" Pony exclaimed

"Well don't just stand there, tell us where she's hiding!" I shouted at him worried about the well being of my baby sister

"Think about where she hides during thunderstorms, not so much anymore but when she was younger." Pony said

"Oh yea, she would always hide under the kitchen table until it was over. She has to be there." Darry said and started heading to the dining room with Pony and I hot on his heels

We all got down on all fours and looked under the table and sure enough there was Sky curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out. Oh baby girl what happened to you? Why won't you just tell us? Darry reached out and started to rub her back hoping that it would coax her out from under the table, but it didn't do that. Sky shot up, hugged her knees to her chest, then let out another blood curdling scream.

"Stop! I said stop! Leave me alone! I said no! I said no!" Sky screamed flaying her arms and kicking her feet

"Sky your safe were not going to hurt you. Its okay sweetie, please just open your eyes." Darry cooed at her

It took her a long moment but very slowly Sky peeked up at us and opened her eyes just a little bit. "Darry?" she whispered so quietly that if you weren't right next to her you wouldn't have heard her

"Yea baby, I'm right here." Darry said reaching his hand out to touch her, Sky flinched at first but slowly relaxed to his touch. Why would she flinch away from Darry or any of us for that matter? Why is she so scared? I've never seen her like this she wasn't even this bad when mom and dad died. What has happened to my baby sister?

"Where are Pony and Soda?" she croaked her voice sounding so broken

"We're right here baby girl, we are all here with you. Please come out from underneath the table, we just want to help you." I told her

"I'm not coming out until you guys are all out of the room." she said her voice still sounding so broken and helpless

"Sure baby girl we'll be in the living room waiting for you." I said and nodded at Darry and Pony to follow me, we all went to the living room and sat on the couch waiting for Sky to come out

While we were waiting for Sky to come out Darry, Pony, and I started talking.

"Okay who is that and what has she done with my baby sister? Because that girl in there is not our Sky something's changed in her and I want to know what and I want to know now!" Darry proclaimed

"I don't know Dar, I really don't know. But, you are right about the fact that she has drastically changed. Oh and one more thing she is never walking anywhere by herself ever again!" I said

"Agreed." Darry said and Pony nodded in agreement

"Guys, something's been happening to her for the past couple of weeks and that has to be what's changing her. But, clearly whatever has been happening to her reached a whole new level, and we all know that it had to have happened on her way home from school. I want to know what ever happened to Sky and who did it to my baby sister." Pony said enraged which is rare for him but then again the only time he is this mad is when it has to do with Sky because he is so protective of her, we all are

"Pony we all want to know what happened to Sky but were not going to get any answers by yelling at her and constantly interrogating her about it, we need to give her time. Obviously whatever happened to her was very traumatizing to cause a reaction like this from her, but like I said we need to give her time if we don't she might completely shut down and not talk to us." I said

Darry started to say something, but we heard Sky slowly tip toeing into the living room her eyes were like a deer in front of headlights. They were so big and frightened, as she slowly walked from the kitchen to here she kept looking around like someone was going to jump out and grab her or something. Pony moved on the couch to get in a more comfortable position, causing the couch to make a loud creaking noise. Sky screamed and hid behind the recliner, she slowly peeked her head around and must have decided that there was no threat because she came out and sat in the recliner. She didn't say anything. She didn't even look at us. She just sat there with her head down.

"Sky-" Darry started but Sky cut him off

"The nightmare meant nothing just like my screaming meant nothing. I'm fine and I told you how I got the cut and as for the bruises I got them from wrestling with Steve. Now nothing happened to me so quit asking me about it! I'm going to bed and I don't want to be asked anymore questions because you guys will just get the same answers. Goodnight." she spat at us as she got up went to our room, slammed the door and went to bed

"Wow I've never seen her that upset before." Pony said shocked

"I agree. I'll ask Steve about the wrestling tomorrow at work. As for getting to and from school Pony you need to make sure you or one of the gang is with her at all times because we all know that something happened to her and if she won't tell us then we will figure it out on our own or at least make sure that it can't ever happen again. Got it?" I said to Darry and Pony

They just nodded their heads in agreement.

What happened to my baby sister she is only 13 and she is way to young to be going through whatever it is that she is going through. I just wish she would tell us, she has always trustd us and known that she can tell us anything good or bad. So what's changed? Is she scared? Is she being threatened not to tell? Is she trying to protect us? Whatever the reason is we'll find out and put a stop to it and make sure that whoever is hurting her pays for it and never lays a hand on her again.

 **Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone likes it! Please review and let me know what you think! Until next time, bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

I keep rolling around trying to get comfortable and hopefully fall asleep, but I just can't. For one thing I'm not tired and another thing I don't want to close my eyes because I'm too afraid that I will see their faces again. I give up on trying to get some sleep, I get out of bed quietly making sure to not wake Pony or Soda up who are asleep next to me. I quietly tip toe to the closet grab some clothes and go to the bathroom to get ready for the day quietly. When I come out of the bathroom I look at the clock and notice that its only 4 in the morning meaning I have another four hours before I have to be at school. I take one more look at myself in the mirror to make sure that one all of my bruises and scars are covered and two to make sure that I look some what presentable. I go into the living room deciding to skip breakfast because I'm not hungry, I go to sit on the couch but am shocked when I see Dally sleeping there, well sitting quietly and watching t.v. is now out of the question. I decide to go on a walk instead.

I grab my sweatshirt off the coat hook, put it on and head out the door but before I leave the porch I grab the small metal pipe thing that Soda brought home from work the other day saying that Two-bit needed it for his car. While today it is going to be used as my protection since I'm not allowed to carry a switchblade. I start walking down the street with pipe in hand and my mind drifts to all that happened to me yesterday.

I try to recall what happened before I left school but the only thing I can remember is those three stupid socs raping me, I still can't believe they raped me. I understand that socs and greasers are natural enemies, but I never imagined that they would go as far as to rape one of us. I never thought that I would get raped ever in my lifetime, but here I am at the age of 13 the day after I was raped not just raped but gang raped for that matter. I feel so stupid this is all my fault. Why couldn't I have just waited for Pony to finish track practice and walk me home? None of this would have happened if I would've just waited for Pony. Footsteps following me is what snaps me out of my own little world.

Shit! Someone's following me please don't let it be those socs, I may have a metal pipe in my hand but I don't think it would help me any because if it is them then I am just going to freeze. Though I'd rather not admit it because it would make me seem weak, but I am truly and utterly terrified of them.

I pick up my pace trying to reach the little alleyway that is a short cut back to the house. The sun's almost fully risen so it has to be almost 7 meaning that Darry, Soda, and Pony are up by now and probably freaking out that I'm not there. I knew that I should have left a note, but I wasn't thinking I just needed to get some air and I honestly didn't think that I would be out this long. The person following me picks up their pace and soon enough I'm in a full out sprint and the person following me is right behind me, I'm usually faster than this but I'm still wicked sore from my beating yesterday.

Eventually the person catches up to me and turns me around to face them. I scream and hit whoever it is in the stomach with the pipe but when I look down at who the person is doubled over in pain I realize its no soc. Oh no its Dally. I hit Dally. Whoops!

"Oh my god Dally are you okay? I'm so so sorry, I didn't know it was you following me." I said

"Sky one you have one hell of an arm and two that hurt like hell, but its okay I probably should have said something beforehand." he said

I just nodded in response.

"On another note though why the hell are you walking around this early in the morning all by yourself anyway? Are you trying to give Darry a reason to skin you? I mean he's told you your not allowed to go anywhere without one of the gang with you." Dally yelled at me

"I know Dally I'm sorry, I just needed to get some air and clear my head." I said not looking him in the eye

"I'll let you get away with it this time Sky and I will tell Darry that you were out walking with me. But, if I ever catch you out walking by yourself again I will personally skin you myself. Got it?" he said

"Thank you so much Dally! And yes I understand." I said and gave him a hug, I was shocked when he actually hugged me back. Dally isn't one known to display affection ever

"Sky, were not trying to embarrass you we all just care about you so much and don't want to see you get hurt. But, from what I saw yesterday somebody has already hurt you. Why won't you tell your brothers or at least one of the gang? You know we will help you no matter the circumstances." Dally softly said letting go of me and looking me in the eye

"I know Dally but I can't tell anyone, I can fight this battle on my own. I can't tell my brothers because they will do something horrible and end up being taken away from me and I won't let that happen. And if I tell you or any one else in the gang then you guys will just tell my brothers and the same result will happen because of it. I'll say it again, I won't let anything bad happen to my brothers or anyone else in the gang for that matter." I said getting irritated

"Fine Sky, but if I happen to come across you when whatever is happening to you happens again then I am going to step in and _I am_ going to tell your brothers. I can promise you that." Dally said completely serious

"Fine. Now can you walk me back home please." I asked

Dally just nodded and started walking me back home.

 **People have been saying that they hope that Sky will tell them soon, but I have it all planned out in my head and its not going to be soon. It will come out though and when it does it will be filled with drama. Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Dally's POV:**

Sky and I started walking back to her house in complete silence. I hate that I am this soft around her but its only because she's like my little sister, actually she is like everyone's little sister in the gang. I am extremely proud of myself right now even though I didn't get the full explanation out of Sky for what's been happening to her, I did get some of it. She let slip the fact that someone is hurting her and that she is scared to tell Darry, Pony, and Soda because she thinks that they will be taken away from her if they found out the truth. After Sky and Pony leave for school and Soda leaves for work I will tell Darry what Sky told me.

Sky and I walked through the door and Sky was bombarded with questions from her brothers.

"Sky where were you!?" Darry asked obviously angry or maybe it was Soda I don't know

"Guys all of you calm your tits. Sky was out on a walk with me, she woke up early this morning and I was awake on the couch and she told me that she was going for a walk so I went with. She's fine okay." I told them

Pony looked at Sky and asked "Sky is that really what happened?"

"Yes that's what happened. I woke up around 4 from a nightmare and wasn't able to fall back asleep so I got ready and went on a walk and Dally came with me." Sky responded

"Sky if you had a nightmare why didn't you wake Soda or I up?" Pony asked her

"I've been so much of a burden to you guys lately with the coming home late, the many nightmares, and the freak out I had yesterday. I just didn't want to bother you guys again and thought I would give you guys a break from it so I went for a walk instead." Sky stated looking down at her feet

A burden? I've known Sky since she was born and she has never once thought of herself as a burden to her brothers. Boy, someone is really messing with Sky's head to make her think this way.

Darry walked over to Sky and put his fingers under her chin forcing her to look at him. "Sky, I never want to hear you say that ever again. Do you understand?" he said

Sky just nodded. "I don't know what crazy thoughts have been put into that pretty little head of yours but you are in no way a burden to us you never have been and never will be. You are the best thing that has ever happened to us. We love you so much Sky." Darry said and pulled Sky to him and hugged her tight Pony and Soda joined in too

"I love you guys too." Sky whispered

"Now about the whole walk thing since Dally was with you we won't skin you this time Sky." Soda said with a chuckle

Soon everyone was laughing.

"Okay Pony, Sky you guys better get going or you'll be late for school." Darry said

Pony and Sky grabbed their bags and ran out the door racing each other to school. Soda and Darry laughed at their antics while I just shook my head. Shortly after that Soda left for the DX even though it was his day off since it was Friday, saying something about needing to talk to Steve about something. Darry and I both said bye and that we'll see him later, while Darry will I will probably be long gone before Sky and Pony even get home from school.

"Hey Darry, I need to tell you something." I said

"Sure Dal, what's up?" Darry said and sat in his recliner while I sat on the couch

"While you know how Sky's been changing recently. And how she's been coming home with bruises and how yesterday she came home looking like she had been run over by a car?" I said

"Yea, but what are you getting at here Dally?" Darry asked me sounding confused

"Well this morning when Sky and I were out walking I asked her what has been happening to her. She started giving me some bull shit answer but then she let something slip though I don't think she meant to, she said that someone has been hurting her for weeks now. And when I asked her why she wouldn't tell you guys or at least one of the gang, she said that she was scared because if she told you guys that you would do something bad and get taken away from her and she said if she told one of the gang that they would eventually tell you guys and the same thing would happen." I said

Darry's face changed from confused to pure anger in less than a second.

"Wait so someone has been hurting her and she won't tell us because she's afraid that she will lose us? I just don't understand, she's knows that she can tell us anything and she knows that we would never do anything that would end with us losing each other no matter how angry we were. Wait did you say someone has been hurting her for weeks!?" Darry yelled

"Yes, that's what she let slip. Now I know your going to tell Soda and Pony about this but you can't let Sky hear you or even think that you guys know something. If you do she will completely shut down and that will only cause her to get hurt even more." I said

"Okay fine I don't want to do anything that will end up with Sky just getting hurt even more. But, what are we supposed to do then? Just sit around and wait till one day we find her dead on the street? No, I won't let that happen. We've already lost our parents, I am NOT going to lose Sky too." Darry stated

"Darry don't worry none of us will let that happen. I'm going to tell the rest of the gang to start keeping tabs on Sky, not exactly following her around but looking around to see who she runs into or who's around or following her. Whoever is hurting her has to be someone she knows and must be following her, so we will find out who it is and put a stop to it. I promise you that Darry." I said

Darry just nodded his head in agreement with what I said. We were both silent after that so I decided to leave and give Darry time to soak it all in, while I went to tell the gang what they were going to do because they don't have a choice, their going to do it.

 **Soda's POV:**

I'm on my way to the DX to ask Steve if him and Sky were wrestling the other day to confirm her bull shit story about how she got the bruises on her arms. I look up and see Steve coming out of the garage cigarette in hand.

"Hey Steve!" I holler out

He turns around and smiles "Hey Soda! Where ya been?"

"Its my day off you doofus remember?" I said with a chuckle

"Oh yea! Well if it's your day off then what are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm here because I need to ask you about something Sky said." I told him

"Oh god what did she say about me now?" he asked with a chuckle

"She has all these bruises covering both her arms and she told Darry, Pony, and I that she got them from wrestling with you earlier this week. Did you guys ever wrestle at anytime this week?" I asked him

"No Soda we didn't and even if we did she wouldn't have ended up with that many bruises. Do you think she's hiding something?" he asked

"Oh I know she's hiding something and if it was about something else then I wouldn't care. But Steve, for the past few weeks she has been coming home with bruise after bruise on her body and she won't tell us how she got them. And then yesterday we let her walk home from school by herself since Pony had track practice and she didn't get home till way after Darry, Pony, and I had been home. Also she not only came home covered head to toe in bruises but her jeans were ripped so much that they looked like they were put through a wood chipper and I know for sure that they weren't like that when she left for school yesterday morning. Then when she wouldn't give us an explanation and stormed past us and into our room Pony and I came in and saw a huge gash straight across her stomach that couldn't have happened more than a few hours ago. She lied and lied to us about it and eventually passed out. When she regained consciousness she screamed and ran out of the room, we found her hiding under the kitchen table and when Darry reached out to comfort her she jumped back put her hands in front of her and started screaming 'stop stop!' and 'I said no!' over and over again. I have no idea what's wrong with her and I just wish that she would tell us." I ranted

"Wow Soda I didn't realize it was that bad, she's so good at hiding her emotions and she must put a lot of makeup on to cover all those bruises because I've never seen them. I'll start keeping a close eye on her and see if I can figure anything out and I'll let you know if I do. I promise Soda whoever is doing this to Sky we will find out and smash their heads in good, okay?" Steve said

I just nodded. "Thanks for the talk Steve, but I really gotta get home Sky and Pony should be home from school soon and I want to see if she comes home with any new bruises. If she does I think I'm going to lose it!" I said and started walking back home

I faintly heard Steve shout 'bye' to me. I mean it though if Sky comes home with any more bruises on her body I am going to lose it. I don't think I can take much more of seeing my baby sister getting hurt day in and day out.

 **Enjoy this chapter! Next one should be up in the next day or two. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

The bell to end the school day just rang, which means that it is officially the weekend. YAY! Right now I'm on my way to my locker to put my books away and then head out to the front of the school to meet Pony to walk home. I'm almost to my locker when someone trips me, I fall over and face plant on the floor. I start to get up but someone kicks me in the stomach which causes me to fall back down. I look up and see the three faces that have been in my dreams for the past to nights, the faces that are making me afraid to sleep because I don't want to see them and relive what they did to me over and over. Carter, Seth, and Cole just stand there and laugh at me as I stand up, I try my best to put on a brave face and act like I'm not scared of them when in all actuality I am terrified. I turn around, open my locker and put my books in, when I turn back around they are still standing there.

"Can I help you?" I say with as much venom in my voice as I can muster

"Yea, why don't you come with us and we can have some more fun. Oh and make sure to put up a fight, that just makes it even better." Carter said with a demon like smile plastered on his face

"No. Now if you don't mind I am leaving now." I spat while I started to walk away

Carter grabbed my wrist and yanked me back which caused me to yelp out in pain.

"Where do you think your going? That wasn't a question bitch, your coming with us whether you like it or not." Carter said well signaling Seth and Cole to grab me and follow him

No no no no they can't do this to me again, I won't let it happen. I start screaming at the top of my lungs, Carter tries to get Cole and Seth to shut me up but I just keep screaming and screaming for help hoping that someone will hear me.

"Hey! What are you doing to her?" a teacher shouts

Oh thank the lord my prayers have been answered. Carter, Seth, and Cole all let go of me causing me to fall to the floor while they run away. The teacher comes over and asks me if I'm okay and I tell her that I'm fine, then she walks away. I stand up, grab my bag and run out to the front of the school to meet Pony. I see Pony sitting on the bench in front of the school.

"Pony!" I shout and start running towards him

His head jerks up, he sees me running towards him, he smiles at me and gets up from the bench. When I reach him I fling myself into his arms and hug him tight afraid that if I let go he will disappear and I will be back being tortured by Carter, Seth, and Cole.

"Easy there Sky your going to knock me over." Pony says with a chuckle pushing me off him slightly so he can look at me

I just smile at him trying to hold back the few tears that had formed and are now starting to fall.

"Sky, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Pony asks his voice thick with concern, while reaching up and wiping away the few tears that have fallen with the pad of his thumb.

"I just missed you that's all. Now can we please go home?" I begged putting on a genuine smile for once because I really did miss him especially after what just happened moments ago.

"Sure Sky let's go." Pony said and put his arm around me and we started on our way home.

When we got home I followed Pony inside put my backpack down, and hung my sweatshirt on the hook.

"Hi Pepsi. Hi Superman." I said

"Hey Sky." Darry and Soda said at the same time

"How was school today?" Soda asked

"Good, I'm glad its the weekend though." I responded

Pony came into the living room from the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand, man is he ever not eating. I start to go over to him to take a bite but am stopped mid-step.

"Don't even think abo-. Sky why are you bleeding!?" Pony shouted which caused Darry and Soda to stop what they were doing and come over to us.

"What do you mean Pony, I'm not bleeding." I said completely confused by his outburst.

"Sky there is blood seeping through your shirt!" Pony shouted again

I looked down at the white shirt I was wearing and sure enough there was a thick red line of blood seeping through it. Damn it, my cut must have reopened and started to bleed again when Carter kicked me in the stomach.

"Um the stain was already there.." I said weakly but it was the best lie I could come up with at the moment.

"Sky we know that's not true. So just tell us what happened baby girl. Did you get hurt at school?" Soda asked

"Sky is whatever happened to cause you to bleed, the reason why you were so clingy to me earlier?" Pony asked

I just nodded not wanting to say anything. I'm going to have to tell them why I'm bleeding but I'm not going to tell them about the rape or Carter, Seth, or Cole.

"Sweetie please tell us, were really worried about you." Darry softly pleaded with me

"I was tripped in the hallway at the end of the school day and was then kicked in the stomach, which caused the cut that I got from playing around with Two-bits switchblade to reopen and start bleeding again." I quietly said not daring to look them in the eyes

"What do you mean you got kicked!? Who the hell kicked you Sky!?" I thought it was Darry that screamed but it was actually Soda, wow is he mad.

"Just someone, nobody you know." I said

"Sky..." Darry threatened

Might as well get it over with. "Fine it was some soc. Are you happy now?" I said angrily

"Yes, we are happy Sky that you finally told us something. Why didn't you just tell us that in the first place? You know that we wouldn't be mad and we will just have Two-bit or Steve handle it on Monday at school." Soda said

"See, that's exactly why I didn't tell you! I don't need you guys fighting all my battles for me and I don't need anyone else in the gang to either!" I spat

"Sky we know that you can fight your own battles and handle yourself, were not saying you can't. But from what we've seen the past couple of weeks and the bruises and cuts you have come home with, it seems like you do need our help. Whether you like it or not Sky you're going to get it." Darry said in a stern voice.

"Darry's right Sky you do need our help." Pony said in agreement while Soda just nodded silently agreeing.

I just let out a huff in frustration.

"Baby girl you may be mad at us right now, but down the line you will be thankful that we are helping you." Soda said

"Whatever you say, but I don't think so. Now if you don't mind I am going to go clean up my cut and throw away this shirt." I said as I brushed pass them.

After I cleaned the cut, threw the shirt away, and changed into some pajamas I went and ate dinner with Darry, Pony, and Soda. The dinner table was awfully silent tonight mainly because Darry, Pony, and Soda seemed scared to say anything to me afraid that I was going to explode again. We all then went and watched Mickey for a bit before we all got tired and decided to go to bed.

"Come on Pony, Sky let's go to bed." Soda said standing up from the couch and starting to walk to our bedroom with Pony following.

Before Soda could get too far I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the couch.

He turned around "Come on Sky I'm tired, what do you want?"

"Carry me please Pepsi?" I whined as I reached my arms out to him.

"How can I say no when you whine like that." he said as he leaned down and carried me into our bedroom.

Soda laid me down on my side of the bed and him and Pony climbed in after. I seemed to fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. My dreamless sleep was short lived though because those three horrible faces slowly crept their way in and it was like I was back in that night all over again.

I started rolling, kicking, and thrashing around the bed trying to get away from the invisible hands trying to keep me still. I started to cry and whimper which then turned into screaming at the top of my lungs. I just kept screaming but nobody could hear me, nobody was going to come and save me just like that night. I still kept screaming though and screaming and screaming hoping that somebody, anybody will hear me.

 **Here's chapter 10 guys! I can't believe I'm already at chapter 10! I hope you enjoy the chapter and chapter 11 should be up within the next day or two. As always please please please review! And I will see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

_I started rolling, kicking, and thrashing around the bed trying to get away from the invisible hands trying to keep me still. I started to cry and whimper which then turned into screaming at the top of my lungs. I just kept screaming but nobody could hear me, nobody was going to come and save me just like that night. I still kept screaming though and screaming and screaming hoping that someone will hear me._

 **Soda's POV**

I was having one of the best sleeps I've had in a long time, when I was rudely woken up. I sat up ready to tell whoever woke me up to 'fuck off' but when I opened my eyes there was no one there. What the hell woke me up then? I turn to the left and see Pony sleeping peacefully, but when I turn to my right to check on Sky there is nothing peaceful about her. Her whole body is trembling, she's thrashing around, and she makes me jump a mile when she let's out horrid scream. Shit! This is just as bad as the nightmare she had the other day, I'm not going to be able to calm her down by myself, I need Darry's help.

"Darry!" I holler out

 **Darry's POV**

I'm woken up when I hear Soda yelling for me. Oh no, something must be wrong with Sky. I jump out of bed and head for their room, just as I thought Soda is holding a kicking and screaming Sky while Pony is saying calming words to her.

"Oh, Sky." I said sitting on the bed on the other side of her, grabbing her hand.

"Darry why is this happening to her? Her nightmares have never been this bad before." Pony asked

"I don't know lil' colt, I really don't know. But, whatever it is we are going to get through it as a family." I said

"No no let me go! Please let me go! Stop! Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!" Sky whimpered as tears started falling down her face.

"Baby girl were right here, nobody can hurt you." Soda said to her

Sky didn't wake up though she just screamed again and again.

"Sky baby please wake up all the bad dreams will go away if you just open your eyes." I cooed

Sky's screaming stopped and her eyes shot open. She looked around making eye contact with all of us.

"Is it over? Did they leave?" Sky weakly asked as her body slowly stopped shaking.

"Yes, its over Sky. But, did who leave? Nobody else is here other than you, Darry, Soda, and I." Pony softly asked her.

"But, they were all just here. They were right there." she said while pointing to in front of the closet.

"Nobody's here Sky, your safe." I said

"Oh, I must have been imagining things." she said

"The only thing that's important is that your safe now. So why don't you try to go back to sleep Sky." Soda told her

"Okay but superman can you hold me until I fall asleep?" she asked me

My poor baby sister, she sounds so broken and helpless. I don't know what else to do to help her. I mean she doesn't even trust us enough to tell us who's hurting her. So how can I or Soda or Pony help her if she won't let us in. When mom and dad died Sky built up walls around herself and wouldn't let anyone in, yes she let us hold and comfort her when she cried or had a bad dream about it or just missed them but the whole time she was just an emotionless robot. It was like she was physically there but not mentally. It took us almost 10 months to finally break down all her walls and get our baby sister back, and now the same thing is happening. Sky went through something that caused her to put her walls back up and for some reason it seems worse then when our parents died. It took us 10 months to get those walls down before, how are we supposed to get them down now? I feel like my little sister is slowly being pulled away from me and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

I hadn't realized that I never answered Sky's question because I was too consumed in my own thoughts. But, when I look down I see a teary eyed Sky staring back up at me.

"Darry?" she shakily asks again.

"Of course Sky! I will hold you until morning if it will help keep the bad dreams away." I said as I gathered her up in my arms and rested my back against the head board.

Pony and Soda laid down next to Sky and shortly after all three of them were out cold. I couldn't sleep though, I had too many thoughts running through my head. So not just one person hurt Sky but many did and now she constantly sees them in her dreams. Those people did something to her even though she said no. There's only one thing that I can think of that would explain Sky's recent behavior. But, no that couldn't have happened could it? Nobody would be that cruel to do that to her would they? If it did happen she would tell us though, right? No no, I can't think like that, nobody would ever do that to her.

 **Here's the next chapter! Please review! The next chapter should be up within the next day or two.**


	13. Chapter 12

I wake up to the sun shining through the blinds, I stretch and realize that everyone else is up already. I turn over and look at the clock and am shocked when I see that it is 10 o'clock! Why didn't anybody wake me up for school? I start freaking out, then I realize that today is Saturday. Man Sky you are so stupid sometimes, I tell myself mentally face palming myself. I remember my nightmare from last night perfectly and I remember what I told Darry, Soda, and Pony. I didn't mean to lose control like that, but I was just too tired and scared to lie or try and squirm my way out of their questions. Now though it is a new day and I just want to forget about all my troubles and go do something fun with my brothers and the gang. I get out of bed and get ready for the day, when I come out of the bathroom I don't see Darry, Soda, or Pony in the kitchen so they must be in the living room. I'm not really hungry so I decide to skip out on breakfast, I've been doing that a lot lately but my brothers don't notice so its no big deal.

"Hey guys." I say as I walk into the living room and plop down on Pony's lap since Soda is hogging the rest of the couch.

"Morning, Sky. How did you sleep?" Darry asks.

"Better, thanks for holding me all night it really helped." I told him.

"Anytime sweetie, I would do it again in a heart beat if it kept all the bad dreams away." Darry said smiling at me.

I just smiled back at him.

"Really Sky, you couldn't have just sat on the floor?" Pony asked annoyed.

Huh, I forgot that I was sitting on him. Whoops.

"Well I could've, but your lap looked a lot more comfortable." I said laughing.

"Fine. But man how much have you been eating, your a lot heavier then I remember." Pony stated with a chuckle.

"I AM NOT!" I shouted and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Damn it, Sky!" Pony shouted as he doubled over in pain causing me to fall off his lap and onto the floor.

"Watch your language Ponyboy!" Darry scolded.

"Yea, watch your language Pony!" I mocked.

Pony scowled at me and shoved me on his way to the bathroom. I just sat there on the floor laughing my ass off, Soda joined in and Darry just smiled at us. I love times like this when I am carefree and being a normal 13 year old girl having fun with her brothers without a care in the world. Today I am going to try and put the events of earlier this week behind me and try to just have fun.

"Hey Darry?" I asked.

"Yea Sky, what's up?" he asked.

"Can we invite the whole gang and go to the movies tonight please?" I begged putting on my best puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Sky." Darry said.

"Oh, come on Dar I think it would do us all good to go out and have some fun." Soda persisted giving him a look that I couldn't quite understand what it meant.

"What would be fun?" Pony asked coming back into the room.

"Oh, I was asking Darry if we could get the gang together and all go to the movies tonight." I restated.

"Yea that does sound like fun. Can we go Dar?" Pony asked.

"Okay let's do it. Sky's right we need to just let loose and have some fun tonight." Darry said.

"Thank you thank you thank you Darry! I love you Superman!" I shrieked giving him a big hug.

"I love you too Peanut." Darry chuckled.

"Peanut? I've never heard you call Sky that before." Pony said.

"Me either." I said giving Darry a confused look.

"I've heard him call you that Sky, its just been a long time. I think the last time I heard him or anyone call you by that nickname was when I was 10." Soda said smiling at me.

"Well are you just going to stand there with a goofy grin on your face or is one of you going to tell me the story of how I got the nickname?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Okay Sky I'll tell you the story." Darry said sitting back down in the recliner and patting his lap wanting me to sit down so I did and Pony and Soda sat on the couch waiting to hear the story.

"Well Sky when you were brought home from the hospital you were so tiny, I mean mom and dad had never seen a baby so small. When you were probably a month maybe 2 old mom and dad took a lot of pictures of you, and I mean a lot. When they finally brought the pictures home Soda, Pony, and I all gathered around to see them and there was one of you lying in your crib. We all thought you looked so cute, Soda and I couldn't get over the fact of how small you were. We kept trying to come up with a nickname for you like all of us had, like how Pony is lil' colt and Soda is Pepsi and at that time I was Dar because you hadn't given me the nickname of Superman yet. So you could say we were all stumped, but then dad took one more look at the picture and said that you looked like a little peanut. Dad started calling you that and the funny thing about it was that you only seemed to respond to it when dad called you it. When you turned 6, Soda started calling you baby girl and Pony started calling you Sky because he said that Skyler was too long, so your nickname of peanut was slowly forgotten. So that's why you don't remember it." Darry said.

"Was I really that tiny?" I asked.

Darry chuckled. "Yea Sky you were. When mom and dad first brought you home they were so scared because the doctors told them that since you were so small that you might not make it. But, you did and you shocked all the doctors with how much of a fighter you were and still are." he said.

No I'm not, if I was then I would've been able to fight off those socs.

"So dad gave me the nickname?" I asked getting kind of sad.

"Yea he did Sky. We all miss him and mom though, but calling you peanut again is a nice reminder of them." Darry said.

"Plus it still applies to you because you are still really tiny." Soda said laughing.

"I am not!" I said scowling at him.

I turned around and asked Darry. "Can I?"

"Can you what Sky?" Soda asked listening in on our conversation.

"Go ahead Peanut." he said smiling at me.

At that I jumped up off his lap and tackled Soda to the ground. I was winning but then he flipped us over and almost had me pinned, until I wriggled out of his grasp for once being thankful for my tiny size and pinned him.

"Say Uncle!" I yelled at him.

"Never!" he yelled back.

I pushed him down on the floor even harder waiting for him to yell uncle.

"Fine you win, uncle!" he hollered.

I hopped off him and raised my arms in victory Pony came up behind me, put me on his shoulders and started running around the house chanting 'Sky's the winner!' Darry laughed and Soda just sat there pouting on the floor because he got beat by his baby sister. Today has been a lot of fun and I can't wait until tonight when we go to the movies with the gang, we are going to have a great time!

 **Hi! Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it! The next chapter will be at the movies. I hope to have the chapter up within the next two day, but I can't make any promises. Please, please, please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

I'm in my room changing into some warmer clothes to wear to the movies. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top, and then a black crop top that mom made me before she died that says greaser in black and white iron on letters. I put my hair in a high ponytail and then put on my black zip up sweatshirt. As I'm lacing up my converse I hear a big commotion in the living room which can only mean one thing, the gang's here. I walk out of the room and go to the living room. Sure enough there is Dally, Johnny, Steve, and Two-bit. The commotion I heard was Pony and Two-bit wrestling and Two-bit is clearly winning.

"Hey guys!" I shout over all the noise.

"Sky!" Two-bit shouts getting up off the floor, picking me up and spinning me around as I let out a loud squeal.

"Come on Two-bit put Sky down your going to make her sick." Soda says coming up behind us.

Two-bit sets me on my feet.

"Whose ready to go to the movies?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Everyone yells in response.

At that I run out the door with Pony hot on my heels and the rest of the gang behind him. I'm not looking where I'm going, and run smack into someone and fall on my ass. I look up and see the face that I am now terrified of. I stand up and glare at him to which he glares right back at me which makes me shrink back a bit in fear.

"Hey slut, haven't seen you since yesterday when you got away from my friends and I at school." Carter says smirking at me.

I can hear the gangs footsteps getting closer to me, so I try to end this conversation if you can call it that as soon as possible.

"Why can't you just leave me alone ass hole!" I shout not meaning to.

Carter's face contorts into one of pure anger. Whoops! Maybe it wasn't the best idea on my part to insult him.

"You bitch, your going to regret that you said that." he shouts moving closer to me, I can see his hand balled in a fist. I close my eyes and brace myself for the impact. But it never comes instead all I hear is shouting.

"Hey what the hell are you doing to her?" Darry shouts from right behind me with the gang flanking his sides.

"Oh I wasn't doing anything, Sky and I here were just having a nice talk." Carter responds lying through his teeth while draping his arm across my shoulders which causes my whole body to go stiff.

"Get lost now!" Darry growls.

Carter leans down and whispers in my ear "this isn't over slut." causing me to shake with fear, then stalks off.

"Sky what was that?" Soda asks while all the gang is staring at me waiting for an explanation.

"That was just a stupid soc trying to mess with me." I said.

"But, Sky he acted like he knows you and you clearly know him." Pony said.

"It was nothing. Can we please just go to the movies now?" I ask more like beg.

"Sure Sky, let's go." Darry says acting like he has completely forgotten about what just happened, but I know that I am going to get interrogated about it the minute we get home.

We all continue our walk to the movies laughing the whole way there. When we get there we all go and sit down and watch the film. During the break I get up to go to the bathroom, when I come back there is a note on my seat. I quickly grab it and read it, hoping that none of the gang saw it.

 _Hey Slut,_

 _I will admit that you yelling at me earlier did turn me on, but you are still going to pay for it. Next time we ambush you, there won't be anybody around to save you and we will have some more fun together bitch._

 _-Carter_

I knew insulting him wasn't a good idea but I didn't mean to, he just got me so mad that I snapped. I'm surprised all I did was insult him, when what I really wanted to do was snap his neck. I quickly take the note and stuff it in my back pocket so that none of the gang will see it and go back to watching the movie.

 **Johnny's POV:**

When Sky was arguing with that soc earlier, he looked really familiar. As we got closer to them I noticed that it was the guy with the rings that beat me up really bad a few weeks ago. If Sky is being bullied or hurt by him then she doesn't even have a fighting chance, its clear by the bruises Sky keeps coming home with that he is hurting her and if it doesn't stop, I'm worried that he might kill her since he is clearly capable of it. I really should tell Darry, Soda, and Pony but I'm conflicted. Sky's always saying that she can fight her own battles, and that is clearly what she is trying to do now but she is failing. I understand that she doesn't want her brothers to know, she's probably scared that they will be taken away from her. But, she has to know that no matter how mad they are and how much they will want to hurt the people hurting her, they would never do anything that would possibly end in them being taken away from her. For right now I'm not going to say anything, but if I see him hurting her then I will have to tell Darry, Soda, and Pony. Sky will probably be pissed at me but she'll get over it eventually. I'm just trying to look out for her, we all are.

 **Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! The next chapter should be up soon. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

Today's Wednesday and I'm currently in my English class watching some boring ass documentary about some poet I think. I'm not even paying attention, I'm just doodling in my notebook but my doodling is interrupted by a note landing on my desk. I turn around to see who it came from and see Cole smirking at me.

 _Slut,_

 _Watch your back. You've been warned._

 _-Cole_

Seriously though can't these guys just leave me alone? What the hell did I ever do to them?

The bell rings signaling the end of the day. I walk out of the classroom expecting to see Pony, since the incident on our way to the movies on Saturday Darry and Soda made Pony walk me to and from classes and then home at the end of the day. Pony doesn't mind though since it was his idea. I look around but I don't see Pony, where is he? He's normally outside my classroom door 5 minutes before the period is over. I start walking to the front of the school thinking maybe he forgot and is waiting out front for me. I'm maybe half way down the hallway when Seth and Cole block my path.

"Move." I growl glaring at them, I refuse to let them think I'm weak even though I'm shaking with fear right now but they don't know that.

"Sorry little girl but they don't take orders from you." I hear Carter say from right behind me.

I turn around to face him. I glare at him and firmly stand my ground, they are not going to hurt me today.

"I said _move_." I spat.

"Oh, its so funny how you think you can get us to leave you alone by raising your voice at us slut." Cole says.

"Now slut let's go finish what we started last week, shall we?" Carter says smirking.

"I'll pass." I say and start walking away.

Carter grabs me by my hair and drags me away while Cole and Seth follow. They bring me out behind the school under the bleachers, where nobody will hear us. Carter throws me to the ground causing me to cry out because I'm still not completely healed from the previous beatings.

"Guys hold her up, this is going to be a lot of fun." Carter says laughing.

Cole and Seth yank me up by my arms and hold me in place. Carter pulls out his knife and starts coming towards me.

"Ready for round two slut?" he says still laughing.

"Not. Going. To. Happen." I spat while spitting on him.

"You bitch!" he screams.

Seth and Cole are shocked by what just happened and loosen their grip unknowingly, which gives me enough time to wiggle out of their grasp. I try to run, but Carter pulls me back by my hair. Ow, what the hell is it with him and my hair today?

"Not so fast, bitch. That wasn't very nice, you are going to pay for that." he says clearly angry.

"I don't think so. You already raped me once, your not going to do it again." I spat raising my fists.

"Oh look guys, slut over here thinks she can fight us." Carter says laughing while Cole and Seth join in.

Seth comes at me first he's taller than me so I can't hit him in the face, but his balls are in perfect range. When he's right in front of me I kick him in the balls as hard as I can, he doubles over and falls to the ground groaning not expecting it. Cole starts to come at me and punches me in the face hard, causing me to stumble back but I refuse to give up. I turn back around and land a punch to his throat, causing him to start coughing uncontrollably and he to falls to the ground next to Seth.

"Clearly I can't allow you two to do anything, I mean you give up and groan in pain after a few hits from little miss slut over here. Fine I will just do the job myself." Carter spats and comes towards me.

I throw a punch but Carter blocks it, grabs my wrist and throws me to the ground. I go to stand up but he kicks me in the stomach causing me to fall back down, he then continues to repeatedly kick me in the stomach. By the time he's done I'm coughing up blood and having a tough time breathing. Carter bends down and picks my head up by my hair forcing me to look up at him.

"I'll admit, I give you props for trying to fight back. Just be thankful that all I gave you today was a beating because next time and there will be a next time, I'm not going to be so nice. For now though I will leave you with a parting gift." he says smirking.

He pulls out his knife again, slices it clear across my arm and then gives me a small cut on the side of my face. I cry out in pain and he just laughs at me. He punches me one last time before he throws me back on the ground causing me to hit my head, then him, Seth, and Cole all leave. I know there's eventually going to come a time when they are going to get what they want again, but I'm just thankful that today I put up a good enough fight to only get a beating from Carter.

I stand up and grab my backpack, I grab a tissue out of it and start dabbing at my cuts trying to somewhat stop the bleeding. I walk out to the front of the school and look around, hmm Pony's not there. Did he go home without me? Wait now I remember, he went home to help Johnny. I just won't tell Darry or Soda that though, I will tell them Pony dropped me off and then went to Johnny's. I start walking and soon I'm home.

I walk in the front door and see Soda and Steve sitting on the couch, I forgot that they had the day off today.

"Hey Sky." Soda says not looking away from the t.v.

"Hey." I say back.

I start walking to my room to set my stuff down and clean my face up, but Steve comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me making me unable to move.

"Are you really not going to say hi to me Sky?" Steve asks laughing.

Flashbacks start moving through my head and I can't help it and start freaking out. "Let go of me!" I scream.

Steve must think I'm joking because he doesn't let go.

"Help! Help! Let go of me! Stop!" I scream as loud as I can.

 **Soda's POV:**

I see Steve go over and hug Sky, so I turn my attention back to the t.v., but then I hear Sky screaming.

"Help! Help! Let go of me! Stop!" she screams.

Why is she screaming? Its just Steve, I hop off the couch and go stand in front of her.

"Sky, what's wrong? Its just Steve." I tell her calmly bending down to her eye level.

"Help!" she screams in response, squeezing her eyes shut.

Steve let's go of her getting the message that she isn't just playing around with him.

"Sky, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Steve says sadly.

The minute Steve let's go of her she falls into my arms and starts bawling. I immediately wrap my arms around her, what is happening to her?

"I said stop Soda. I told them to stop, but they didn't. Make them go away Soda, please." she croaks.

"Who didn't stop Sky? Make who go away? Its just you, me, and Steve here." I tell her.

She picks her head up off my shoulder and looks around, she must decide that its safe because she starts to calm down. I help her stand up and she looks at Steve and I.

"Sorry Steve. I didn't mean to freak out like that." she says.

"Its okay Sky I didn't me-. Sky what happened to your face?" Steve says alarmed.

Her face? I didn't see anything on her face. I turn my head and really look at her, and am shocked by what I see.

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Soda's POV:**

 _Her face? I didn't see anything on her face. I turn my head and really look at her, and am shocked by what I see._

Once again though Sky comes home with her face covered in bruises. She has a massive bruise forming around her eye, which will clearly be swollen shut by tomorrow. There are also giant red marks on her cheeks, making me think that she was slapped repeatedly. To top it all off she has a cut above her eyebrow.

"Sky what the hell happened!? I want the truth and I want it now! Your not lying your way out of this one!" I shouted at her well Steve slowly backed away and went back to sitting on the couch.

"Why do you guys keep accusing me of lying!?" she screamed at me.

"Come on Sky, you know that's bull shit! You have been constantly lying to us for the past week. Now I'm going to ask you again, what happened?" I yelled again.

"If you think what I've been telling you is such bull shit, then maybe I just shouldn't tell you anything anymore!" she spat.

"That's not what I meant Sky, and you know it! Just tell me what happened. I don't like fighting with you." I said lowering my voice.

Darry came through the door and immediately came over to us, hearing us yelling at each other.

"Hey guys, what's with all the yelling? You guys never fight with each other. What's up?" Darry asked trying to stop our shouting.

"Why don't you look at Sky's face and then ask me why I'm yelling at her." I told him.

Darry did what I told him and looked at Sky. I swear his eyes just about bulged out of his skull.

"Sky what the hell happened!?" he shouted at her.

"Is that the only thing you guys can say to me anymore? 'What happened?'" she yelled her voice rising again.

"Well when you come home like this, what else do you expect us to say?" I said my voice also starting to rise again.

"You know what I can't even deal with this anymore!" she screamed, storming off to our room.

"Where do you think your going Sky!?" Darry shouted and I could tell by the redness of his face that he is about to explode.

Sky didn't respond and just waved him off. Darry reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Your not going anywhere, until you tell us what happened." Darry said.

"Darry let go, your hurting me." she said.

"No Sky, you need to tell us what happened." he yelled still not letting go of her arm.

"Let. Go." she growled.

"Sky, just tell us what happened." I said butting in trying to defuse the situation.

"Tell you what happened?" Pony asked coming through the door.

"Sky's face is covered with cuts and bruises, and she won't tell us how she got them." Darry answered.

"Sky just tell us." Pony said calmly coming over to us.

"No, Soda says that you guys don't believe anything I say anyways. So what's the point?" she spat.

"Sky tell us now! Or you will regret it." Darry shouted.

"Oh, just ground me already because I'm not saying anything!" she shouted back.

Why is she being so defiant today? Normally by now she would have at least given us some bull shit story.

And that's when I heard the defining sound of skin hitting skin. Darry just hit Sky, I've never seen him this angry at her she must have just pushed one too many buttons today. But that is still no excuse for him hitting her.

"Darry what the hell!" I hear Dally shout from behind us, he must have came in during our blow out and we just didn't hear him.

"Sky I'm so so sorry." Darry said apologetically reaching out to her.

"DON'T." she growled pushing past us and running out the door.

Darry started to run out after her, but Pony and I held him back.

"Don't you think you've done enough already." Pony spat.

"Darry we'll handle this one." I told him trying to hide the amount of anger I was feeling towards him right now.

Pony and I ran out the door with Steve and Dally following us.

"Where do you think she would go?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, she could be anywhere." I said.

"Why, don't we all split up. Steve and I will go to the lot, while you and Pony go to the park. If we don't find her in either one of those places then we will all meet up back here and think of other places to check." Dally said.

We all nodded and then split up. Pony and I started running to the park, I'm just praying that Sky is there.

"Soda I'm really worried about her. I mean we all want to know what is happening to Sky, but that is no reason for Darry to hit her." Pony said.

"I know Pony, I'm really worried too. I'm also mad at Darry, but let's forget about that for now and find Sky." I said.

Pony and I reach the park in record timing, we split up to cover more ground and hopefully find her faster. I'm looking and looking but I'm not seeing Sky anywhere. God, where are you baby girl? I keep searching and hear a faint whimper, that has to be Sky. Now where is she? I continue to hear the whimpers, so I follow them trying to find the source. I reach the big tree in the park and it sounds like the whimpers are right above me.

"Soda I didn't find her." Pony says coming over to me.

I put my finger over my lips telling him to shut up, he gives me a confused look but then I point above me. We both look up and see a crying Sky high up in the tree.

 **Hi! Here's chapter 15! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Soda's POV:**

"Baby girl." I coo.

She jumps at the sound of my voice and almost falls out of the tree, but catches herself by grabbing onto the branch in front of her.

"Sky please come down were all worried about you, half the gang is out looking for you right now." Pony tells her.

"You guys don't care about me, Darry made that pretty clear. You guys just want to bring me home to make him feel better. Well I don't give a rat's ass about what Darry wants anymore." she spat even though you could tell she was truly hurt.

We have all gotten in fights with Sky before, but it has always been just a lot of yelling and slamming of doors. Our fights have never gotten physical ever, even the ones that haven't included Sky. We're her brothers, were supposed to protect her and keep her safe. Not hurt her and make her not trust us anymore. Sky trusts all of us with everything she is, but Darry just broke that trust with her and I'm not sure if it can be repaired.

"Baby girl you know that that's not true." I say trying to reason with her.

"Well maybe you and Pony care about me but Darry doesn't." she whimpered.

"Sky we all make mistakes and Darry just made a really big one. But that doesn't mean he doesn't care about you anymore." Pony says.

"Baby girl we can talk about this more, but please come down from the tree. It would make me feel a lot better if I knew you were safe on the ground." I say hoping it will coax her out of the tree.

"No. If I come down you will make me go home and Darry will be there. If you can't tell I really don't want to talk, see, or even be in the same room as him right now." she says defiantly and starts climbing higher into the tree.

Sky was almost to the top of the tree when she fell, and this time she didn't catch herself. She was screaming as she fell out of the tree, it was all happening so fast. Pony and I ran and stood directly under the tree, we quickly hooked our arms together just in the nick of time to catch her.

"Sky you just about gave me a heart attack. Are you okay?" Pony asks her while we are still holding her.

"Yea, I'm fine thanks." she says jumping out of our arms, she walks over to the swing set and sits in one of the swings.

Pony and I walk over to her and sit in a swing on either side of her.

"Why'd he do it?" she croaks out.

"I don't know Sky, I really don't know. I think he wasn't thinking and did it in the heat of the moment." I tell her reaching out and grabbing her hand.

Nobody says anything for awhile, its dead silence. After hours it seems Sky finally speaks up.

"Home is really the last place I want to go right now, but I'm cold, tired, and in pain. So can we go home?" she asks.

"Sure Sky." Pony says getting up and holding his hand out to her.

Sky takes it and stands up, and I get up too. We start walking but I turn around and notice that Sky isn't following and is just standing there frozen.

"Sky what's wrong?" I ask her.

"I'm scared. What's going to happen the next time he is angry with me, is he going to hit me again?" she croaks.

"Baby girl he won't. You should've seen his face when you ran out the door, it was like somebody ripped his heart out of his chest. He is so sorry Sky." I tell her cupping her cheek and wiping away the few tears that have started to fall again with my thumb.

"Okay let's go. Soda can I ask you something?" she asks.

"Sure Sky anything." I tell her.

"My feet really hurt from all the running away. Can you give me a piggy back home?" she asks putting on her puppy dog eyes.

"Anything for you baby girl." I say and bend down so she can hop on my back, once she's situated her, Pony, and I head home.

 **Back to Sky's POV:**

Soda, Pony, and I have reached the porch so I hop off his back. Soda and Pony start to go in the house, but I hesitate. Soda turns around and comes back to me.

"Baby girl, I told you he feels really bad about what he did. Come on you don't even have to talk to him if you don't want to, you can just go to our room and go to bed. Darry will understand and I'll be right there with you. Now let's go inside." Soda says holding his hand out to me.

I take a deep breath. "Okay, let's go." I say grabbing his hand and holding on to it tight.

Soda and I walk through the door and everyone's heads shot up at the sound. Wow, Soda and Pony were right half the gang is here. Pony is sitting on the couch next to Steve and Dally. Darry stands up and looks at me, I can tell he has been crying because his eyes are bloodshot and he must have punched something because his knuckles are split. Then I notice the hole in one of the living room walls.

"Peanut, I'm so so sorry I di-" I cut him off there.

"For one my name is Sky. Secondly I don't even want to talk about it because I don't think I can without bursting into tears. Darry I know you didn't mean it and your sorry, but you crossed a line tonight. I get hurt by people all the time, I just never thought that one of those people would be my own brother. Your supposed to be protecting me from people like them, but tonight you were one of those people. I can't forgive the people that are hurting me or that have hurt me in the past. So how am I supposed to be able to forgive you?" I tell him, trying my best not to cry.

"Pea-" he starts to say but I hold my hand up.

"Its Sky and I'm going to bed. Soda can you come help me clean up the cut on my face and the one on my arm please?" I ask.

"Sure baby girl. Wait what do you mean cut on your arm?" he asks confused.

"I'll tell you later, I just want to go to bed. Soda can I please stay home from school tomorrow? I'm going to be exhausted after everything that happened today." I say glaring at Darry.

"Sure baby girl, I was actually going to suggest that you do since the events of today have been pretty traumatizing for you." Soda says.

I nod and start walking to our room with Soda following.

"I'll be in in a minute Sky, I'm just going to walk Dally and Steve out." Pony says.

"Okay." I respond.

I go into our bedroom and change into some pajamas while Soda goes to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, I sit on the bed and wait for Soda once I have my pajamas on. The door opens and Pony comes in.

"Where's Soda?" he asks sitting next to me on the bed and putting his arm around me.

"He's in the bathroom getting the first aid kit to clean up my cuts." I tell him while snuggling into his chest.

Pony just nods and rests his head on top of mine while rubbing my back comfortingly. Soda comes in the room first aid kit in hand, and kneels down in front of me. I sit up to make it easier for him to clean my cuts. Soda puts rubbing alcohol on the one on my face which causes me to wince and pull away from him.

"Sorry baby girl." he says apologetically while putting two butterfly band aids over it.

I then turn so he can clean the cut on my right arm. I hear him and Pony gasp when they see it. Is it really that bad? I turn my head slightly to look, well it does look pretty bad. The cut is like an inch thick and like 5 inches long across the upper part of my arm.

"Oh, Sky I'm so sorry." Pony says with Soda nodding in agreement.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't cut me." I say.

"We know we didn't baby girl, were not sorry about that. Were sorry about the fact that your getting hurt." Soda says while putting rubbing alcohol on it.

I wince in pain and pull away again. Soda just looks at me apologetically while patting it dry and putting a band aid on it. He picks up the first aid kit, puts it back in the bathroom, and then comes back. By the time he got back I was laying in the middle of the bed under the covers with Pony laying next to me and holding my hand. I pat the space next to me signaling for Soda to come to bed. He lays down next to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Baby girl, you will tell us at some point right? I can't loose you like we did mom and dad, it would break me. Please, promise me that you will tell us." he asks quietly.

I nod and snuggle more into his chest. I will eventually tell them but not now, not after what happened tonight. Darry has to fix the situation him and I are in right now, before I will even consider telling them. I can't think anymore though tonight, I am physically and mentally drained. I slowly fall asleep to Soda's steady heart beat.

 **I know! I know! This was defiantly a drama filled chapter! Don't worry Darry will eventually make things right with Sky. Please review! Until next time.**


	18. Chapter 17

Today's Saturday and its been 3 days or so since Darry hit me, I still haven't talked to him. He has been constantly apologizing to me and trying to get me to talk to him, but I just stay mute. I'm the only one here at the moment, Pony's out with Dally, Two-bit, and Johnny, while Steve, Soda, and Darry are all at work. I get out of bed and don't even bother changing out of my pajamas because I plan to spend the whole day on the couch with chocolate cake, milk, and mickey playing on the t.v. After I've gone to the bathroom, I walk into the kitchen and grab a piece of cake and a glass of milk. I walk out to the living room to sit on the couch but when I get to the entry way Soda is sitting on the couch, he's on one end so I sit on the other end, stretch out and lay my legs across his lap.

"Why are you here? I thought you had to work today." I ask starting to eat my piece of cake.

He turns his head to look at me. "I took the day off because I still don't like the idea of you being here alone." he says giving me a soft smile.

"Oh, did _he_ still go to work?" I ask trying to keep the venom out of my voice when I say _he._

"Yea, but he should be home soon since he's only working half the day." he tells me.

"Well if that's the case then I am going to go lock myself in our room and spend the day in there." I say starting to get up but Soda pulls me back down.

"Baby girl, you have to talk to him at some point." he says.

"Well I don't want to." I whine like a 2 year old.

"Sky, he's really sorry. At least hear him out, you don't have to talk to him, just hear him out." he says.

"Fine, but I can't promise that I am going to talk to him." I say going back to eating my cake.

Soda leans over and tries to take a piece of my cake, but I swat his hand away.

"Ow, Sky that hurt." he says trying to feign hurt.

"Well don't try to take my cake, and you won't get hurt." I say laughing while he just scowls at me well tries to because he can't keep a straight face and starts laughing with me.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Darry asks coming through the front door and setting his tool belt down.

"Oh nothing just the fact that Sky hit me when I tried to take a piece of her cake." Soda says still laughing slightly.

Darry just smiles at us, well at Soda because I refuse to make eye contact with him.

"I'll let you guys talk. Sky I will be right in our room, just holler if you need something." Soda says getting up off the couch and going to our room.

I pull my legs in and sit Indian style on the couch, Darry sits where Soda sat seconds ago. I can feel Darry staring at me but I still don't look at him, I'm afraid if I do I will just break down and jump into his arms because I miss him. But, he really hurt me and he has to know and understand that before everything between us can start to go back to normal.

"Sky please look at me." Darry pleads with me.

I can't take it anymore, so I look at him. His eyes light up with happiness but then it disappears as quick as it came, I take its because he can see that I'm crying. I'm trying not to but this is just a lot to handle.

"Sky." he says reaching out to me but I just scoot back till I hit the arm of the couch.

"Talk." is all I say.

"Sky I'm so sorry I didn't mean it, it just happened in the heat of the moment. Still that is no excuse. I made myself a promise the day you were born that I would never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you and I've broken both those promises. After what happened and you ran out the door, it was like someone ripped my heart right out of my chest and stomped all over it. The whole time everyone was out looking for you I was beating myself up for it as you can see I took it out on the wall. No amount of apologies will make what I did go away and I know that. I'm so sorry Sky, and I just hope one day you can forgive me." he says tearing up, he starts to get up off the couch but I reach my arm out to stop him, he gets the message and sits back down.

"I know your sorry Darry and I know you didn't mean it. But you have to know that it hurt, when you hit me it hurt me physically but it also hurt me emotionally. You made me a promise that you would never hurt me, I don't care if others hurt me its bound to happen I mean I am a greaser. But, I never expected you to hurt me. You broke our promise." I say full on sobbing now.

"I know Sky, I know. I also know that I can never take it back or make it go away. I want you to know though that that was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire life. I never wanted to hurt you, Pony, or Soda ever in my lifetime, but I hurt you. In that moment all I could think about was how angry you were making me and how much of a defiant 13 year old you were being. But I couldn't get past that to see the little girl in front of me, she wasn't mad or angry, she was hurt. You were hurt and vulnerable and I couldn't see that, I'm so sorry Sky. I love you so much, I hope you know that." he says hanging his head.

I know he didn't mean it, it was in the heat of the moment and I wasn't really helping the situation by yelling back at him. But, when I'm scared about something like I was that night I shut down emotionally and the only thing I know how to do in that moment is yell and scream. I hate being mad at Darry, it hurts me. I love him too much to stay mad at him any longer.

"I know you do Superman, I forgive you. I'm sorry I stayed mad at you for so long. I love you so much." I cry out and fling myself into his arms.

"Oh baby you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that's sorry, I love you so much." he says hugging me tighter and kissing my head.

 **Soda's POV:**

I haven't heard any yelling or the sound of anything breaking, so I'm hoping that they made up and that its safe to come out of the bedroom. I slowly open the bedroom door and peek my head out, I don't see or hear anything so I step out fully into the hallway. I start walking towards the living room and the sound of loud snoring fills my ears. When I reach the living room the sight in front of me pulls at my heart strings and makes me tear up a bit.

Darry is laying on the couch sound asleep with his arms hooked tightly around Sky's small frame who is curled up in a ball snuggled into his chest also sound asleep. I grab the blanket off the recliner and put it over them. I'm now 100% sure that they made up, which is great! Now hopefully everything can go back to the way it was and we can forget all about the incident between them. Now we just have to figure out what happened to Sky.

 **Enjoy! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18

Its been over a week since Darry and I made up and I'm so happy we did, because I missed my big brother. That's the only thing good that has happened in the past week and a half. Last Monday after school Carter, Seth, and Cole got me again and this time I didn't get away with just a beating, they raped me again and this time it was worse because they made sure to not knock me out because they wanted me to watch. Every time I closed my eyes or tried to look away I got another punch, when they were done they just threw me to the ground and left me there. If you think that's bad, in total during this week and a half they have raped me 4 different times. I've tried to fight back but they've gotten smarter and can predict my every move, I keep trying to fight though but their just too strong and they overpower me.

Today's Friday and the final bell just rang so I am walking to the library to stay there until 4 when Pony get's out of track practice and then we can walk home together. I start looking through the many different shelves filled with books trying to find a new one to read since I've already read a lot of them, what can I say I like to read. I finally find one and pull it from the shelf, I open it and start to walk back to the table where I was sitting but someone grabs me and starts to drag me away causing me to drop my book. I try to scream but a hand quickly covers my mouth, I'm eventually thrown to the ground and when I look around at my surroundings I notice that I'm in one of the old abandoned storage closets.

"Hey slut." Seth says.

"Really, haven't you guys already tortured me enough?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Oh this is nothing Sky, were just getting started." Carter says smirking.

"Well I've had about enough of this." I hiss standing up and trying to get to the door but Cole just pushes me back down.

"Your not going anywhere. Don't you want to have some fun?" Seth asks.

I catch a glimpse at the clock its 3:30, I have to meet Pony soon.

"I have to meet my brother soon, if I'm not there he will come looking for me. So why don't you idiots just give me a few punches and let me go." I spat.

"Oh, we have plenty of time and we will make sure your not a minute late to meet your brother. Isn't that nice of us?" Carter says.

"I wouldn't call that nice." I spit.

"Carter stop toying with her and let's just get on with it." Cole says starting to get impatient.

"Alright, alright hold her up." Carter says.

I start swinging my fists and kicking my legs out trying to get away but just like my previous attempts its no use, I just hope that they'll knock me out this time.

"Help! Help! Somebody help me!" I start screaming.

"Shut the bitch up!" Carter shouts.

Seth stuffs a rag in my mouth silencing me. Though quickly I spit it out just as Carter is starting to rip open my shirt.

"Maybe I'll just tell my brothers and then they will put a stop to this. They will make sure that you 3 ass holes never lay a hand on me again." I spat.

"Oh Sky, you wouldn't do that because it would just be your word against ours. Its not like any judge in this town would ever believe a greaser over a soc. If you do tell though I might just have to report it and say that your brothers are abusing you and then they would all be taken away from you. So you see Sky you can't win, this will never stop because you can't do anything to make it stop. So let's stop playing games and have some fun, shall we?" Carter says smirking.

He's right though they will always win nobody in this town ever believes a greaser over a soc, so I just hang my head in defeat. It seems like in a matter of seconds its over even though it felt like an eternity. They just left me exposed in the storage closet, I quickly put on my clothes and cover up as best as I can. I walk out of the closet and back to the library, it takes me longer then normal because every bone in my body hurts. I find my backpack right where I left it, I throw on my sweatshirt and I pick up my backpack with my left hand and go to throw it over my shoulder but an unbearable pain shouts through my arm causing me to cry out. I go to try again but the same thing happens, I try to bend my arm but it hurts immensely. I think those ass holes broke my arm, I know they were rougher than usual with me today but I didn't think they were this bad to break my arm. I put my backpack over my right shoulder and walk out to the front of the building, I see Pony sitting on the bench and go over to him.

"Hey Sky your late. Did you get caught up in a good book?" he asks engulfing me in a hug.

When he does I cry out in pain because of my arm. He let's go immediately and looks at me with concern etched across his face.

"Sky what is it? Did I hurt you?" he asks sporadically.

"Yea I'm fine, my arm just hurts. Can we go home, I could really use some pain killers right now." I ask.

"Yea sure let's go." he says.

When we get home we go inside and I go straight to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to get some pain killers. I quickly gulp down two pills and then go to sit on the couch in the living room being careful of my arm. Pony went into our room to do his homework, I don't have any so I just stay here. About an hour or so later Darry and Soda come barging through the door with the rest of the gang right behind them.

"Hey sweetie how was school?" Darry asks coming to sit next to me on the couch. He puts his arm around me and wraps me in a bone crushing hug. The rest of the gang sits anywhere where there's a seat in the living room.

I cry out loudly, causing everyone to look at us and Darry to pull away.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" he asks.

"Sky are you okay?" Soda asks kneeling in front of me.

"Yes." I say and go to move a piece of hair out of my face forgetting about my arm and because of the motion I cry out again.

"What's up with Sky?" Pony asks coming into the living room.

"We don't know but obviously she hurt her arm." Darry says.

"Baby girl where does your arm hurt?" Soda asks me his voice laced with concern.

"All over, its broken." I whisper.

"Broken? Is that why you cried out when I hugged you earlier?" Pony asks and I nod.

"Sweetie how did you break your arm?" Darry asks me turning my head to face him.

"I-I-I- can't tell you." I stutter turning away from him and looking at the floor.

"You can tell us anything baby, you know that." Soda says.

"No I can't, you'll get mad and then you will be taken away from me." I say.

"Sky we aren't going anywhere, I can promise you that." Pony says.

"Pony's right Sky, your never going to loose us no matter what." Darry says.

"So please baby girl just tell us." Soda begs.

"It got broken when I was..." I say trailing off.

"When you were what Sky?" Pony asks.

"When I was..." I say trailing off again too scared of their reactions to say it out loud.

"Sweetie please just tell us." Darry pleads.

"I was raped." I say as quietly as I can hoping they don't hear me.

"You were what?" Soda asks.

"I was raped." I say quietly again.

"What?" Darry asks.

"I was raped." I say starting to get a little louder.

"We still can't hear you Sky. You were what?" Pony asks.

That's it! "I was raped! I was raped! I was raped!" I explode shouting it repeatedly.

I hear everyone gasp, and Darry, Soda, and Pony all look at me like someone just knocked the wind out of them. Everyone is just staring at me with their mouths agape.

"Yo-you we-re-were wh-at?" Soda shakily stammers out.

 **And here's the moment you've all been waiting for. Don't think that the story is over though just because everyone finally knows, its still going to continue. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

_"We still can't hear you Sky. You were what?" Pony asks_

 _That's it! "I was raped! I was raped! I was raped!" I explode shouting it repeatedly_

 _I hear them all gasp. Darry, Soda, and Pony all look at me like someone just knocked the wind out of them._

 _"Yo-you we-re-were wh-at?" Soda shakily stammers out_

"What?" Pony asks. Hmm, I would have thought Darry would have been the first to speak.

"I was raped." I say my voice now quieter. Cat's out of the bag, so why not say it again and again.

"That's it I'm going to go bash some socs heads in because a soc obviously did this to you. Who's coming with me?" Dally growls jumping up from the floor and heading for the door with Steve and Two-bit behind him.

"No!" I shout jumping up to stand in front of the door blocking their path.

"Why the hell not Sky!?" Dally shouts at me.

"For starters you don't even know who did it, so you wouldn't know who to beat the shit out of. You guys aren't even thinking clearly right now your blinded by anger and are only thinking about getting even." I tell him firmly.

"Of course were angry Sky! Any person would be if someone they love and care about told them that they were raped. If you don't want us to just go around beating up random socs, then tell us who did this to you." Dally says his voice still raised.

"I can't do that." I say my voice sounding vulnerable again.

"Why can't you?" Dally shouts at me.

"I just can't, okay!" I shout.

"Fine, then move out of the way." Dally says trying to move pass me.

"No! I'm not going to let you go do something stupid because of me. If you go and do this you will most likely end up getting caught by the fuzz and then you will all be put in the cooler and taken away from me." I say my voice once again sounding vulnerable.

"Ho-"

"She's right Dal. She's already worried about losing her brothers, don't make her worry about losing you and the rest of us too." Johnny says cutting Dally off.

"Fine." Dally says defeated.

"Thank you, Dal." I say hugging him with my good arm.

He hugs me back tightly. "When I find out who did this to you and I will, then I will go bash their heads in." he whispers to me. I nod against his chest.

"Okay guys let's leave the Curtis' to deal with the details of this matter on their own." Dally says kissing my head before letting go of me and heading out the door with the rest of the gang following him. Johnny's the last to leave but I stop him before he is fully out the door.

"Thank you, Johnny." I tell him while smiling. He smiles back at me and nods his head and then walks out the door to catch up with everyone else.

Once the gang is gone I sit back down on the couch in between Pony and Soda while Darry kneels down in front of me. I just sit there silent waiting for them to bombard me with questions.

"When?" Darry asks with venom in his voice but its not very convincing since his voice cracks at the end.

"How?" Pony asks his voice slightly shaking.

"By who?" Soda asks trying to hide his anger by clenching and unclenching his fists.

"What you really should be asking is how many." I say which makes all of their eyes just about bulge out of their heads.

"What do you mean by how many?" Pony growls, wow I've never heard that sound come from him ever.

"How many people?" Soda asks.

"No! How many times." I say my voice rising again.

"What!?" Darry yells jumping to his feet.

I shrink back away from him not meaning to, but the last time he was this angry he hit me. Darry notices my movement and calms down slightly.

"Oh, Sky I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Darry says which makes me calm down.

"Wait Sky so what your telling us is that this has happened more than once?" Soda asks his calm demeanor now completely gone.

All I can do is nod my head at them.

"Why?" Darry asks but I don't think he meant for us to hear it.

"Why what Dar?" I ask getting up to stand in front of him as he paces the room.

"Why you Sky? Out of all the people in the world, why did it have to happen to you?" Darry says sounding helpless.

"I don't know Dar. But, if it hadn't have been me then it would have happened to somebody else." I say.

At that Soda let's out a maniacal laugh causing me to turn my attention to him. I go back and sit down on the couch next to him and stare at him.

"What is it Soda?" I ask somewhat afraid of the answer.

"How can you defend those creeps who did this to you!? That's just not right Sky!" he yells causing me to jump at the loudness of his voice.

"I'm not defending them, I'm just saying that it would or could have happened to someone else also." I yell.

"But..." he starts to say but I cut him off.

"But nothing! You know what I never should have told you guys! I knew that you would react like this!" I scream now standing up.

"How else are we supposed to react Sky!? Do you want us to just say its okay and move on with our lives? Cause that's never going to happen!" Pony shouts standing up and getting in my face.

"No! I don't want you guys to just brush it off like it means nothing! But, I don't want you guys to yell at me either! Don't you think I've been put through enough already? I want you to tell me its going to be okay and that you love me." I say and then my legs just give out and I fall to the floor.

"Sky!" Darry yells coming over to me.

"I'm fine. Can you help me sit on the couch?" I ask, he nods and helps me on the couch being mindful of my arm. I should probably get a cast on it or put it in a sling after this.

"Are you okay now Sky?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say.

Soda goes to say something but I open my mouth again. "NO I'M NOT!" I wail not being able to hold back the tears anymore.

"Baby girl were so sorry. We should have been telling you how much we love you and comforting you, not yelling at you." Soda says breaking down and pulling me onto his lap.

Darry's sitting on the other side, but Pony's just standing there in the entry of the living room motionless.

"Pony." I cry out.

"I'm here Sky, I'm right here." he says now kneeling in front of me on the floor so I reach out and grab his hand.

"Now before you all start asking a million more questions, I have to make something clear. I can't tell you who it is and I won't, you can ask anything else just not that. If you guys can't do that then I won't answer any questions at all." I say seriously. Once I finish speaking my brothers all start asking questions at the same time.

"Whoa! One at a time guys, I can only answer one question at a time." I say trying to hold back the tears.

"Okay, when did it happen?" Darry asks.

"A little over 3 weeks ago. When I was walking home from school, that was the first time it happened." I say sniffling.

"3 weeks! And your just now telling us!" Darry screams.

"Darry calm down, she had to have had her reasons for waiting this long to tell us. But, you need to calm down, if you don't she's not going to answer anymore of our questions." Soda says.

Darry let's out a huff of annoyance and starts to calm down.

"Where?" Pony asks.

"Well your not going to like this answer." I say.

"We don't like anything about this situation Sky, so just tell us." he says.

"Fine. A block maybe even less away from our house." I say bracing myself for their reaction.

"What!?" Darry screams "How could you have been that close and none of us see or hear the commotion."

"I don't know, well actually I do know. Its because they gagged me so that I couldn't yell or scream for help." I say with tears streaming down my face.

The room goes silent for a moment, I think my brothers are trying really hard right now to keep their anger in check so that they can get the answers to their questions.

"Baby girl you mentioned how we should be asking you how many times. Does that mean that this has happened to you more than once?" Soda asks looking me in the eye and his eyes hold so much pain that I can't look at him so I tear my gaze away from him.

"Yes." I whisper out.

"Sky please tell us." Pony begs.

I can't keep it together anymore and I start bawling again, Soda just hugs me tighter.

"Its okay baby just take your time." Darry says softly rubbing my knee.

I take some deep breaths in through my nose out through my mouth and then I think I'm ready.

"In total 5 times." I whisper.

"How many baby we couldn't hear you." Soda says.

"5 times." I say loud enough for them to hear.

"5 times!?" Darry screams.

 **Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

_"In total 5 times." I whisper._

 _"How many baby we couldn't hear you." Soda says._

 _"5 times." I say loud enough for them to hear._

 _"5 times!?" Darry screams._

 **Soda's POV:**

"Wh-"

"Wait!" she says cutting Darry off.

"What is it Sky?" Pony asks his voice shaking.

"Its actually 6 times, I forgot to count today." she says crying louder than before and burying her face in my chest.

"Oh Sky I'm so sorry." I tell her burying my face in her hair, while she tightens her grip on me.

"Baby did you say today?" Darry asks his voice raising again.

Sky nods.

"Those creeps raped you again today!?" I shout.

Sky jumps off my lap and sits in the corner of the room hugging her knees to her chest. Maybe shouting wasn't the best idea.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I didn't mean to scare you." I say looking at her apologetically, while holding my arms out to her. She hesitates but then crawls over and onto my lap making sure not to hit her broken arm. I wrap my arms back around her and kiss her head.

"Sky how did the creeps who have been raping you, rape you again if you haven't been let out of our site?" Pony asks.

"Um..." she says.

"Sweetie." Darry says speaking up.

"Pony you had track practice today, so I was alone." she whispers.

"Is that why you were late meeting me in front of the school?" Pony asks.

Sky nods, looking down at her trembling hands. My poor baby sister, this is a first for me I'm really at a lost for what to do to help her.

"Sky I'm going to ask you something but you don't have to answer if you aren't comfortable doing so." I say.

She nods at me, silently signaling me to continue.

"How did it happen today? You don't have to go in to full detail." I say.

She takes a deep breath. "They got me when I was in the library." Another deep breath. "I had just found a good book to read and I was starting to walk back to my seat. A hand wrapped around my waist causing me to drop my book while another hand covered my mouth. I was dragged away and thrown into one of the abandoned storage closets, I tried to get away but they just shoved me back down. I then got punched, kicked, and slapped multiple times eventually I blacked out and all I remember after that is waking up naked in the closet. " she says and starts full out bawling, so I hug her tighter.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Darry says starting to cry, he doesn't let tears fall but you can hear it in his voice. I've only seen Darry cry one other time and it was when we lost mom and dad.

"Don't be sorry Darry. Its all my fault anyways." she says solemnly.

"But baby I am sorry that this happened to you, and we couldn't do anything to stop it or help you. Were all so sorry baby." Darry says motioning around to himself, Pony, and I.

"Please guys, don't be sorry. If anyone should be feeling sorry or bad about this situation its me, because this is all my fault." she says looking down at her feet.

"Your fault? How is this your fault?" Pony asks coming back over and sitting next to us.

"It is my fault! Its all my fault!" she wails, I just rub her back soothingly.

I turn her body towards me and then put my forefinger under her chin forcing her to look at me.

"Baby girl in no way whatsoever is this your fault. Those creeps took advantage of you more than once, this whole thing is their fault and their fault only. Do you hear me?" I tell her.

"But it is my fault. If I hadn't have badgered and badgered you about letting me walk to school by myself than none of this would have happened to me. You guys wouldn't be sad right now or crying. This is all my fault! Its my fault that I am beat up daily, its my fault that they cut me, its my fault that they broke my arm, and its my fault that they have raped me repeatedly! Its all my fault and nobody else's!" she screams while shaking her head at me.

Oh boy, now I'm really at a lost. How am I supposed to help her get through this, if she believes that all of this is her fault.

"Sky, none of this is your fault. None of it. If those creeps are telling you that its your fault that they are doing this to you then they are completely 100% wrong. Those creeps should be the ones saying that its their fault because it is." Pony says while squeezing her hand.

"But, it is my fault. It just is." she says ripping her hand away.

She then wriggles her way off my lap and goes down the hall, walking into our room and slamming the door shut.

 **Please review!**


	22. Chapter 21

I can't believe I just told them all that! What the hell was I thinking! That's just it though I wasn't thinking, I just couldn't take it anymore that I was the one causing them so much pain and worry so it kind of just came out. They told me not to tell, they threatened me not to tell. But I just told my brothers, I didn't tell them who did it but I still told them about it. What if they find out that I told somebody? If they do they will defiantly make sure that my brothers are taken from me. I feel like I am going to be sick.

I open the door and run to the bathroom and throw up everything in my stomach, which isn't much because I haven't really been eating lately. I'm still puking my guts out when I feel someone rubbing my back and holding my hair back. Once I'm sure that there is nothing left in my stomach I flush the toilet and get up. I go to the sink and wash my mouth out, when I turn around I see Pony right behind me and Darry and Soda standing in the doorway.

"You okay Sky? Are you getting sick?" Darry asks.

"I'm fine now, I must have ate something that didn't agree with me." I say.

"I don't know Sky." Pony says reaching out to feel my forehead.

"Darry she feels warm. I think she might be coming down with something." he says.

No I can't be sick, I can't afford to be. Carter, Seth, and Cole will kill me if their personal punching bag isn't there.

"Maybe you should stay home from school tomorrow Sky." Darry says.

"No I'm fine." I say.

"Baby girl you don't look fine to me, I mean your face is deathly pale." Soda says.

"You just don't look good Sky, I think I'm going to have you stay home tomorrow. Soda has the day off so he will be here to take care of you." Darry says.

"I said I'm fine!" I argue my voice raising immensely.

"Sky were just trying to do what's best for you." Pony says.

"You know what!? I never should have told you guys!" I yell.

"What are you talking about Sky?" Pony asks.

"I never should have told you I was raped! I'm so stupid!" I yell slamming the door and locking it.

"Sky open up!" Soda yells banging on the door constantly.

Maybe Carter, Seth, and Cole are right, I do deserve the pain and beatings they give me. Maybe their right, I should just kill myself. If I did it would make all the pain go away, it would make all the pain I'm causing my brothers go away, the gang wouldn't have to worry about me anymore, the world would just be better off without me. There is an upside to it, I would get to see mom and dad again. Out of the corner of my eye I see my razor, I grab it and pop one of the blades out. This is what's supposed to happen I think as I drag the blade across my arm again and again. I deserve this I tell myself, I start to feel lightheaded probably due to the amount of blood I've lost. I can see the blood from my arm pooling on the floor around me. Spots start to cloud my vision, I feel myself fading in and out of consciousness. Soon it all becomes too much and I can't fight the darkness anymore and I just give in.

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the cliffhanger. Please review!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Just to respond to a guest review, no this story is not over. It still has a long way to go! :)**

 _Maybe Carter, Seth, and Cole are right, I do deserve the pain and beatings they give me. Maybe their right, I should just kill myself. If I did it would make all the pain go away, it would make all the pain I'm causing my brothers go away, the gang wouldn't have to worry about me anymore, the world would just be better off without me. The is an upside to it, I would get to see mom and dad again. Out of the corner of my eye I see my razor, I grab it and pop one of the blades out. This is what's supposed to happen I think as I drag the blade across my arm again and again. I deserve this I tell myself, I start to feel lightheaded probably due to the amount of blood I've lost. I can see the blood from my arm pooling on the floor. Spots start to cloud my vision, I feel myself fading in and out of consciousness. Soon it all becomes too much and I can't fight the darkness anymore and I just give in._

 **Darry's POV:**

Its been 25 minutes or so and Sky still has herself locked in the bathroom.

"Come on Sky open up!" I yell banging on the door again.

No response.

"Honey please open the door." Pony begs softly.

"Baby girl we just want to talk to you. Please open the door." Soda pleads.

"Sky if you don't open this door in 5 seconds, I'm going to break it down!" I yell.

"5...4...3...2...1... That's it Sky, I'm coming in!" I yell.

I tell Pony and Soda to move out of the way. Once they do I kick the door as hard as I can, causing it to bust open. When I go into the bathroom I expect to see Sky crying on the floor, but that's not what I see.

"Sky!" I yell seeing the razor blade in her hand and the pool of blood next to her. I kneel down in front of her and check her pulse, thank god its still there but its very faint.

"Soda, call an ambulance! Now!" I yell, he runs to the living room and I can faintly hear him talking to the operator.

"Tell them to hurry!" I yell again.

"Darry is Sky going to be okay?" Pony asks now crying.

"I don't know, Pone. Right now though we really need to get her to the hospital. Come on baby stay with us for just a bit longer, help is coming." I say.

"Their on their way, they should be hear in a minute or two." Soda says coming back into the bathroom.

"Pony go grab a towel from the hall closet." Soda says.

"Here." Pony says handing the towel to Soda.

"Darry tie this around her arm tight, it will help stop the bleeding." he says handing me the towel.

I do as he says and tightly tie it around her arm.

"Come on peanut just hold on a little longer." I say as I hear the sirens of the ambulance.

An EMT comes into the bathroom, puts Sky on a gurney and rolls her out of the house. Pony, Soda, and I follow them outside. Only one of us can ride to the hospital in the ambulance with Sky, so I get in the back while Pony and Soda follow behind us in the truck. When we get to the hospital Sky is immediately rushed into intensive care, we try to follow but the nurse tells us that we have to wait in the waiting room until they are done with her and she is put in a hospital room, then we can see her.

So we sit and we wait, and wait, and wait. Soda can't take it and starts pacing back and forth.

"Soda stop your going to make a hole in the floor." I say with a chuckle.

He stops immediately and glares at me, oh if looks could kill.

"How can you be laughing right now!? Our little sister just tried to kill herself and now she's in intensive care and she might not make it! This is not a laughing matter Darrel!" he shouts at me.

I stand in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Little buddy, don't get me wrong I'm scared too, terrified actually. I'm just trying to get my mind off it until they tell us anything. If I don't then I'll end up thinking that the worst scenario is going to happen to her." I say pulling him to me.

"Darry she is going to be alright, right?" Pony asks.

I turn around to face him still keeping one arm around Soda.

"Come here Pone."

He comes over and I wrap my other arm around him.

"Of course she's going to be okay she'll make it through this she's a fighter, I mean she is a Curtis after all. I'm more worried about how she is going to be once she gets better. She may be okay physically, but mentally I'm not so sure." I say hugging them to me tighter.

"Darry Curtis?" a nurse says.

"Yes, that's me." I say walking up to the front desk with Pony and Soda following me.

"Skyler is out of intensive care and in a hospital room. She's not awake though, they have her on a few drugs right now to help with the pain. She should wake up shortly though." the nurse says.

"Well, can we see her?" Soda asks anxiously.

"Yes, she's in room 24 right down the hall on the left." the nurse says pointing in the direction of where the room is.

"Thank you." I saying running down the hall with Soda and Pony right behind me.

When I see room 24 I stop abruptly causing Soda and Pony to bump into me. I open the door and we go in, my poor baby sister. She is hooked up to so many wires, she has an iv in her arm, and a nasal cannula helping her breath. I grab one of the chairs and slide it up right next to her bed, and take her hand in mine. Her hand is so cold probably from all the blood loss. Pony and Soda both pull up chairs next to her on the other side and Soda takes her hand in his.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry that I couldn't have helped you sooner. I could have prevented all of this and then you wouldn't be in the hospital right now." I say.

"Dar don't beat yourself up, you never could've known that she would do something like this." Pony says reaching out and grabbing my other hand.

"I know, but I'm her big brother its my job to protect her and I couldn't do that." I say.

"Your not the only one who failed her Darry. Pony and I are her older brothers and we failed her too." Soda says.

"Your right little buddy I'm sorry. I'm just scared, I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her." I solemnly say.

"We won't you said it yourself, she's a Curtis and a fighter. Heck, she's the strongest and best fighter out of all of us. She'll make it through this Darry I know she will. And once she's better physically then we will have to help her get better mentally too, and to do that we need to catch those creeps that did this and put them away for life." Soda says confidently.

I just nod, because he's right.

Pony just came back from the cafeteria with a coffee for me and two sodas for Soda and him. It's now almost 9 o'clock and Sky still hasn't woken up, she's been out for almost 3 hours now. The nurse lied about her waking up soon.

 **Please review!**


	24. Chapter 23

I slowly open my eyes and am blinded by bright white lights, I quickly shut them again. I wait a few seconds and open my eyes again slightly and this time the lights aren't as bright. I look around and realize that I'm not at home. Where the hell am I?

"Darry?" I croak suddenly robbed of my voice.

Somebody squeezes my cold hand. Why am I so cold?

"I'm right here baby, your okay now. We're all right here." he says.

"I'm cold superman." I croak.

I feel something heavy laid on top of me, which I'm assuming is a blanket because I instantly feel warmer.

"Sky are you in pain? Do you hurt anywhere?" Pony asks.

"My arms hurt a lot." I say and look down at my arms. One is in a pink cast and the other is wrapped up tightly in bandages. What happened?

"What happened? Where am I?" I croak again.

"Baby your in the hospital, do you remember anything that happened before you woke up?" Soda asks me.

I shake my head no at him, while looking at him with a confused expression on my face. Did those guys beat me up again? Did I pass out again?

"Sweetie." Darry says causing me to turn my head and look at him. "Honey I don't know why, but you tried to kill yourself." he shakily says.

At those words memories come flooding back to me, getting raped again, telling them I was raped, telling them its all my fault, yelling at them because I told them about the rape, puking my guts up, locking myself in the bathroom. The constant banging on the door as I took the razor and repeatedly sliced it across my arm. Its all too much for me to process, I can't breathe and I start hyperventilating.

"Baby girl your okay, were here, your okay." I hear Soda faintly say. But I can't focus on anything other than the fact that I can't breathe. I try taking in quick breaths to get the much needed air into my lungs, but that just makes the pain worse and makes me feel dizzy.

"Sweetie I need you to calm down, can you take deep breaths for me? Take deep breaths sweetie and it will all go away." Darry tells me.

"Sky calm down and take deep breaths." I hear Pony say. But it doesn't help, in fact it makes it worse.

I keep taking quick faster breaths in trying to at least get some air into my lungs, but it still doesn't help. I hear a beep sound go through the room, like someone pressed a button or something. I still can't breathe, but I see what I think is a nurse come into the room. I hear Darry I think saying something to her, she then turns her attention to me while I'm still sitting here freaking out. I can now see her in full view and I see that she is holding a syringe with some type of liquid in it, this just makes my breathing come in shorter faster pants. She starts moving towards me, needle in hand which makes me freak out even more, I try to get out of the bed and run away but I'm hooked up to so many wires that it makes it hard to. As she gets closer I start screaming and ripping wires off my skin along with the iv that is in my arm, which is extremely painful by the way. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and try to get up and run away, but Soda stops me and pushes me back down on the bed gently. I am still having trouble breathing but I still manage to let out an extremely loud scream.

"Baby girl calm down, this is going to help you feel better." Soda coos at me.

"No!" I scream though it comes out in a short gasp.

"Sweetie its not going to hurt, just let the nurse help you and all the pain will go away." Darry says while holding my hand and looking at me sadly.

"No!" I pant again.

Darry and Soda hold me in place and even though I try to struggle out of their hold on me its no use since they are so much stronger than me. The nurse is right next to my bed now, she takes the needle and sticks it in my arm and presses down on the plunger, she then leaves the room as quick as she came. I'm still having trouble breathing, but I feel lightheaded and calmer and soon everything goes dark.

 **Soda's POV:**

Wow, I know Sky's scared of needles but I've never seen her have a reaction this bad. She's been scared of needles ever since she was 5 or 6, when mom took her to the doctor's to get a shot she would freak out. She would scream constantly, run and hide, and the worst thing she did was one time she hit the doctor and another time she bit the doctor. Let's just say that she didn't have the same doctor twice. Throughout the years it has just gotten increasingly worse.

"Darry what did they give her?" Pony asks.

"They gave her a sedative to calm her down and hopefully help with the pain that she will now be feeling from ripping the wires off and the iv out of her arm." he says.

The nurse comes back into the room and hooks Sky back up to the wires and cleans up where the iv once was, then sticks a new iv in her arm. She tells us that she shouldn't be out for too long since she gave her a low dose sedative.

"She is going to be okay right Dar?" I ask.

"I know she will be, but I don't know if she will ever be the Sky that we knew before all of this happened to her." he says solemnly.

"I just want my baby sister back." I cry.

"I know little buddy, we all do. But we are going to get through this like we always do, together, as a family." he says reaching across the bed and grabbing mine and Pony's hand.

Its been almost 3 hours since the nurse gave Sky the sedative, and she still hasn't woken up. I just hope that she wakes up soon.

Sky starts stirring, she doesn't wake up though, I can tell by her facial expression that she is having a nightmare, I'd know that look anywhere.

She starts thrashing around and let's out a blood curdling scream, then starts saying 'stop', 'I said no'. Shit she's having another nightmare about when she was raped. I instinctively jump up and wrap my arms around her the best I can being mindful of the wires and the cast on her arm.

"Shut the door Pone, I don't want that nurse coming in and sedating her again, she's been out long enough." I say and he immediately gets up and does as I told him.

 **Please review!**


	25. Chapter 24

_"Shut the door Pone, I don't want that nurse coming in and sedating her again, she's been out long enough." I say, he immediately gets up and does as I said._

 **Soda's POV:**

"Baby please wake up." Pony says to Sky.

She just screams again in response, after a few minutes though her screams die down to quiet whimpers. She eventually opens her eyes and starts bawling, new tears replacing the dried ones on her face. I put my hands on both sides of her face and force her to look at me.

"Baby girl, you're okay. Its all over now, the bad men are all gone. Nobody is going to hurt you, its just us here." I say.

"What's wrong with me Pepsi?" she asks choking on a sob.

"Nothing's wrong with you honey, you're just going through a hard time right now. But we're all here for you and are going to help you through it. I promise." I tell her.

She nods. "When can I go home?" she asks.

"Sweetie your not going home anytime soon. The doctors have to give you a psych evaluation before they can release you from the hospital to make sure you're alright and won't try to kill yourself again." Darry tells her.

"I just want to go home." she cries.

"I know baby, but we have to get the doctors okay first." I tell her.

"Are you guys going to stay with me until they release me?" she asks looking around at all of us.

"We're going to be here with you all day sweetie, but we're not allowed to stay over night." Darry says.

"No, but I need you. I won't be able to sleep if one of you isn't here, I will just stay up all night then." she says.

"I know Sky but its the hospitals rule not ours, we would be here with you 24/7 if we could." Pony says.

"Promise me you will be back here first thing in the morning." she says looking at all of us.

"Of course baby." I tell her.

She nods. We talk about anything and everything for the next couple of hours, we try to get her to tell us why she tried to kill herself but she just acts as if we never asked the question. At around 10 o'clock a nurse comes in saying visiting hours are over and that we have to leave. We all tell Sky we love her and hug her saying that we will be back in the morning. We leave the hospital without Sky which makes me extremely sad, I just want to bring her home and hold her tight and tell her that everything will be alright.

As we're driving home I ask Darry something. "She's going to be okay by herself tonight right? I mean she is in good hands right?"

"Yeah little buddy, she's got doctors and nurses watching her round the clock all night. She will be just find, and before you know it it will be morning and we will be on our way back to the hospital to see her." he says taking his eyes off the road briefly to give me a small smile.

When we reach the house we all go inside and go straight to bed because we are all exhausted. Pony and I go to our room, put some sleep pants on, and then get in bed. The bed feels empty without Sky in it with us. I close my eyes and start drifting off to sleep with one thought in my head, I hope Darry's right that Sky will be alright tonight. I mean she has to be with all the doctors and nurses watching over her. Right?

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to split it up or it would be like 3,000 words or more and I thought that this was a good place to end it. Please review!**


	26. Chapter 25

Pony, Darry, and Soda all left 6 hours ago and its now 4 in the morning and I haven't slept a wink. I've just been sitting here alternating staring at the wall and ceiling. I'm in so much pain and I am so bored. The nurse gave me my pain medicine at midnight and its long worn off by now, and all I have to focus on now is the pain I am feeling throughout my whole body. When my brothers were here they kept asking me why I tried to kill myself but I just ignored them and acted like I didn't hear them. I know why I did it, its because my brothers, the gang, and the world would be better off without me here. I know I shouldn't be mad at my brothers for stopping me, I mean they did save my life. But, I am a little bit mad at them because they stopped me from doing what I wanted at that moment, I wanted to die. There is still a small part of me that does, but now that I've seen how lost my brothers would be if I had succeeded, I just can't leave them. Its almost 8 in the morning now and I still haven't slept at all but visiting hours start at 8 so my brothers should be here soon. The door opens and I see a doctor that I don't recognize come into the room. He comes over to my bed probably thinking I'm asleep and starts looking over my chart, but when he looks at me and sees that I am in fact awake a demon like smile spreads across his face, I would recognize that smile anywhere. Its the same one Carter gets right before he hurts or rapes me. But, this man isn't Carter, who is he?

"Well hello Sky or should I say slut? At least that's what my son and his friends call you." he says.

No no no no no! This can't be happening, out of all the doctors at this hospital how the hell did Carter's dad become mine? I didn't even know he worked here, I have a feeling though he's not my actual doctor and he just snuck in here to do something to me.

"My name is Sky and what the hell do you want?" I spit.

"Now Sky, that's no way to speak to an adult. Can't I just pay a visit to my sons favorite punching bag?" he says with that demon smile still spread across his face.

"No you can't. Now leave before I press the call button and have a nurse come in here." I spat.

"Well now that won't be happening." he says pulling the call button out of my reach, they should really attach those things to the beds so that you can't take them away.

"Okay, what the hell do you want anyways?" I ask again my voice quickly rising.

"Well by looking at your chart and the state that your in, your not going to be leaving this hospital anytime soon. Which means you are going to miss a lot of school and my son isn't going to like that. In other words I am going to give you a message from him." he says.

No he can't really beat me up right here can he? Oh what the hell am I thinking, of course he can its not like I can move or run away. I feel a hard punch land to my jaw and cry out in pain.

"Shut up you bitch!" he says punching me in the face again.

"Please please stop." I whimper pleading with him.

"Oh now I understand what my son means when he says that he enjoys it even more if you put up a fight or beg for him to stop." he says slapping me across the face hard.

I cry out in pain again, earning me another punch to the face and one to my throat causing me to choke out in pain. When a minute passes by, I think that he's done but when I look up at him I see him eyeing my cast. He catches my stare and smirks at me, in one quick movement he reaches out and bends my arm fully back to which I cry out loudly and then he punches it hard to once again I cry out. Can you break your arm in two places? Because I think he just did. I look up at him again and now see him eyeing my arm that's wrapped up in bandages. Again in one quick movement he grabs my arm and presses down hard on it digging his nails into it in the process, I look down at my arm and can see the blood seeping through the bandages. I thought I was in pain before, but that was nothing compared to how I feel right now.

I have tears rapidly flowing down my face, but I still manage to look at the clock I see that it is 8:15 meaning that my brothers should be here any minute now.

"You know my brothers are going to be here any minute now and they will make sure you are fired for what you just did to me." I hiss.

"Oh, but that's the thing Sky they are never going to find out because I am going to be gone before they get here and two your not going to tell them." he says.

"Yeah, and what's going to stop me?" I say with venom in my voice.

"You know what will Sky, don't forget about my sons threat he might not be here to carry out your beating but if you tell anyone then I will follow through with his threat since he can't." he spits.

He's got me there, I can't tell them. I will just tell them that my arm hurts and it should be looked at again and I will just tell them that my arm started bleeding again overnight. My tongues tied so I just nod.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other. See you around slut." he says punching me in the face one last time before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

I just can't catch a break can I? I'm 100% sure now that the world hates me and is doing this to me on purpose because I deserve it for being such a burden to my brothers ever since mom and dad died.

I hear footsteps nearing the door and I brace myself thinking that its Carter's dad again, but when the door opens I see Soda walk in.

"Soda!" I shriek.

"Hey baby girl, did you sleep at all last night?" he asks pulling a chair up to the side of my bed and sitting in it, but I scoot over in the small bed and pat the space next to me needing him close to me right now. He gets up and sits on the bed next to me and wraps his arms around me. Shortly after Darry and Pony come in the room.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Darry asks.

"I've been better." I tell him.

"Sky I can tell your in pain, has the nurse come in to give you your pain meds yet?" Pony asks.

I shake my head no at him

"I'll go get her." Darry says getting up and heading out the door in search of my nurse.

Not even 5 minutes later a nurse walks in with Darry trailing behind her.

"How are you feeling? On a scale of 1 to 10 what's your pain level?" she asks while checking my vitals. "Can someone turn on the light? I can't read her chart."

Darry gets up and turns on the light.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 my pain right now is a 10. My arm feels like someone lit it on fire and my other arm feels numb, I think it started bleeding again in the middle of the night." I tell her.

The nurse turns her attention to me and her eyes just about bulge out of her head. Oh no, she sees the bruises on my face. Shit!

"Why do you have bruises on your face and one on your throat? Did you get into a fight last night?" she asks.

"What!?" Soda screams in my ear since he's sitting next to me.

"Ow." I say.

"Sorry baby." he says apologetically.

"I'll just leave you guys to it, here's your meds." the nurse says handing me my meds and a glass of water, I gulp the pills down and hand the cup back to her then she quickly exits the room shutting the door behind her.

"Sky..." Darry questions.

"There just old bruises guys, no need to freak out." I say.

"Sky, those are fresh new bruises." Pony says not buying my bull shit.

"No there not." I say my voice rising.

"Baby you're safe now, just tell us what happened." Soda coos.

"Nothing happened!" I say my voice almost at the yelling point.

"Sweetie ple-"

"I said nothing happened!" I yell successfully cutting Darry off.

My breathing starts picking up and its quickly becoming hard to breathe, and I start wheezing.

"Okay honey nothing happened. Please just calm down, I don't want the nurse to have to sedate you again." Darry says holding my hand in his and giving it a little squeeze.

"Match your breathing to mine baby girl. In through your nose out through your mouth." Soda coos.

I listen to his breathing and try to match mine with his, it takes me a few tries but I can finally breathe normal again and am a lot calmer than I was before.

"You did a great job Sky." Pony says holding my other hand in his, I give his hand a small squeeze and he smiles at me.

All of a sudden the lack of sleep catches up with me and hits me like a ton of bricks. "I'm tired Pepsi."

"Just close your eyes and try to get some sleep honey." he says.

"I'm not going to sleep unless I know you guys will be here when I wake up. You guys are going to be here right?" I ask.

"Of course we are baby girl you couldn't get rid of us even if you wanted to." he says as a smile spreads across his face.

I nod my head and close my eyes. I fall asleep to Darry and Pony holding my hands and Soda holding me close while kissing my head.

 **Please review!**


	27. Chapter 26

I'm in a field in the middle of nowhere, I look all around but all I see is miles and miles of field. I start walking in some direction, I don't really know which though. I keep walking but it doesn't feel like I'm moving at all.

"Hello, is anyone out there?" I shout to the air but get no response.

The scene changes, the sky turns pitch black and what was once a field is now concrete. I look around but it is too dark to see anything except my hands in front of me.

"Hello?" I shout again.

"Hey slut."

I spin around, I'd know that voice anywhere. I see Carter, his dad, Seth, and Cole all standing there smiling at me with that same demonic smile.

"We have a surprise for you." Carter's dad says smirking.

"I take it its not a good one." I spit.

"Oh, but we think you will like this very much." Carter says.

I look at all them completely confused. They all move off to the side and out of the way, and that's when I see their 'surprise.' My brothers are all laying on the ground, I run over to them and see multiple bruises covering their bodies and a gun shot right to each of their hearts. No no no no this can't be happening, they killed my brothers the only family I have left. No this can't be real, this has to be a dream. I'm on the ground bawling my eyes out when Seth yanks me up by my hair, causing me to cry out.

"Ready to have some fun." he says smirking.

"No, please stop." I beg, they just act like they never heard me.

"Who wants to have their way with her first boys?" Carter asks.

"Well I think since your dad hasn't had the chance yet that he should go first." Cole says.

"Well have at it dad. We'll make sure that she can't leave." Carter says.

"Thank you son." he says.

I start screaming but I'm once again shut up by Seth and Cole. My clothes are being ripped off and Carter makes another big gash across my stomach, I cry out.

"Stop!" I wail. Come on Sky, this is just a dream. Wake up! Wake up!

No matter how many times I say it I just can't seem to wake up. I feel every touch, every grope, every slap, every painful movement down there. Wake up! I start screaming again.

 **Soda's POV:**

Its been a good 4 hours since Sky fell asleep, and I'm surprised that she's been asleep this long without having a nightmare. I'm happy though because this is the longest she's slept in over a month.

"I hate seeing her like this." Pony says.

"We all do kiddo, she's too young to being going through any of this." Darry says rubbing Pony's back.

"Why do you think she did it?" I ask.

"What? Try to kill herself?" Darry asks.

I nod my head at him.

"I don't know little buddy, that's a question only baby girl here can answer. She made it clear though that she's not going to tell us. I mean you saw what happened when we started asking her about it, she completely freaked out." he says.

"I know, I just want to help her though. How can I do that when she won't tell me anything. We use to tell each other everything, what changed?" I say.

"I don't know little buddy, I really don't." he says.

"We do know that it has something to do with her being...I can't even say it." Pony says.

"I know Pone, none of us can. I can't even think about somebody doing that to her." I say.

"I agree, if I think about it constantly then I am going to do something I'll regret and I can't do that to you guys." Darry says.

"Darry you said that the room where Sky will have her psyche evaluation has a two way mirror right?" Pony asks.

"Yeah why?" he asks.

"Well are we aloud to watch it, from behind the mirror?" Pony asks.

"I think they said we could." he says.

"Well maybe we'll get the answers we're looking for then." Pony says.

"Hopefully we will, but that is if she talks or not." he says.

I think Sky's waking up because she's starting to stir.

"No no, it hurts, stop." she whimpers.

I start rubbing her arm trying to get her to wake up.

"Why'd you kill them?" she whimpers louder.

Kill who?

"Sky, its okay. Open your eyes please." I tell her, kissing her temple.

"Darry! Pony! Soda! Help me!" she screams.

"We're right here baby, please just wake up." Darry coos at her.

"Help! Please stop! Your hurting me!" she screams.

"Sky we're right here, please wake up." Pony coos.

I shake her slightly trying to get her to wake up. After a few minutes of shaking her and whispering comforting words in her ear, she jolts awake and jumps up in the bed.

"Soda, Pony, Darry are you here?" she whimpers looking around the room franticly, while tears flow rapidly down her face.

"We're all right here baby girl." I coo at her.

"But...but...you...all...were...dead,...they...ki-killed...you." she stutters.

"We're all alive, nobody killed us. It was just a bad dream baby." Darry says hugging her tight to his chest.

"But...they...beat...you...and...shot...you." she stutters.

"It was just a dream sweetie, it wasn't real." I say.

"It just felt so real, I could feel everything they did to me. I could feel the pain and how much it hurt." she whimpers.

"I know baby but it wasn't, and you're safe now." Pony says squeezing her hand.

She nods her head and lays back down.

"You should try to get some more sleep baby girl." I say.

"No!" she screams sitting back up. "I'm not going through another nightmare like that ever again!"

"Shhh, baby you don't have to sleep then. Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" I ask.

"No, I'm not hungry." she deadpans.

"Sky, you have to eat something. When was the last time you ate?" Pony asks.

"3 days ago." she whispers but I can't hear her she said it so soft.

"What did you say sweetie?" Darry asks.

"3 days ago." she softly whispers again.

"Come on baby girl, please tell us." I plead.

"3 days ago." she says loud enough for us to hear.

"3 days ago!?" Pony yells to which she flinches and tries to burry herself in the bed.

"Pony stop your scaring her." I sternly tell him.

"I'm sorry Sky. I didn't mean to scare you." he says squeezing her hand again.

"Its okay." she whispers.

"Baby how can you go that long without eating anything? Your going to make yourself sick if you don't eat something." Darry says.

"Darry why don't you go get her something to eat from the café." I tell him.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." he says kissing her temple before leaving the room.

Darry comes back 15 minutes later with a tray with a sandwich, apple slices, and a glass of apple juice on it. He pulls the little table thing in front of Sky and sets the tray on it. Sky stares at the food not touching it, like its poisonous or something.

"Sky, I need you to at least eat half of everything on the tray." I say firmly.

"But, I'm not hungry Soda." she pouts.

"You may think your not, but your body really needs the food baby. So please just eat it." I tell her.

"Fine." she says still pouting.

Sky ends up eating all the apple slices, a little more than half the sandwich, and she drank all the apple juice.

"I'm proud of you baby." Darry tells her.

We stay with Sky till 10 o'clock just like we did last night and then we have to leave. We hug her goodbye and tell her we love her and that we'll see her in the morning. On my way out I tell her to try to get some sleep tonight, she said she will but I know she won't. I just hope when she has her psyche evaluation that they will give her some medication or something and let her come home with us. I hate leaving her by herself in some hospital. When we get home we go straight to bed like we did last night. I hope Sky's okay.

 **I have a question for all of you and I would like to know what you think about it. I have an idea for a sequel to this story. Now don't get all worked up because this story still has 20 plus chapters left. But I want to know if I wrote a sequel to this story would you guys read it? I have so many ideas going through my head for a sequel, so let me know. As always please review! Let me know what you think about the sequel idea!**


	28. Chapter 27

Its been 3 days since I tried to kill myself and was admitted into the hospital. I hate this place, its cold, boring, all the lights are way to bright, and to top it all off every night after my brothers leave or in the early morning Carter's dad pays me a visit and gives me my daily beating or 'punishment' as he calls it. In the past 3 days I've probably at the most gotten 8 hours of sleep, I don't dare to sleep at night when I'm alone, and I don't want to sleep when my brothers are here because then I miss the time I could be spending with them. I'm really sore right now, between my broken arm and cut up one and then where Carter's dad has punched, kicked, or hit me. My nurse came in about 20 minutes ago so my pain meds should be kicking in soon, I wish they would hurry up. Its 8 o'clock now and my brothers should be here any minute now, I was excited to see them until my nurse told me this morning that today is my psyche evaluation day. I don't even understand why I have to have one, so what if I tried to kill myself, nobody else deserves to know why I did it the only person who needs to know is me.

"Hey baby girl." Soda says coming into the room.

I smile brightly at him. Pony comes in after him and they both take a seat on either side of the bed.

"Where's Darry?" I ask.

"He's talking with your doctor to see what time your psyche examine is at." Pony says.

"Do I have to have one?" I whine.

"Yes, Sky you do. This is very important, we need to know if you're stable enough to come home." Soda says seriously.

"I'm perfectly stable." I deadpan.

"Sky, you tried to kill yourself. I think that is the furthest thing from stable." Soda says.

"If you guys are just going to argue about this with me, then I'm done talking." I say angrily.

"Fine Sky. How was your night? Did you get any sleep at all?" Pony asks.

I shake my head no at him. Pony and Soda both let out a huff in frustration, I hate making them feel like this. But, its all for the best. The door opens and Darry walks in.

"Sweetie, how did you sleep last night?" he asks sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I didn't." I say.

"I'm sorry baby." he sighs.

"Don't be." I say.

"Darry when's her examination?" Pony asks.

"At 1 o'clock in the psyche ward." he says.

"Do I have to go superman?" I pout.

"You already know the answer Sky." Soda says.

"Ugh!" I shout in annoyance.

"Sky have you been given your pain meds yet today?" Soda asks.

"Yeah, the nurse came in and gave me them 20 minutes before you guys showed up." I tell him.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Soda asks.

"No. I'm not hungry." I pout.

"You have to eat something baby girl. We almost lost you because you tried to kill yourself, we don't want to loose you because you won't eat anything. Please eat something, for us." Soda says.

I shake my head at him. Ignoring my protest Pony gets up and goes to the café to get me some breakfast. He comes back 15 minutes later with a tray with pancakes, toast, bacon, and a carton of chocolate milk. Darry moves the table in front of me and Pony sets the tray on it. I just stare at the food refusing to touch it. Just looking at it makes me feel sick.

"Sky..." Darry threatens.

"I don't want it." I pout.

"You need to eat half of it at least." he says in a fatherly tone.

"I'll eat 1 pancake and nothing more." I say firmly standing my ground.

"Sky you're going to eat half of it." he says also standing his ground.

"No." I say glaring at him. His face turns bright red, now I've really done it. He's fuming with anger.

"Baby girl please eat it, we're just trying to do what's best for you. The more you eat, the quicker you can get out of this place and come home." Soda says cutting in trying to defuse the situation between me and Darry.

"Fine, but I'm only doing it because I want to get out of this hell hole." I spit.

I pour some syrup over the pancakes and bacon, Pony gives me a disgusted look when he sees me pouring it on the bacon.

"What's that look for?" I ask.

"That's so gross. How can you put syrup on bacon?" he asks still disgusted.

"How can you not put syrup on your bacon?" I counter.

He just shakes his head at me. I go back to eating my food unwillingly. When I have drank all of the chocolate milk and have eaten half of everything else on the tray, I turn my head and look at Darry pleadingly.

"You did good Sky, you don't have to eat anymore unless you want to." he says wrapping me in his arms. I tightly hug him back.

I look up at the clock and see that its already 12:30, meaning that my psyche evaluation is in half an hour.

"Sky we brought you a pair of sweats, slippers, and one of your tank tops thinking that you would be more comfortable dressed in these clothes instead of the itchy hospital gown." Soda says.

"Thank the lord, I've been dying to get out of this thing. Why do they make people wear these things, don't they know how uncomfortable they are?" I say happily.

They all chuckle at my outburst about the hospital gowns. My brothers leave the room while a nurse comes in and helps me change into my more comfortable clothes while maneuvering around the wires. Once I'm fully clothed she leaves the room and my brothers come in with a wheel chair.

"Why do you have that?" I ask.

"To take you to the psyche ward for your evaluation." Pony says.

"I can walk." I say defiantly.

"No Sky you can't, doctors orders." Soda says.

I huff, annoyed by this whole situation. Soda wheels the wheelchair right up next to the bed while Darry and Pony help me into it. Soda wheels me down the hallway while Darry and Pony walk on either side of me. When we reach the psyche ward we are met with a tall slim man, who I'm going to assume is my doctor.

"Hi Skyler, shall we get started?" he asks.

 **Please review!**


	29. Chapter 28

**In Italics is the doctor talking and in bold is Sky.**

 _I huff, annoyed by this whole situation. Soda wheels the wheelchair right up next to the bed while Darry and Pony help me into it. Soda wheels me down the hallway while Darry and Pony walk on either side of me. When we reach the psyche ward we are met with a tall slim man, who I'm going to assume is my doctor._

 _"Hi Skyler, shall we get started?" he asks._

"Let's get this thing over with." I say.

Soda wheels me into a room with a couch and pillows all around and a desk and some weird paintings on the walls. I don't like this place, it just seems too happy for some reason.

"Sky we'll be right out in the hallway waiting for you when your done." Darry says.

"Okay."

 **Soda's POV:**

Once the door to the examination room is shut Darry, Pony, and I move into the observation room behind the two way mirror to watch and listen in on Sky's examination. I feel like we're spying on her, but I really want to know why she tried to kill herself and I'm hoping that we will find out from this examination.

 _"Skyler-"_

 **"Its Sky."** she says cutting the doctor off.

 _"Okay Sky, your brothers seem to love and care about you a lot." he states._

 **"Yeah they do, and I love and care about them just as much."**

 _"So what grade are you in?"_

 **"9th."** she says.

 _"Do you like school? You must have a lot of friends."_

 **"I guess."**

 _"So h-"_

 **"Is all this really necessary!?"** she asks irritated.

 _"Yes Sky it is, but it will go by a lot quicker if you answer my questions."_

 **"Fine."** she says with attitude.

 _"As I was saying, do you get good grades?"_

 **"Yeah, I'm not allowed to get anything lower than a B."**

 _"And why's that?"_

 **"Because Darry, Soda, and Pony think that if I do then I'm not living up to my full potential and they don't like that."**

 _"Do they ever get mad at you if you don't get grades that live up to their standards?"_

 **"Not really they just seem disappointed, so I try as hard as I can to get the good grades because I don't want to disappoint them, I don't want to disappoint any of my brothers."**

I didn't realize she felt so bad if she disappointed one of us.

 _"You really love them don't you."_

 **"Yeah."**

 _"So Sky why are you here? You seem like a healthy, smart, beautiful girl, so how did you end up in a hospital?"_

Here we go. I'm praying that she will answer this question.

 **"Ummm..."** she says trailing off and pulling at the hem of her tank top, something she does when she's nervous.

 _"Take your time Sky, we have all the time in the world."_

 **"Well I guess I'm here because I got hurt."**

 _"And how did you get hurt?"_

 **"I've been getting bullied and they beat me up."** she says still keeping her head down.

 _"Who are these so called bullies?"_

 **"I can't tell you."** she whispers.

 _"Sky, its just us here nothing you say will ever leave this room."_

 **"I said I can't tell you!"** she yells, he obviously hit a nerve.

 _"Okay then how did they hurt you, what specifically did they do to you?"_

 **"Th-they kicked me...punched me...slapped me...cut me...burned me...and r-. I can't tell you anymore."** I can see the tears rapidly falling down her face even though she tries wiping the tears away with her hands, but more just keep falling. It takes all my strength not to run in there and wrap her in my arms and tell her everything is going to be okay.

"Soda, she'll be fine. She's doing great." Darry says putting a hand on my shoulder, he must have sensed that I wanted to go help her.

I nod.

 _"Its okay Sky, you're doing great. When did they start hurting you? You don't have to know the exact date, like how long days, weeks, months?"_

 **"Ummm...its been about a month now, maybe two."**

"A month! They've been hurting her for over a month! How could we have not looked into this? How could we have let this happen to her!?" Darry yells.

"Darry be quiet these walls aren't that thick and we don't want her to hear us and know that we are watching and hearing everything she says." Pony whisper shouts at him. Darry's about to say something else but the sound of the doctor asking another question stops him.

 _"Did you tell your brothers about it? Did they stop it or try to stop it?"_

 **"I-I-I told them part of it. Bu-but I shouldn't have even told them that."**

 _"Why can't you tell them?"_

 **"I-I can't tell you. Th-this is my battle anyways I don't want to drag them into it."**

Its not just her battle though, its all of ours. She knows our pact, no matter if its one of us or one of the gang we are always going to be there for each other and protect one another.

 _"Sky, they're your brothers I'm sure that they'll help you."_

 **"I-I know they will. I'm not saying they won't."**

 _"Then what's stopping you?"_

 **"I-I-I'm scared."**

I was right someone is threatening her, that's the only explanation for why she would be scared to tell us.

 _"Scared of what?"_

 **"I don't want to talk about it."**

 _"Okay, we'll come back to it."_

 _"Now Sky you probably already know what I'm going to ask next."_

 **"Yeah. You want to know why I did it."**

 _"Did what?"_

 **"Well tried to kill myself."** she says, the tears starting to fall again.

 _"So, why did you?"_

 **"I don't know."**

 _"I've met with many patients Sky, everyone has a reason."_

 **"I guess I did it because the world would be better off without me."**

 _"Why do you think that?"_

 **"Because its true. Most of all I'm a burden to my brothers and they would certainly be better off without me."**

How can she think that? She knows that she is the best thing that has ever happened to us, our life just wouldn't be the same without her in it. I mean she saw how worried we were when she ran off and we didn't know where she was. I have to convince her that she is no such thing.

"Soda, why is she thinking like this?" Pony asks me.

"I don't know, Pone."

"You guys know that somebody is messing with her head right? I mean she wouldn't just all of a sudden start thinking like this, when she has never thought that she was a burden ever in her life." Darry says.

"Yeah we know Dar, I just want to know who." I say.

"I know Soda and we will find out, sooner or later she isn't going to be able to keep it in anymore and she will explode and let it all out." he says.

 _"Now why do you think that Sky? From what you've told me about your brothers, I doubt that they could ever think you were a burden to them."_

 **"They don't have to think it, because I know its true."**

 _"How do yo-"_

 **"ENOUGH! I'M NOT ANSWERING ANYMORE QUESTIONS! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"** she snaps, and there's her breaking point. I hear her breathing picking up and coming in, in short quick gasps.

"Darry I'm going in there! The doctor can continue his examination tomorrow, but she's had enough for today." I say going into protective brother mode.

"We're right behind you little buddy." Darry says.

I run out of the room and just about bust down the door to the examination room. I run to Sky's side and sit right in front of her trying to get her to look at me and calm down before she passes out again.

 **Please review!**


	30. Chapter 29

_**"ENOUGH! I'M NOT ANSWERING ANYMORE QUESTIONS! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"**_ _she snaps, and there's her breaking point. I hear her breathing picking up and coming in in short quick gasps._

 _"Darry I'm going in there! The doctor can continue his examination tomorrow, but she's had enough for today." I say going into protective brother mode._

 _"Were right behind you little buddy." Darry says._

 _I run out of the room and just about bust down the door to the examination room. I run to Sky's side and sit right in front of her trying to get her to look at me and calm down before she passes out again._

 **Pony's POV**

Darry and I run into the room just a beat behind Soda, we run over to Sky. Soda's trying to get her to calm down and look at him.

"Sky it's okay, just calm down." he says.

"Come on sweetie just calm down." Darry coos at her.

"Sky it's okay, we're all right here. You don't have to answer anymore questions." I tell her putting my hand on her shoulder.

Just like that she jumps out of the wheelchair and backs into a corner of the room next to the doctor's desk. She's looking at us like a deer in headlights, her eyes are as big as saucers.

"Baby girl just calm down, come sit with me. Just take my hand." Soda coos reaching his hand out to her.

"No! Stop trying to help me, you're all better off without me!" she yells.

"Sky how can you think that, we would all be a total mess, the whole gang would too if we didn't have you in our lives." I say.

"Stop trying to change my mind, because you can't. I've already made up my mind." she shouts.

What the hell does that mean? I'm surprised the doctor hasn't called someone in to come sedate her yet.

"Sweetie just calm down and everything will be alright." Darry says.

"How can you say that everything will be alright!? Nothing will ever be alright again! They won't allow it to be!" she screams.

"Yes, it can Sky and it will be. Whoever is telling you that it won't be is a liar and just trying to hurt you." I tell her taking another step closer to her.

Darry and Soda discretely take a few steps toward Sky trying to get close enough for one of them to wrap her up in their arms and try to calm her down.

"Don't come any closer!" she yells. So much for discretely.

"Baby girl we are just trying to help you, so please let us." Soda pleads with her.

"You can't help me though, I'm already too broken to be helped." she shouts. I see her look at the doctors desk for a split second and then back at us. What is she thinking?

I hear the door open and see a doctor coming in with a syringe full of clear liquid to most likely sedate her. The doctor starts moving towards Sky with the needle, hoping to go unnoticed. But, it's kind of hard to get anything past Sky nowadays. The minute the doctor came into the room, Sky noticed him.

She reaches and grabs the letter opener off the doctors desk.

"I said don't come any closer!" she growls holding the letter opener to her unwrapped arm that's not in a cast.

"Sweetie calm down and give me the letter opener." Darry says calmly, while reaching out for it.

"You guys just won't listen! I said stay back!" she yells and takes the letter opener and slices a cut in her arm all the way from her wrist almost to her shoulder.

The blood starts dripping down her arm, she is about to make another cut but in one quick movement Darry reaches out and grabs her arm stopping her while the doctor sticks the syringe in her arm while pressing down on the plunger. Sky sways and falls into Darry's arms, the sedative already kicking in since she's such a light weight.

"Darry, I feel funny." she slurs.

"It's okay baby, it's all over now." he says to her and kisses her head.

 **Back to Sky's POV**

I open my eyes and my vision is all fuzzy, I don't know where I am. The longer I keep my eyes open though the more my head hurts, my body feels all weird and tingly too. When my vision adjusts and isn't fuzzy anymore I finally get a good look around the room, I'm obviously in a hospital room but this isn't the one that I was in before, its different. I continue to look around and I don't see my brothers here either, I wonder where they are. I'm still hooked up to wires and IVs but not as many as before, at least I don't think I am. I want to know where my brothers are, so I try to get out of this uncomfortable bed. When I go to move though I can't my legs won't move and my hands will only move a little bit. I look down at my legs and see that there are restraints around my ankles and when I look at my hands there are also restraints around them. Why the hell am I handcuffed to the bed? What the hell happened?

I start pulling at the restraints trying to loosen them a bit, but its no use. I'm really frustrated and confused right now so I start freaking out. I continue to pull at the restraints but it still doesn't help, so I start screaming and screaming. My breathing is starting to pick up because I am now starting to panic.

"Help!" I scream but I doubt anyone heard me since the door is shut.

Even though I think that nobody can hear me I still try. "Help!" I scream again at the top of my lungs this time. After a couple more times of this someone finally comes through the door.

I still continue to scream for help though.

"Baby girl you're okay, I'm right here." Soda coos at me.

"Pepsi, why can't I move?" I croak tears now starting to fall down my face.

"Baby girl you don't remember anything that happened before you woke up do you?" he asks wiping away some of my tears.

I shake my head no at him.

"Hold on a second baby, I'm going to go get Darry and Pony and tell them your awake." he says starting to get up.

"No! Please don't leave me." I shout which comes out like a weird frog noise or something.

"Baby I'll be right back, I won't even be gone for 10 seconds. By the time you count to 10 I will be back. Okay?" he says holding my hand.

I nod at him, he let's go of my hand and goes out the door. I'm at 5 when he comes back in with Darry and Pony behind him.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" Darry asks me pulling the chair up to the side of my bed and sitting in it.

"I'm sore, but why am I tied to the bed Darry?" I ask. He looks away from me and looks at Soda and Pony, its like their having a silent conversation right in front of me and I don't know what their saying.

"Will someone please tell me!?" I shout causing them all to turn their heads towards me.

Soda pulls up a chair on the other side of the bed and sits in it. He grabs one of my hands in his, but its kind of awkward since I'm handcuffed to the railing of the bed.

"Baby girl, you really don't remember anything do you?" he asks me.

"I told you I don't. What are you guys hiding from me?" I ask getting irritated.

"Baby." Darry says so I turn my head towards him. "You're handcuffed to the bed because the doctors are afraid that you are going to try and hurt yourself again, and frankly so are we."

"What do you mean again? I've only hurt myself one time." I ask completely confused.

"No Sky, you've tried to hurt yourself twice now." Pony says solemnly.

"No I didn't. Wouldn't I remember it if I did?" I ask getting annoyed, why are they lying to me.

"You don't remember it baby girl probably because the dosage of sedative they gave you was so high." Darry says.

"What do you mean sedative? The last thing I remember is my examination with the doctor. What happened after that?" I ask.

They are all silent for awhile, probably debating whether they should tell me or not.

"Someone please tell me!" I shout.

 **Sorry guys but I'm going to stop the chapter here. If I don't the chapter would be like 3,000 words long. Anyways, I hope you like it. And as always please review!**


	31. Chapter 30

_"Someone please tell me!" I shout._

"Okay, I will." Soda says.

He takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Baby girl a little more than halfway through your examination you started to freak out, your breathing started coming in short quick gasps. We all ran into the room and tried to calm you down, but nothing was working. You jumped out of the wheel chair and ran into one of the corners of the room, when we tried to come near you you just yelled at us and told us to stay back. You started shouting how we should have let you finish what you started before and how we would be better off without you. Darry and I tried coming towards you again but you just threatened us to stay back again. A doctor silently came into the room trying to make sure you didn't notice, but you did. When the doctor started coming near you with the sedative you threatened him not to come any closer and grabbed the letter opener off the doctors desk. The doctor took another step towards you and you took the letter opener and sliced it from your wrist almost to your shoulder. Darry grabbed you and held you still, while I took the letter opener away from you. The doctor gave you the sedative which quickly went into affect and then you were out cold." he says with some tears falling down his face.

The whole room is silent except for the silent whimpers coming from all my brothers. Now I feel awful. I don't believe that it happened though, but then I look down at my arm and see that it is indeed wrapped up from my wrist to my shoulder. What the hell did I do? I need to see it so I start unwrapping the bandage from my arm, which catches Pony's attention.

"Sky what are you doing?" he asks choking on a sob.

I shake my head at him dismissing his question and just continue to unwrap my arm.

"Honey you have to stop, your arm needs to heal." Darry says putting his hand on my arm to stop me from unwrapping it any further.

"I need to see it." I say.

"You need to see what baby girl?" Soda asks trying to grab my hand and take it away from my arm.

"I need to know if what you're telling me is true. I need to see if the cut is actually there." I say pulling my hand away and unwrapping the bandage the rest of the way. Once the bandage is fully unwrapped from my arm and falls to the floor I finally see the damage to my arm, the damage that I caused but I don't remember doing. Its all too much, I start crying using my hands to cover my face, well trying to though its hard with the restraints.

Someone starts rubbing my back and I can tell that its Darry because his hand is heavier than Soda's and Pony's and not as smooth as theirs.

"It's okay Peanut. You're okay now." he coos at me.

How can he say that? Nothing is okay!? I am the furthest thing from safe! Anger bubbles up inside me replacing the sadness I was feeling just seconds ago and I snap.

"How can you say that!? I am not okay, can't you see that!? I've tried to kill myself twice now! How the hell does that make me 'okay'!?" I scream.

Soda reaches out and grabs my hand, I turn my head and face him. "Baby girl we know that you're not okay, but we don't know what else to say. That's all we can tell you because you won't let us in. Baby girl it's okay to let your walls down. I know why you put them up, but I don't know why you won't come to us for help. Please baby girl just let us help you, let us in." he says.

I turn away from him and look at the cut on my arm, the one that I caused. I run my fingertips up and down it which stings a little but I ignore it.

"Why me? Why did they have to choose me?" I whisper to myself hoping that my brothers won't hear me. But of course they did.

"Sky please just talk to us. We can't help you if you won't let us." Pony says sitting at the bottom of my bed giving my leg a reassuring squeeze.

"I can't though, don't you get that." I say my voice raising slightly.

"Baby girl we know you're scared to tell us, but there is nothing to be scared of." Soda says.

How the hell does he know that I am scared to tell them?

"How do you know that I'm scared to tell you?" I hiss.

"Umm we can tell by your face and how you act when we ask you questions about it." Darry says shakily, their lying to me.

"I know your lying to me. The only person that I told that to was-" I say but cut myself off.

"That son of bitch doctor lied to me and told you what I said. Didn't he!?" I shout.

"Sky, you need to calm down before you pass out again." Pony tells me.

"I'm not going to calm down until one of you tells me how you know that." I spit.

"Baby girl the doctor didn't tell us. Even if we had asked him he wouldn't break the patient and doctor confidentiality." Soda calmly says.

"If he didn't tell you, then who did? There was nobody else in the room with us, so how could you possibly know that?" I spat.

Darry let's out a sigh. "Peanut we were in the room next to the examination room, listening and watching everything that you were saying and doing." he says solemnly.

"How?" I shout.

"The mirror that is in the room is a two way mirror. We were on the other side of it." Pony says with his head down.

"So you spied on me?" I spit.

"Yeah baby we did." Darry says.

"Why?" I ask sadly, why would they spy on me? I understand that they want answers but spying on my private examination is not the way to get them.

"Baby girl we're worried about you. How are we supposed to understand and help you if you won't let us. Spying on you was the only way we were going to get some answers, even if it wasn't all of them." Soda says grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

I snatch my hand away from him. "Don't touch me." I growl.

"Sky I know you're mad at us, but we just wanted to help you." Pony says.

"You weren't thinking about me, you were only thinking about yourselves." I hiss.

"Baby girl-"

"Don't waste your breath trying to explain to me the good reason you had for spying on me, because I'm not going to believe you. How can I trust you now that you lied to me?" I say the anger disappearing from my body and being replaced by sadness.

"Sky, you gave us no other choice. What were we supposed to do? Wait until we found you on the street dead because you waited too long to tell us what was happening. We already lost mom and dad, I refuse to lose you too." Darry says and I can hear the sadness in his voice.

"That would never happen. If anybody was to end my life, it would be me because I can't take it anymore. The people doing this to me aren't that stupid and plus they would never risk losing their personal punching bag." I say glaring at him.

"You don't know that Sky! With all the injuries that you have been coming home with for the past month, I'd say that they wouldn't think twice about killing you." Soda yells.

"You have to believe me, that if I could tell you I would. You think I enjoy being a personal punching bag day in and day out? Because news flash, I don't. You guys know that I tell you and the gang everything, but this is just something I can't tell you. Especially now since I've just given them the perfect black mail to hold over me and make sure that I stay quiet. So please just understand, I am doing this all to protect you guys." I say holding back a sob.

The room is silent for awhile, I think my brothers are trying to process what I just told them.

Soda is the first to speak. "Baby girl we don't need protecting, we're supposed to be the ones protecting you. We are failing at it miserably, what kind of brothers does that make us? No matter what their threatening you with, it doesn't matter. The gang, you, and us are all a family and when one of us is in trouble we're there for one another. What else have they done to you to make you forget that? In the past you never thought twice about telling us something. When that girl beat you up you told us, when that soc slammed you into the locker you told us and we made sure it never happened again, when a kid at school made fun of you you told us, there are so many other times I could name to make you understand but it doesn't seem like any of it would change your mind. Baby girl I will tell you this though, whether you tell us yourself or not we will find out one way or another, I can promise you that." he says completely serious.

"No you won't, they'll make sure of it. How do you think they've been getting away with it for this long? They make sure nobody ever sees it happen, and if anyone does their too scared of them to tell someone. At this point they have so much power over me, that if they say jump, I say how high." I say.

"Pean-."

"I can't talk about this anymore, I've already said too much. They have eyes and ears everywhere." I say cutting Darry off.

"Sky-"

"I'm in a lot of pain right now, can one of you go ask my nurse for my pain meds? I can't really hit the call button since you know, I'm handcuffed to the bed." I ask cutting Pony off.

"Sure peanut, I'll be right back." Darry says kissing the top of my head and then leaves the room in search of my nurse.

 **I know guys, kind of a drama filled chapter. Please review!**


	32. Chapter 31

_"Sure peanut, I'll be right back." Darry says kissing the top of my head and then leaves the room in search of my nurse._

About 5 minutes later Darry comes back in with my nurse following.

"Your brother told me your in a lot of pain." she states.

"Yeah my body hurts all over, but my arm hurts way more than the rest of my body." I tell her.

The nurse looks down at my arm and sees that I unwrapped the bandage, and gives me a disapproving look.

"On a scale of 1-10 how bad is the pain both in your arm and all over your body?" she asks while taking my blood pressure and checking my vitals.

"My body is probably a 5 or 6, but my arm is more like a 9 or 10." I tell her.

"Okay I'll be right back with some pain meds and a new bandage to wrap your arm." she says and then leaves the room.

Shortly after she comes back and hands me my pain meds which I take and then she cleans my cut.

"Shit." I hiss pulling my arm away because whatever she cleaned my cut with stung like a bitch.

"Sky watch your language, she's just trying to help you." Darry scolds me.

I let the nurse finish cleaning my cut and then wrap it back up in new bandages.

"Okay you should be all set for 6 hours or so. I'll come in later to check on you and see how you're doing, but this time please keep the bandage on your arm. Your arm won't heal properly if you don't keep it wrapped up." she says and then leaves the room.

I slam my head back into the pillow and let out a huff in frustration.

"What's wrong baby girl? Your meds should have kicked in by now so you should be feeling better." Soda says.

"Its not that. I just want to get out of this hell hole and go home." I sigh.

"Sky again with the language." Darry scolds me once again.

"Sorry, I'm just so frustrated." I say.

"We know you are peanut, but you can't get out of here until you are given the okay by the doctor. And I'm guessing by what he saw yesterday he's either not going to release you or he's going to and make you see a therapist daily or weekly." Darry tells me.

"I'm fine though, its not like I'm going to try and kill myself again." I say frustrated.

"Baby girl I have to disagree with you there. How do we know that you won't? I mean you tried to twice in less then a week. How do we know that the minute you get home you won't try again? Or if whoever is hurting you pushes you too far again that you won't?" Soda rants.

"I'm sorry that I've caused you guys so much trouble, I'm such a burden to all of you. I'm surprised that you haven't just left me already and never returned or that you haven't disowned me yet." I say solemnly.

"Sky stop saying that. It would never ever happen in a million years, we're all the family we have left." Pony says.

"Peanut please stop saying and thinking things like that, because none of it is true and it never will be." Darry says holding my hand.

"I'm sorry. I can't say that I will completely stop thinking it, but I will try my hardest not to." I say squeezing his hand.

"Well that's a start." Pony says.

"If I talk to the doctor again tomorrow and make him see that I really am okay. Do you think he will let me come home with you by the end of the week?" I ask.

"I don't know baby girl. That's all up to the doctor." Soda says squeezing my other hand.

All I do is nod.

We're all laughing because Pony told some cheesy joke that really isn't funny, but then again its feels good to laugh again. I haven't laughed in awhile. All of a sudden though something doesn't feel right in my stomach.

"Baby girl are you okay?" Soda asks looking at me concerned.

"Peanut what's wrong?" Darry asks sounding distressed.

"B-b-bu-cket." I manage to choke out.

Pony grabs the bucket on the floor and puts it in front of me seconds before I throw up everything that's in my stomach, which isn't much. I can't remember the last time I ate something. I think it was yesterday morning, but I'm not sure. Darry rubs my back until I'm done and there is nothing left in my stomach. Soda hands me a glass of water to rinse my mouth, which I do and then I spit it back out into the bucket.

"You okay now Sky?" Pony asks.

"Yeah I think so." I say drained collapsing onto the pillows behind me.

"Baby girl when was the last time you ate?" Soda asks rubbing his cold hand against my clammy forehead.

"I don't know yesterday morning or at dinner the night before last. I'm not really sure." I say.

"Peanut I'm going to go get you something to eat. Is there anything in particular that you want?" Darry asks me standing up.

"Not really, I do want apple juice though." I say.

"Sure thing, sweetie. I'll be right back." he says leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Soda I'm really not that hungry though. Can't I just drink the juice?" I ask.

"No baby you can't, you need to eat at least half of whatever Darry brings back for you. Okay?" he says in a fatherly tone.

"Okay." I say not really happy about it.

Darry comes back 15 minutes later with a tray full of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a glass of apple juice. He pulls the table thing in front of me and sets the tray on it. I just stare at the food not really wanting to eat it, let alone touch it.

"Baby girl your body needs the food to heal itself and for you to get better. The more you eat the quicker your body will heal and hopefully the quicker you can get out of here." Soda says.

I groan but start eating anyways. I start with the pancakes first, suddenly feeling like I haven't eaten in days, which in all truth I haven't. When I finish, which to my surprise I ate almost all of it, Darry takes the tray and throws it in the trash and then moves the table thing away from me.

We talk about everything and anything for the next few hours. When the clock strikes 9 they have to leave. They all kiss my head and tell me that they will see me in the morning.

Not even 10 minutes after they leave does Carter's ass hole of a father come in.

"Ready for your beating, slut?" he asks smirking.

"Just get it over with, I can't really fight back since they have me handcuffed to the bed." I say.

He just laughs and then starts punching me repeatedly in the face. I don't know how many times he has punched me in the face and stomach because I lost count after 10. He's still punching me when the door opens and someone walks in.

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger! I wonder who it is? Please review!**


	33. Chapter 32

_Not even 10 minutes after they leave does Carter's ass hole of a father come in._

 _"Ready for your beating, slut?" he asks smirking._

 _"Just get it over with, I can't really fight back since they have me handcuffed to the bed." I say._

 _He just laughs and then starts punching me repeatedly in the face. I don't know how many times he has punched me in the face and stomach because I lost count after 10. He's still punching me when the door opens and someone comes in._

 **Soda's POV**

Darry, Pony, and I are on our way to the parking garage to get the truck and then go home. We're about half way there when I remember that I forgot my sweatshirt in Sky's room.

"Darry I'll be right back I forgot my sweatshirt in Sky's room." I tell him.

"Okay little buddy just be quick about it." he says. I nod at him and start walking back to her room.

I get to her door and open it, walking in.

"Baby girl I for-." I start to say but then I look at Sky and I am shocked. I see some doctor it looks like punching her repeatedly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!?" I shout with a dog like growl coming from the back of my throat. Wow, I've never heard that sound come out of me before.

Whoever this doctor is whips around to face me, his eyes are so big that he looks like a deer in headlights. He just stands there saying nothing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!?" I shout again.

He doesn't say anything and instead bolts for the door. I run out after him and grab him by the collar of his lab coat and pull him back. One of the nurses on duty takes notice to our little scuffle and comes over.

"What the hell is going on here?" she demands.

"I don't know who this guy is, but I just walked into my sisters hospital room and he was in there beating the crap out of her." I growl.

The nurse takes a good look at the doctor and then looks back at me confused.

"Sir I don't know who this guy is either. He's not one of our doctors." she says.

"My baby sister is in her room in a lot of pain right now and I need to go make sure she's all right. I don't really care who he is at the moment but I do want your security to take him into their custody and then take him down to the police station." I hiss at her.

"Yes sir. Once I finish with that I will bring your sister her next dose of pain meds." she says while a security guard comes and handcuffs the guy and then takes him away.

I nod and then rush back into Sky's room, but before I can get there I hear what must be Darry and Pony running up behind me. I stop where I am and turn around to look at them.

"Soda what is happening? Some nurse up front told us that something was wrong with Sky. Is that true?" Pony asks concerned.

"I can't explain right now just follow me, Sky's in pretty bad shape." I say running back into her room.

The light is on now and Sky looks 10 times worse than she did when the light was off. I gasp at the sight. One of her eyes is completely swollen shut and the other eye is just starting to swell. Her jaw is bruised and swollen and her bottom lip is split, from where I am now it also looks like her nose might be broken. I look down at the rest of her body to see if anything else is damaged and I see blood around her stomach seeping through her hospital gown.

"Oh baby girl I'm so sorry, we never should have left you here by yourself." I say rushing to the side of her bed and taking her hand in mine.

"What the hell happened!?" Pony growls.

"Who did this to her!?" Darry growls.

"Guys I will answer your questions later, right now we need to be here for Sky and make sure she's okay." I tell them turning my attention back to Sky.

"S-S-Soda?" she croaks out.

"Yeah baby girl I'm right here, we're all right here." I coo at her.

"Peanut I'm so sorry we left you." Darry says squeezing her other hand.

"P-P-Pony?" she croaks.

"I'm right here Sky, don't worry." he says rubbing her leg to let her know he's there.

"Darry?" she whispers.

"Yeah Peanut, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Why-why is the room spinning?" she asks.

"Peanut the rooms not spinning." he tells her confused.

"Yeah it is and there are stars everywhere and it's-it's- da-da-dark.." she croaks trailing off, then her whole body goes limp and the machine that she is hooked up to starts beeping loudly.

"Pony go get the nurse! She's losing too much blood, hurry!" I holler at him. He runs out the room and comes back not even 10 seconds later with Sky's nurse. Darry and I move out of her way and she asks us to leave the room while she takes care of Sky. Once we're out in the hallway Darry and Pony immediately start asking questions.

"Soda what the hell happened to her?" Darry shouts. Which makes it easier for me to hear him over the beeping sound coming from Sky's room.

"I don't really know. I came back to get my sweatshirt but when I walked into the room some doctor was beating the shit out of her. When I made my presence in the room known he turned around and bolted out of the door. I followed him and stopped him, I yelled at the nurse trying to find out who he was but she says he's not even a doctor at this hospital. I had her have the security take him into their custody and then take him down to the police station and place him in their custody." I rant.

"I can't even respond to that I am so furious right now." Darry growls

"Soda do you think this is the first time that that guy has beat up Sky, because I know that it was hard to tell because she has so many bruises on her face but some of those are old ones. Do you think that he has beat her up more than once?" Pony asks trying to mask his anger, but failing at it miserably.

"I saw that too Pone, so no I don't think this was the first time. I just think that this was the first time he got caught doing it. I am thankful that I forgot my sweatshirt in her room if I hadn't, who knows how much longer this would have gone on without anyone knowing." I say and I hear the beeping suddenly stop, which makes me think the worse has happened and a lump form in my throat.

"Your sister is stable, you're lucky that I was able to get to her so quick. I don't think she would've made it if I wasn't there when I was. She's awake now but she's a little loopy because of the medicine I have her on. I cleaned all her wounds and I also removed her restraints, the doctor gave me the okay to remove them, before this happened to her. I also wrapped a bandage around her stomach to stop the bleeding so she will be a little uncomfortable, I also put a splint on her nose I don't think it's broken but it is badly bruised. She's still in a lot of pain but I gave her her pain meds so they should kick in soon. I'll come back in an hour to see how she's doing and check her vitals." she says and then walks away.

"Thank you." I say as she's walking away.

Darry, Pony, and I all head back into Sky's room. She's sitting up in the bed and by the looks of it she is trying to get up.

I run over to her and put my hands on her shoulders to stop her. "Baby girl what are you doing? You are in no condition to get up, the doctor says you need to rest." I tell her, but my heart basically breaks when she looks up at me with her almost completely bruised face and tears running down it.

"Pepsi it hurts, it hurts so much. I want all of this to go away, I want to go home, and I want mom and dad back." she cries, while slurs some of it already starting to feel the effects of the meds.

Oh Sky. I hug her tight but not too tight because I don't want to hurt her anymore than she already is. "I know you do baby, we all do. I know it hurts, but once your meds fully kick in the pain will all go away, I promise." I coo at her trying not to start crying myself.

"Pepsi?" she croaks.

"Yeah baby I'm right here." I say.

"Can you lay with me? Please?" she whimpers.

"Of course baby girl." I say. She moves over in the bed making space for me and then I lay down next to her while she lays her head on my chest.

"Pony come here." she slurs.

"I'm here Sky." he says. Sky reaches out and grabs his hand in hers squeezing it tight.

"Soda I'm going to go talk to the nurse, I'll be right back." Darry says leaving the room.

About an hour later a nurse comes in and wheels Sky's bed out of the room and into a family suite, so that we can stay here with her all night, every night until she is released.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	34. Chapter 33

I am in so much pain right now that I can't even form words to describe it. I'm glad that Soda came back and stopped him, he was beating me so bad this time that I think he would"ve killed me if nobody had stopped him. I owe Soda big time. I have this gut feeling though that when I get out of the hospital, wait if they let me out of the hospital that this is going to come back and bite me in the ass. The nurse came in 10 minutes or so ago to give me my next dose of pain meds but they haven't kicked in yet, and Darry went to get me something to eat and should be back soon.

"Baby girl, you alright in there?" Soda asks me waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You seem so far away. What are you thinking about?" he asks.

"Oh it's nothing. Is Darry going to be back soon? I'm actually hungry for once." I tell him.

"Yeah baby he should be back any minute now." he says squeezing my hand.

I nod. Soda was right though because seconds later Darry comes through the door holding a tray of food. Soda moves the table thing in front of me while Darry sets the tray on it, I dig in immediately. I'm about half way through the French toast on my tray when something just doesn't feel right in my stomach, making me stop eating.

"You okay Sky?" Pony asks me.

"I-I-I don't think so." I get out.

"Peanut what do you need?" Darry asks concerned.

"B-b-buck-et." I say.

Pony hands Soda the bucket and Soda places it in front of me right as everything inside my stomach comes out. After what seems like hours but is probably only minutes there is nothing left in my stomach to throw up. After I rinse out my mouth I collapse back into the pillows completely exhausted.

"Better now sweetie?" Darry asks.

"No superman, I still don't feel good." I whine.

"In all honesty Sky you don't look that great either." Pony says.

"Thanks Pony, that really makes me feel better." I say sarcastically.

"Seriously though baby girl you really don't look good." Soda says putting his hand on my forehead.

"Darry she's burning up, maybe you should go get the nurse." he says his voice thick with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be right back peanut." he says kissing my forehead and walking out of the room with a worried look on his face.

Minutes later Darry comes back with my nurse behind him.

"Your brother tells me you're not feeling very well." she says while taking my blood pressure.

"Well if you count your stomach throbbing in pain and throwing up everything in your stomach as not feeling well, then yes I am." I say sarcastically.

"Don't take it personal, this is how she gets when she's sick. She either gets really sarcastic or really mean." Pony tells my nurse.

"I do not!" I argue.

"Pone don't get her worked up, that's the last thing she needs right now." Soda scolds.

My nurse doesn't say anything until she is done checking me over.

"Sky I'm going to need you to sit up so that I can see how your cut is healing. I think it might be infected and that's why you're not feeling well." she says.

I do as she says and she starts unwrapping the bandage from around my torso. I see her facial expression change from calm to worried right in front of my eyes. Is it really that bad?

"Your cut is indeed infected, I'll be right back with some ointment to put on it and some medicine that should make your stomach feel better and bring down your temperature." she says and then leaves the room.

"Soda I don't feel good." I whine.

"I know you don't baby girl but the nurse is coming back with some medicine that will make you feel better." he says squeezing my hand and running his fingertips down the side of my face, which feels good on my hot face since his hands are cold.

A few minutes later the nurse comes back, she immediately starts rubbing the ointment into my cut.

"Shit that hurts." I groan.

"Sky.." Darry starts.

"I know, I know watch the language. But you would be swearing too if you were in the pain I'm in right now." I say.

I've got him there because he doesn't say anything else.

Once the nurse is done putting the ointment on my cut and rewrapping the bandages around my torso, she hands me some pills and a glass of water.

"Here take these, they'll make you feel better." she says.

I quickly take them and then fall back into the pillows.

"The pills will kick in quickly and she will become very drowsy and probably be out for a couple of hours." I hear the nurse tell Darry.

She's right though because I now feel really tired and it feels like everything is moving in slow motion.

"Darry my body feels weird and tingly." I say feeling loopy.

"It's okay peanut, just close your eyes and go to sleep." I barely hear him say because I am too far gone, and then everything turns dark.

 **Sorry for the late update and short chapter! It's just that it's the week before finals and I am crazy busy! Please review!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Darry's POV**

Pony, Soda, and I are all sitting in the hallway outside the examination room. Its been 4 days since Sky got sick and the doctor thinks that she is well enough to have another examination. She's been in there for almost an hour now, I hope everything is going well and she won't have another freak out like last time. Sky needs to get this doctor's okay before she can leave the hospital.

"Darry she's been in there a long time, do you think she's okay?" Soda asks.

"Yeah little buddy I think she's doing just fine." I say.

10 minutes or so later Sky comes out of the room with the doctor following. She runs straight into my arms and holds onto me for dear life, I hug her back and rub my hand up and down her back soothingly.

"How'd she do doc?" I ask.

"She actually did very well, she answered almost all of my questions, though some she refused to answer and I didn't push her to because she was doing so well and I didn't want to ruin that." he says.

"So are you going to give the okay to release her?" Soda asks getting straight to the point.

"I'd like to talk to you guys alone first before I decide." he says.

"Pony why don't you take Sky back to her room and we'll be there in a little bit." I tell him.

"Yeah okay, let's go Sky." Pony says grabbing onto Sky. Sky doesn't let go though, she keeps a vice like grip on me.

"Honey, we'll be there in a few minutes, the doctor needs to talk to us now though." I softly tell her.

Her grip loosens and she turns around and grabs Pony's hand, and they start walking down the hall. Sky abruptly stops Pony though.

"What's wrong Sky?" he asks her.

"My legs are tired, can you carry me?" she asks him and even though I can't see her face I can tell by the tone of her voice that she is using her puppy dog eyes.

"Hop on Sky." Pony says bending down so she can hop on his back. After he has her situated they continue the walk to her room and are soon out of our sight.

I turn my attention back to the doctor. "So what do you want to talk about doc?" I ask.

"I thought you guys would want to know some of the questions that she did and didn't answer." he says

"We promised Sky that we wouldn't spy on her again. But, if you think that it is in her best interest to tell us then we'll listen." Soda says.

"Okay, so one of the questions I asked her was why she tried to kill herself. At first she gave me the same answer that she had in the previous evaluation but after saying that she changed her answer. She said that if she was dead then the people hurting her wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore and she wouldn't be in pain anymore. Near the end of the evaluation I tried to get her to tell me who was hurting her but the minute I asked her she completely shut down and refused to answer anymore of my questions, so I thought it was best to end the evaluation after that." he says.

"I knew those creeps were behind this." Soda growls.

"Down boy." I tell him placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for telling us this doc, it really helps us with trying to understand what's going on inside that head of hers." I say.

"So doc are you going to give the okay for her to be released or not?" Soda asks getting anxious.

"At this point I think your sister is in a good place mentally to be released. I would still keep a close eye on her though, right now she seems fine and like she won't try to take her life again. But, if she gets pushed to her breaking point again then I'd bet my salary that she will try again and if you're not on top of it then she probably will succeed. I mean look how close she came when you first brought her in here, if you would have brought her in a minute or two later she might not be with us right now, so consider yourselves extremely lucky." he says.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Soda's face light up like a Christmas tree when the doc tells us that she can come home.

"Thank you doc for all your help with Sky, we really appreciate it." I tell him.

"Your welcome, it is my job anyways." he says with a smile.

"Darry let's go I want to get out of here and bring my baby sister home." Soda says sounding like a little kid high on sugar.

"Okay little buddy let's go." I say and we start walking down the hallway towards Sky's room.

"Wait." the doctor shouts. Making us stop mid-step.

"Yeah doc?" I ask turning around to face him.

"I just want to give you one more piece of advice." he says.

"Well what is it?" Soda asks getting impatient.

"I can tell you right now that Sky is never going to tell you the whole story about what happened to her. Yes, she told me how she told you guys that she was raped. She also told me that she never meant to tell you and it kind of just slipped out. If you want to know the full story, then you guys are going to have to catch whoever is doing this to her in the act. I have seen many patients throughout my career and I can tell when a patient has gone through something traumatic and life changing like Sky has, but I can also tell when someone is completely and utterly terrified of whoever is hurting them finding out that they told someone something about what was happening to them. Even if it was the tiniest of information about it. Sky is that type of person. These people that she says are hurting her, she is utterly terrified of them. Once again I would bet my salary that these people aren't just scaring her they are threatening her to keep her quiet. During her evaluation she constantly said how important you guys are to her and that she's scared that one day you will be taken away from her and she will be left all alone. Sky made it known that she is extremely protective of you guys, whatever those creeps are threatening her with, it has to do with you guys and that's why she hasn't said anything for so long and she never will because of their threat. So like I said you have to catch those creeps in the act if you have any chance of stopping it." he says.

"Thanks for the advice doc we hadn't thought of it that way. When we stop whoever is doing this to her, we will make sure to let you know." I say.

"Thank you Darry. I hope you stop them soon, because they are destroying that sweet girl in there." he says and then shakes our hands and leaves us to go back to Sky.

"Darry we have to catch those creeps hurting her." Soda growls.

"I know we do little buddy and we will. Right now though let's focus on bringing peanut home." I say as we are almost to her room.

"Darry what did the doctor say? Can I go home?" Sky asks the minute we come through the door.

"Yes baby girl you can come home." Soda says with a smile on his face from ear to ear.

"Yay!" Sky shouts and starts laughing.

We can finally bring her home.

 **Sorry for the late update. I've been finishing up last minute things that are due by the end of this week. As always please review!**


	36. Chapter 35

I can't stop bouncing up and down in my seat as we drive home from the hospital, I'm just so excited that I can finally go home.

"Sky stop bouncing, you're gonna make me sick." Pony whines placing his hand on my shoulder trying to stop my bouncing. It doesn't work though, I just can't contain my excitement.

"Darry are we there yet?" I ask for probably the millionth time even though the drive from the hospital to our house isn't that long.

"Sweetie for the millionth time we're almost home. Look I can see the house now." he says pointing in front of us.

When we pull up in front of the house I jump out of the truck and run into the house before Darry even has the chance to shut off the car let alone put it in park. The door closes behind me with a loud bang, who would have ever thought that I would actually miss that sound. I kick my shoes off and head straight for my room and flop down on my bed, I've missed my bed so much.

"Sky where are you?" I hear Darry shout from the living room.

"In here." I shout back.

A minute later he comes in the room and puts my bags down next to the bed, he then sits down next to me on the bed.

"Honey can you do me a favor?" he asks.

"Sure, what is it?" I ask.

"Next time, can you wait until I at least put the car in park before jumping out of it." he says smiling at me.

"Sorry Dar, I was just so excited to finally be home. Next time I will wait until the moving vehicle comes to a complete stop." I say smiling back at hm.

"Thank you, sweetie." he says kissing my head and then leaves the room.

After I have unpacked my hospital bags and put everything that needs to be washed in the hamper and the rest back in the closet I go out into the living room.

"How does it feel to be home Sky?" Pony asks as I plop myself down on the couch between him and Soda.

"It feels great! If I had to spend 1 more night in that place I probably would have killed myself." I tell him.

Pony's face goes ghostly pale and Soda gasps. Whoops! Maybe that wasn't the best word choice considering the previous events.

"Sorry bad word choice. Let's just say that I hated that place." I say.

"Yeah baby girl we know you did, you told us over and over again how much you did." Soda says with a chuckle lightly shoving me as he gets up off the couch.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Its my turn to make dinner tonight." he says.

"No!" I yell.

"Oh come on Sky its not that bad." he says trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes it is! Mashed potatoes are not supposed to be green. Can you please not color the food tonight, I don't really want to throw up after I eat it." I ask him.

"Sky you're no fun. But, since you just got home from the hospital I won't change the color of the food this time. Next time I make dinner though I probably will." he says smiling and then walks towards the kitchen to make dinner.

I get up off the couch and start walking out of the living room.

"Where are you going Sky?" Pony asks.

"To sit on the porch out back." I tell him.

"Okay, I'll make sure one of us comes to get you when dinner is ready." he says.

"Okay." I respond walking down the hallway, through the kitchen, and out the back door.

I was going to just sit on the porch and get some fresh air, but the big tree in the backyard catches my eye. I walk to it and when I'm standing directly under it I start climbing. I'm about halfway up the tree but I still want to get higher, so I continue to climb until I'm sitting on the branch at the very top of the tree and there are none left for me to climb. I love it up here its just so quiet and calm, and it really gives me a chance to be alone and just think. The doctor says that I can't go back to school until next week and I am so nervous and terrified at the same time to go back. Even though my brothers brought me my schoolwork while I was in the hospital I still have quizzes and tests to make up. I'm not worried about the quizzes and tests though, I could do those in my sleep. I'm worried about what Carter, Seth, and Cole are going to do to me once I come back. Even though Carter's dad made up for the beatings that Carter, Seth, and Cole couldn't give me I still doubt that they are going to go easy on me once I come back. I know their not going to go easy on me especially since Carter's dad got caught, so I haven't had a beating in almost a week. They will definitely make up for it when I come back though. At least I have a few more days of peace left and my body has a few more days to heal fully before I have to go back and face them. By the time I go back my body will have fully healed, and then they will beat and hurt me again. I have no idea how long I've been up here, it could have been minutes or maybe even hours. I've been so consumed in my thoughts and worries about going back to school. I think I hear somebody calling for me though.

"Sky dinners ready." I hear Pony I think holler.

"Soda, Darry she's not out here." I hear him holler inside the house.

"Sky?" I hear Pony shout again.

"Sky where are you?" I hear Darry shout.

"She said she was coming out here to sit on the porch. Where did she go?" Pony asks.

"Would you two shut up." I hear and I know that's Soda.

"Well do you know where she went?" Darry asks.

"Guys she didn't go anywhere, you should know her better by now. She's still right here in the backyard." Soda says.

"Well I don't see her, so where is she hot shot?" Darry asks and I can tell by his tone that he is getting irritated.

"Follow me." he says.

I can hear them moving closer towards the tree. I look down and I see three sets of eyes staring back up at me.

"Sky." Darry says frustrated.

"Hi." I say innocently.

"What are you doing in the tree? You told Pony you were going to be sitting on the porch. You do realize you just got released from the hospital today right? I don't think the doctor would approve if he saw you right now." Darry says scolding me.

"Baby girl do you have an explanation for why you are up in the tree, and at the very top. You do remember what happened last time you were up at the very top of a tree, right?" Soda asks in a fatherly tone.

"Well I was going to sit on the porch, but then the tree caught my eye and I just had to climb it and once I started climbing I just couldn't stop until I was at the top." I explain to them.

"Sky can you just come out of the tree and then we can continue this conversation." Pony asks.

"Yeah, give me a minute." I say and start climbing down the tree slowly.

"Wait did you say last time? What happened the last time she was in a tree?" Darry asks and I can tell by his tone that he is angry. I'll let Soda tell him and I'll just continue to climb down.

"When we went to look for her after the incident between the two of you, Pony and I found her high up in the big tree at the park. When we were talking to her and trying to coax her out of the tree she missed a branch and started falling out of the tree. She would have hit the ground if Pony and I hadn't caught her." Soda tells him.

"Sky I don't want to find you high up in any trees or climbing any trees ever again." Darry tells me and I can tell by the tone of his voice that he's not kidding.

Once I'm back on the ground I tell him. "I can't promise you that Darry. High up in a tree is where I do my best thinking and where I go so that I can just have some time to myself."

"Well if your not going to stop climbing them, can you at least not climb to the very top of them where you could easily fall?" he asks.

"I'll try not to." I tell him.

"Thank you peanut. I worry about you enough as it is, I don't want to have to start worrying about you possibly falling out of a tree and hurting yourself." he says pulling me to him and kissing my head.

"Now I have two questions." I say.

"What are they Sky?" Pony asks.

"My first question is for Soda. Did you dye any of the food you made tonight?" I ask.

Soda laughs at my question. "No I didn't baby. I thought that since you just got home from the hospital that you should eat some normal colored food." he says grinning from ear to ear.

"Now what's your second question peanut?" Darry asks.

"Can we go eat? I'm starving." I ask.

"Sure baby girl, let's go." Soda says throwing me over his shoulder and running inside the house. Darry and Pony are laughing loudly at Soda and I as they follow us into the house.

 **Yay! Sky is finally home from the hospital! Please review!**


	37. Chapter 36

After I'm done with my dinner, I get up and go into the kitchen to wash the dishes since it's my turn tonight. I haven't even turned on the water yet when Darry comes in.

"Sky, I'll clean up. You just got home from the hospital you should be resting. Pony and Soda are in the living room watching Mickey, so why don't you go relax on the couch and watch it with them." he says taking the plate that is in my hands and putting it in the sink.

"Darry you guys have been doing my chores for weeks now, I think it's time for me to go back to doing my own chores." I tell him.

"Sky we don't mind doing them. Now let me do this and go rest on the couch with Soda and Pony." he says pointing in the direction of the living room.

"Darry I've been resting for weeks now, I'm sick of it. I know the doctors say that I should continue to rest for the next few days but I know my body better then they do. I feel well enough to not be sitting on the couch or laying in bed 24/7 for the next few days." I argue.

"Sky you need to go rest and that's final. Now go." he says in a fatherly tone.

I glare at him and huff in annoyance. I turn around and start stomping my way to the living room.

"Sky stop stomping." Darry warns.

That just makes me stomp even louder. I flop myself down on the couch in between Soda and Pony and just sit there pouting.

"What's with the pout, Sky?" Pony asks.

"Darry is just really getting on my nerves." I tell him.

"What did he do this time or what did you do this time baby girl?" Soda asks.

"Neither of us did anything, we just got in an argument." I say.

"Over what?" Pony asks.

"Well he keeps telling me that I need to rest, but I have been resting for weeks now and I'm sick of it! I'm going stir crazy!" I exclaim dramatically.

"Sky the doctor did say you need to rest though and you need to listen to him." Pony says agreeing with Darry.

"I think that I know my body better then my doctor. I feel well enough to not sit around the house 24/7 for the next few days. I'm not saying that I'm ready to go out and run a marathon, but I'm certainly well enough to go for a walk or climb the tree in the backyard or do the damn dishes for Christ sake." I rant.

"Baby girl we're all just trying to make sure that you heal properly and don't over do it just because you're home and out of the hospital now." Soda says also agreeing with Darry.

Ugh.

"Fine. I really don't like you guys right now though." I say irritated.

"We love you too, Sky." Pony says smiling at me.

"Yeah, yeah." I say waving my hand.

Pony, Soda, and I have been watching Mickey for half an hour now, while Darry sits in his recliner reading the newspaper. I am so bored, I wish I could go do something or something interesting would happen.

A few minutes later the gang comes busting through the door. My prayers have been answered!

"Dally!" I shriek jumping off the couch and throwing myself into his arms.

"Hey short stuff, how ya been?" he asks hugging me tight but not too tight, not wanting to hurt my arm anymore than it already is.

"I'm not short!" I protest.

"Keep telling yourself that short stuff. But really how are you?" he says using his nickname for me once again.

"I've been better." I tell him truthfully.

He smiles at me and ruffles my hair, to which I smile back at him.

"Skyler!" Two-bit shouts picking me up and spinning me around.

"Two-bit put her down now!" Darry booms.

Two-bit immediately sets me back down on my feet, not wanting Darry to skin him for not listening.

"Guys I told you to come by sometime tomorrow, not tonight. Sky just got home from the hospital today and she needs her rest." Darry says clearly not happy.

"Darry I've been resting for weeks, if I rest any longer I am going to lose my mind. Can they please stay?" I beg putting on my puppy dog eyes, knowing that he can't say no to them.

"Fine, but only for a couple of hours." he says firmly.

"Thank you Superman." I say hugging him tightly.

"Sky why did you get so excited when you saw Dally, but not when you saw the rest of us?" Steve asks me.

"Oh I was excited to see all of you, but Dally's my favorite so that's why." I say.

"Ha, told ya." Dally says proudly shoving Steve.

"I'm truly hurt Sky." Steve says.

"Me too." Two-bit chimes in.

"Me three." Johnny says speaking up for the first time since he's been here.

"Oh quit acting like babies. You guys know that I love all of you, it's just Dally's my favorite since I've known him the longest." I say hugging each of them.

Once it's settled that I love all of them, we all sit anywhere there's a seat in the living room and talk about anything and everything. Everyone tries to stay clear of talking about anything that has to do with what happened before I went in the hospital and what happened while I was in the hospital. The gang fills me in on what I've missed while I was in the hospital. Two-bit got in a fight with a soc, Steve fills Soda in on what he missed at work, and Dally got in a drunk bar fight. Wow I've missed a lot.

"Okay guys it's getting late." Darry says getting up from his recliner.

I look up at the clock on the wall and it reads 10:30. Where did the time go?

"Yeah it is. We'll see you later Sky." Dally says getting up, he gives me a hug, and then heads for the door, while the gang follows suit.

"What, do we not mean anything to you anymore?" Soda complains motioning to him, Darry, and Pony.

"No you do, it's just that short stuff here is my favorite. Plus she's a lot cuter then you three." Dally says winking at me and walking out the door.

"Ass hole." Soda mumbles.

"I heard that!" Dally shouts from the street.

"I swear that guy hears everything, whether he's in the room with you or not." Pony says.

Steve, Two-bit, and Johnny all give me a hug goodbye and say they'll see me later. They then say bye to my brothers and then their out the door and walking down the street away from our house.

"Thanks for letting them stay Dar, I really needed that." I say smiling at him.

"I know you did baby. I wasn't so sure about letting them stay in the beginning, but when I saw how much your face lit up and how big of a smile you had on your face while they were here, I knew that I had made the right decision by letting them stay." he says pulling me to him and hugging me tight.

"Yeah, it was nice to see a glimpse of happy Sky tonight." Pony says.

I smile brightly at him.

"Okay now it's really late and I have work tomorrow and you have school tomorrow Pony. So I want all of you in bed within the next 20 minutes. Got it?" Darry says in a fatherly tone.

"Wait I thought Soda had to work tomorrow too?" I ask.

"My boss gave me the rest of the week off because he knows that you just got home from the hospital. So you're stuck with me all day for the rest of the week baby girl." Soda says smiling at me.

"No! You're so annoying I won't be able to survive the next couple of days." I say dramatically.

"You did not just say that." Soda says somewhat serious.

"Oh, but I did." I say smirking.

"You're going to regret that Sky." he says.

"I don't th-." I start to say but I am attacked by Soda tickling me.

"No-No-No stop please." I get out.

"I told you that you would regret it baby girl." he says still not stopping.

"Please please stop, I can't take anymore." I say in between laughs.

"Not until you apologize." he says.

"Never." I say.

"Suit yourself." he says still tickling me.

"Fine, fine I'm sorry." I say giving in, not being able to take the tickling anymore.

He stops after he hears my apology. "See, now that wasn't so hard." he says smirking at me.

"Okay guys enough fooling around. Bed, now." Darry instructs.

"Yes sir!" I mock marching off to the bathroom. Darry shakes his head at me as I march past him.

Once I've brushed my teeth and am changed into my pajamas, I lay in the middle of the bed and wait for Pony and Soda. A few minutes later they come in and get in bed on either side of me. Darry then comes in and says goodnight to all of us, then shuts the light and the door behind him as he leaves the room.

"Did you take your meds Sky?" Pony asks.

"Yup, I took them after I brushed my teeth." I tell him.

"Good." he says.

"Are you guys warm enough?" Soda asks.

"Yup." Pony says.

"I'm a little cold." I say.

Soda turns over and wraps his arm around me, which instantly provides the warmth I was needing. Today was a great day I think as I slip into a peaceful slumber.

 **Please review!**


	38. Chapter 37

It's 4:30 right now and I've been cooped up in the house with Soda all day. To say I am bored out of my mind is an understatement. I tried to go out in the backyard and sit in the tree to read my book but Soda wouldn't let me, saying that I needed to rest. So here I am laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling. Darry and Pony should be home soon, so maybe I can talk Darry into letting me go for a short walk. I really just need to get some fresh air, be alone, and clear my head of all my troubling thoughts. At 5 on the dot, Darry and Pony come through the door.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Darry asks me setting his tool belt down.

I jump up off the couch. "Can I please go for a walk, Dar? I promise I won't go very far, I just need to get some fresh air to clear my head." I beg.

The look on his face tells me that he is having an internal battle with himself about whether he should let me or not.

"What's your pain level right now Sky? Don't even think about lying to me either." Darry asks firmly.

"Right now I would say it's around a 4 or 5." I tell him truthfully.

"Don't go any further then a block away from the house. Got it?" he says.

"Got it. Thank you, Darry." I say giving him a hug and smiling brightly at him.

"Be back before dinner." he says as I'm putting my sneakers and sweatshirt on.

"I will." I say as I walk out the door.

I start walking enjoying the beautiful weather and the nice day. I swear I'm not much more than half way down the street when I bump into someone and fall on my ass. I look up trying to see who it is but I can't because the sun is so bright. I stand up and I now can see who it is, and in an instant my mood goes from happy to angry and pissed off.

"What the hell do you want?" I hiss.

"Oh, I missed you too slut." Cole says with the same demon like smile on his face that Carter has.

"As if." I spit brushing pass him and continuing on my walk. I maybe take 5 steps before he grabs me by my hair and pulls me back in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going? We're going to have some fun." he says smirking.

"Won't Carter and Seth get mad at you for doing this without them?" I ask.

"Well they won't find out because this will be our little secret." he says still wearing that same smirk.

"Well hate to tell you but there will be nothing to tell them, because nothing is going to happen." I growl.

He just stands there laughing at me while he still has a grip on me. I try to yank myself away from him but his grip on me is too tight, so I do the next thing that pops into my head. I slap him across the face, hard. He turns back around and oh if looks could kill, I swear his eyes are actually red he is so angry right now. I take a few steps back distancing myself from him and raise my fists ready for a fight.

"You sure you really want to do this slut?" he asks also raising his fists.

"Well it's actually going to be a fair fight this time, so let's go." I spit and get ready to throw the first punch, but also bracing myself for the first hit at the same time.

 **Johnny's POV**

I'm currently walking to the Curtis residence, I'm almost there when I hear some sort of commotion. I walk a little further and then I see what I heard, some greaser and soc are fighting. As I walk almost all the way past them I notice that it isn't just some greaser, that greaser is Sky and from the looks of it this fight has been going on for awhile. I can see the blood on her fists and the few punches that her and the soc have both endured. I run as fast as I can the rest of the way to the Curtis house, I run up the front steps and into the house letting the door slam loudly behind me.

"Whoa Johnny. What's going on?" Dally asks.

I take a few seconds before answering his question trying to catch my breath and I notice that the whole gang is here.

"Fight." is all I get out at first.

"Did you get in a fight?" Darry asks standing up from his recliner. Always the protective one, no matter who it is in the gang.

"No. Sky is in a fight with a soc, I saw her when I was walking here and ran as fast as I could." I say.

"Where?" Soda growls.

"Not far from the house. We might want to hurry though, it looked like the fight had been going on for awhile when I walked by." I tell them.

Darry, Soda, and Pony immediately run out the door and me and the rest of the gang follow them. I don't have to tell them where to go because you can hear the fight going on as we're running down the street and soon we come face to face with the fight.

 **Darry's POV**

The minute Johnny says the words fight and Sky, Soda, Pony, and I book it out the door with everyone following us. We run a little less than half way down the street and then we see Sky fighting with some soc. She is back to to us so I can't see the damage that that soc has caused. I don't really care right now, all I care about is stopping this fight.

"Leave her alone!" I shout from not even 4 feet away from them.

"Back off Darry." Sky growls not even looking at me.

"Get away from her." I growl once again trying to end this fight.

"Darry stop! This is my fight, now let me finish it." she growls while throwing a hard right hook to the socs jaw. I knew she could fight, but I never knew it was this good. I smile slightly proud of her, but that smile quickly disappears when the soc lands a hard punch to her stomach which causes her to grimace but it doesn't seem to faze her at all. She lands another solid punch to the socs nose, the soc brings his hand up to his face and wipes away the blood bleeding from his nose and then focuses his attention back on Sky. He punches her again in the jaw and then knees her in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground.

I can't continue to watch my little sister get beat up, so I take a step forward prepared to step in the middle of the two of them, but Pony holds me back.

"What are you doing Pony?" I hiss.

"She will be pissed at you if you step in. Look at her anyways it doesn't really look like she needs our help, just let her handle this, I think she needs to do this. If it was any old fight she would've let you step in by now, this one has to be personal so let her finish it." he says.

I didn't think about that but now that he said that, I know that he's right.

 **Back to Sky's POV**

I guess Darry listened to my warning because he hasn't stepped in yet. I quickly scramble to my feet and then I land another solid punch to Cole's face and then he lands another one to my stomach followed by one to my face. I reach up and touch my split lip, when I pull my finger away it's covered in blood. Oh he is going to regret even getting in this fight with me.

"Ready to give up and beg for mercy yet slut?" Cole asks smirking.

"What the hell did you call her!?" Soda growls.

"Soda shut the hell up!" I shout at him.

"Ready to cry because you got beat by a little girl?" I spit focusing my attention back on Cole. I then land not one but two punches to his face and one to his stomach. He doubles over and falls to the ground, he starts to get back up but I kick him in the stomach making him stay down.

"Told you that you'd be crying." I spat as he stands up and sulks away.

He's only a short distance away from me when he turns around and says, "this isn't over slut." and then continues to walk away.

I disregard his threat for now and smile brightly because I actually beat one of my abusers. I turn around smiling from ear to ear and come face to face with my brothers who don't look happy and the gang. Huh, I forgot that they were here, so I brace myself for the slue of questions that will be coming my way.

 **Please review!**


	39. Chapter 38

I turn around and face my brothers and the gang with a smile from ear to ear on my face.

"Sky what was that?" Darry demands.

"It was me fighting with some stupid soc. What else did it look like?" I ask.

"Why ar-"

"Sorry Darry I just have to step in. Good going Sky, you beat that soc good." Steve says cutting Darry off and high fiving me. If it's even possible the smile on my face grows bigger.

"How did you guys find out I was in a fight anyways?" I ask.

"Johnny saw it happening on his way over to the house and he told us about it and then we all came running to stop the fight." Pony tells me.

"Yeah we were going to stop the fight but you wouldn't let us." Soda says not happy at all.

"You didn't need to stop it, I had it handled." I say in my defense.

"We could all see that you had it handled but that's not why we wanted to stop it." Soda says.

"Then why?" I ask confused.

"Well it's clear that you've forgotten that you just got out of the hospital yesterday, you're supposed to be resting not getting in fights with socs." Soda scolds.

"It's not like I went looking for a fight, it kind of just happened." I say defensively.

"Sure you didn't." Soda scoffs.

"What the hell does that mean?" I growl my anger level rising.

"Nothing, just forget it." Soda says dismissing his previous statement.

"No it's not nothing, so tell me." I persist.

"Fine. It's just that you're so unpredictable lately, who knows what you're going to do next. I mean are you going to try and hurt yourself again now?" Soda spats.

I hear the gang gasp. I take it none of my brothers told them that I tried to kill myself.

"Soda that's enough." Darry tells him warningly.

"No Dar it's alright it's nothing I can't handle." I say and then turn my attention back to Soda.

"What the hell is your problem? I didn't do anything wrong, I defended myself. What, should I have just stood there and taken the beating?" I spit.

"You want to know what my problem is!?" Soda shouts.

"Guys stop fighting, there is nothing to fight over." Pony says trying to stop our fighting.

"Well apparently Soda thinks there is something to fight about. So just come out with it already Soda." I spit.

"My problem is you! You're so frustrating! It's always one problem after the other with you lately. It's Sky's in the hospital, Sky got beat up at school, Sky had another nightmare, and on and on and on. We also all know that that soc wasn't just any old soc, you knew him and had a bone to pick with him. We could all tell by how you were fighting. Why can't you just tell us the whole story about what's happening to you and then we can put this all behind us." he shouts.

Oh now he's done it.

"I already told you I can't tell you! Whether you learn the full story or not this will never go away, it's always going to be in the back of all our minds. But no you're right, I should be saying sorry for causing all of you all this trouble. I'm sorry that I got raped that was clearly my fault, I'm sorry that I hurt myself because of my abusers because that was also my fault, I'm sorry I had to be in the hospital for weeks that too was my fault, I'm sorry that I can't sleep through the night without having a nightmare and waking you guys up that is also my fault, and I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to any of you." I hiss.

"Happy now Soda?" I spit and I can feel tears pricking at my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. I brush pass him and everybody else and walk to the house, I can't be around him right now. I have to admit though that he's right I am just a problem that everyone has to deal with. I know what I have to do when I get home, I think 7 cuts will suffice for what happened today. One cut for every member of the gang that I am a burden to.

 **Darry's POV**

"What the hell was that Soda!?" Dally shouts.

"You guys can't tell me that you have never thought about anything I just said and have never felt this way since the first time Sky came home with a bruise." he says defending his actions.

"Soda we've all felt upset and angry about this situation. But none of us have ever said that to Sky or told Sky that she is just a problem in our lives." I say angrily trying to hold back my urge to beat his ass right now.

"Soda you probably just made her think of herself as a burden to us all over again. I mean we've been trying for weeks to get her to not think that way and she just started to not think that way and now she is going to see herself as a burden once again because of your stupid ass not being able to keep your mouth shut!" Pony hisses at him.

"I'm sorry alright! I'll go apologize to her." he says.

"Don't even bother Soda if you don't really mean it." Steve buts in.

"I really am sorry though. I have to make this up to her." he says solemnly hanging his head.

"Don't try to now. She probably won't even look at you let alone talk to you when we get home. She's probably locked herself in her room by now and we'll be lucky if we can get her to come out of it to eat dinner later on." I tell him still immensely pissed off at him.

"Let's go home, when we get there I'll try to get Sky to come out of our room because she clearly isn't going to talk to you Soda." Pony spits and then we all start walking back to the house.

When we get to the house I expect Sky to be locked in her room crying, but she's sitting on the couch and her hands and clothes still have blood on them from her fight. I'm surprised that she didn't clean herself up. As I walk towards the couch to sit next to her, I notice that she is holding a white rag to her forearm.

"Sky what is that?" I ask her already dreading the answer.

"I couldn't find the gauze to bandage it up." she says not looking up at me.

"I can see that. Why are you holding the rag to your arm? What's under the rag Sky?" I ask getting more anxious.

"Soda said that I'm a burden and a problem that everyone has to deal with and now that I think about it, I agree with him. So I punished myself." she says still avoiding my gaze.

"No baby girl I was angry with the situation and wasn't thinking. I didn't know what I was saying, don't believe a single thing I said." Soda says kneeling in front of her.

"Did somebody say something?" Sky asks acting like Soda isn't even here.

"Peanut please don't tell me you did what I think you did." I plead praying that she didn't really do it. I mean she was doing so well right before she was released from the hospital and since she came home. I'm really hoping that Soda didn't just cause her to take 5 steps back in her mental recovery.

"I'm sorry." she says looking up at me with tears in her eyes as she removes the rag from her arm. When she does that I finally see 7 little cuts on her forearm that I was praying wouldn't be there.

"Oh peanut." I sigh pulling her to me and hugging her tight afraid that if I let go she will just disappear.

"Pony can you help her clean up and bandage her arm, please?" I ask him.

"Sure Dar, come on Sky let's get you cleaned up." he says holding his hand out to her and giving her a soft smile. Sky reaches out and grabs his hand using it to pull herself off the couch. Pony and her walk down the hallway and into the bathroom shutting the door behind them. Once their gone I turn my attention to Soda.

"Look what you caused!" I shout at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that she would do this." he says defensively.

"You said yourself how unpredictable she has been lately, so you should have seen this coming. Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut!" I shout.

"I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry." he says solemnly.

"Darry isn't the one you should be apologizing to!" Two-bit shouts at him, his happy go lucky demeanor completely gone.

"I'm sorry isn't gonna cut it this time." I hiss.

"Soda that little girl is dying inside because of what some socs are doing to her and she is hurting herself because of it. Now she just hurt herself again but not because of something they did, but because of something you did. How does that make you any different then them?" Dally hisses punching him in the face hard.

Soda doesn't say anything knowing that anything he says will be useless and instead sits there hanging his head.

"You messed up big time Soda. I'm your best friend and I can't even look at you right now after what you just did to Sky." Steve says walking out the door. Two-bit and Johnny leave too shortly after.

"Darry I'm going to head out I can't stand to be in the same room as him right now. Tell short stuff I will come by and see her later on." Dally says.

"I will." I tell him as he walks out the door.

I sit down in my recliner using all the strength I have to not punch Soda in the face right now for what he said to Sky. A few minutes later Sky and Pony come out of the bathroom and back in the living room. Pony sits on the couch and Sky lays down and rests her head on his lap.

"Did you find the gauze?" I ask.

"Yeah. I cleaned up all her cuts and put ointment on the ones on her forearm and then wrapped it up in gauze." Pony tells me.

"He did a great job Dar, maybe he should be a doctor when he's older." Sky says smiling.

"I guess we have our own in house doctor now." I say smiling back at her.

"Baby girl can we talk?" Soda quietly asks her.

"No." she deadpans not even glancing his way.

"Darry I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight. Okay?" she asks.

"Yeah sure peanut. I'll go grab your pillow and the spare blankets from the hall closet." I tell her getting up and going to retrieve them.

I put the blankets and her pillow on the couch next to Pony and then look at the clock. How the hell did it get to be 9 o'clock?

"Darry I'm going to go put my pajamas on and then I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired all of a sudden." she tells me.

"Okay honey." I tell her and kiss her head as she walks pass me and to her room.

"Soda don't try to fix this now, you can fix it tomorrow, well you can try." I tell him sternly.

He looks up at me and nods. When he looks at me his eyes are bloodshot from crying so much. Sky comes back into the living room a few minutes later and lays down on the couch and I cover her up with the blankets.

"Goodnight Superman." she says snuggling into the blankets.

"Goodnight peanut." I tell her kissing her head and then leave the room to go to bed myself while Pony and Soda do the same.

Soda's really going to have to work hard to fix things between him and Sky. We should be focusing on figuring out who that guy was she was fighting because that wasn't any old fight. That fight meant something to Sky and was personal, I would bet this house that that guy either raped her or is apart of it in some way.

 **I know this was a drama filled chapter. Please review!**


	40. Chapter 39

I keep tossing and turning on the couch, I just can't seem to get comfortable. I throw the blankets off me and sit up frustrated. I can't sleep without Pony's or Soda's arm around me, but I'm not going to get up and crawl in bed with them because I am still immensely pissed at Soda. I can't go to Darry either because he has to get up early for work and I don't want to wake him up. I look up at the clock and it reads 2 o'clock in the morning, I get up and walk into the kitchen thinking maybe if I eat something then I will be able to sleep. I turn the light on and open the fridge I'm not in the mood for chocolate cake right now so I keep looking. In the very back of the fridge I find a peach, I grab it and put it on a plate and cut it up. I fill a glass with water then grab my plate and walk into the living room and sit back on the couch. After I finish my snack I set my dishes on the coffee table and then I lay back down and try to fall asleep, and eventually I give into the darkness.

* * *

I'm all alone and everything around me is pitch black. I start walking forward and the whole room or wherever I am lights up, the light is so bright that it blinds me. When I can finally see again I see Cole in front of me with his fists raised, he steps towards me and punches me square in the jaw. I can taste the metallic taste that blood has in my mouth. I face him and throw a punch to his nose, I'm about to throw another punch but two invisible pairs of hands reach out and grab both of my arms making me now unable to fight back. Cole comes charging at me and throws punch after punch after punch at me. All of a sudden Soda appears behind Cole and he is just standing there watching.

"Soda, help me." I cry. He just stands there motionless and makes no attempt to help me.

"Soda please." I beg.

"Why would I help you? You're just a burden to us all." he says coldly.

"Soda.." I cry again but he just disappears.

 **Soda's POV**

I can't sleep, I've been trying to for hours but I just can't. I can't believe that I said those things to Sky, Dally's right I'm no different then those creeps that are hurting her. My words caused her to hurt herself again. I'm such a horrible brother! I roll over to look at the clock and it reads 4 in the morning. I lay on my back and try to get some sleep, but the minute I close my eyes a blood curdling scream sounds through the house. I spring out of bed throwing the covers off me and run out of my room, down the hall, and into the living room.

Sky is thrashing on the couch with tears running down her face and her hands clenched in fists. I kneel down in front of the couch and grab her hand.

"Baby girl it's okay, it's not real, you're safe." I tell her soothingly.

"Soda please help me." she whimpers.

Oh no. I caused this nightmare, she's having this nightmare because of me.

"Soda why won't you help me?" she whimpers again.

"Baby girl I'm right here." I tell her pulling her up into a sitting position while she continues to thrash around. I sit on the couch and pull her onto my lap and hold her tight as she continues to thrash and whimper.

"Soda don't leave me, please." she begs.

"Baby girl I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, please just open your eyes baby." I coo at her.

Sky's eyes shoot open and she starts bawling while her body trembles uncontrollably.

"Baby girl it's okay you're safe now. I've got you." I tell her hugging her tighter and rubbing her back.

She jumps off my lap and stands in front of me with her arms crossed while still crying somewhat.

"Why are you here?" she asks with venom in her voice.

"I heard you screaming out here, so I came to comfort you like I always do." I tell her.

"Well you didn't have to, you should have let Darry or Pony come." she spits no longer crying.

I sigh. "Sky we need to talk." I say patting the space next to me on the couch.

"Why? So you can tell me how much of a burden I am again." she hisses but sits down on the couch anyways.

"No. I never meant anything that I said to you, you have to know that. I guess all the anger and frustration I have pent up inside me about this situation just became too much and I took it out on you. You are not a burden in no way shape or form." I tell her apologetically now starting to cry myself.

"We're all angry and frustrated Soda, but you don't see Pony or Darry or anyone else in the gang taking it out on me." she says.

"I know Sky, I know. I'm so sorry and I'm so sorry that my words caused you to want to hurt yourself again. You were doing so well baby girl and now I just made you take steps backward in your recovery. I'm no different than the people hurting you. I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry though I know that that doesn't make up for what I did." I tell her apologetically.

"I know you're sorry Soda. But, please don't ever compare yourself to the people hurting me you are nothing like them. Yes you made a very big mistake but you're my brother and I forgive you. But please next time you're overwhelmed by this situation please take it out on something else, not me. Take it out on a wall or break something or just talk to me about it." she says scooting closer to me and resting her head on my shoulder.

"I love you so much baby girl and I'm so sorry." I tell her and kiss the top of her head.

"I love you too, Pepsi. Now since I forgave you, I need you to forgive me." she says.

"What do you need to be forgiven for baby girl?" I ask her completely confused.

"I'm sorry." she says looking down at the floor.

I put my fore finger under her chin and force her to look at me. "For what baby girl?" I ask.

She doesn't say anything and she doesn't tear her gaze away from me either. She just holds up her arm that was wrapped in gauze but isn't anymore. I can see the 7 cuts that she gave herself earlier today, but there are also 7 new cuts that are still bleeding somewhat.

"Oh baby girl. What did you do?" I sigh.

"I couldn't sleep and images from when I was r-r-raped just kept replaying in my mind, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I just needed some form of a release." she whimpers.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. Come on let's go get you cleaned up and then I'll make us some breakfast." I say looking at the clock and seeing that it's 8:30. I stand up and reach my hand out to her, but she holds her arms out meaning she wants to be carried. So I bend down and pick her up from the couch and bring her into the bathroom where I clean her arm up and re-bandage it up with new gauze. We then go into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"What sounds good baby girl?" I ask her.

"I'm not really hungry." she says quietly.

"Sky you have to eat something." I tell her in a fatherly tone.

"I don't want to." she whines.

I'm about to say something but Darry comes into the kitchen fully dressed for the day.

"Morning peanut you guys seem to be on better terms than yesterday. Is everything okay between you two?" he asks while wrapping an arm around Sky from where she sits on the counter.

"Yeah everything's all good between us now superman, we talked it all out." she says smiling at me.

"Well that's good. Now do you guys know why there are no razors in the bathroom anymore?" Darry asks.

"I took them all out and hid them." I tell him while pouring Sky a glass of chocolate milk and handing it to her. If she won't eat anything I know that she will at least drink this.

"Why?" he asks confused.

"So that I couldn't use them to hurt myself again, because I punished myself again during the night." Sky tells him.

"Why peanut? You were doing so good." Darry asks her.

"I couldn't get the images of that night out of my head, I just needed some sort of release." she tells him.

He nods knowing what she means by 'that night'.

"I guess we're going to have to get you liquid hair remover from now on aren't we? At least until we know for sure that you won't do this again." Darry tells her.

"Yeah." she says, jumping off the counter and walking out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going Sky?" I ask her.

"To sit on the couch and watch Mickey." she responds popping her head back in.

"Not before you eat something." I tell her sternly.

"Fine." she huffs. Stomping back into the kitchen and making herself a bowl of instant oatmeal. Once she finishes her oatmeal she goes and sits on the couch.

"Pony let's go you have to get to school and I have to get to work." Darry shouts through the house.

"Coming." Pony shouts back.

"Bye." Sky and I both say as they run out the door.

I plop down next to Sky on the couch and she puts a pillow on my lap.

"What are you doing Sky?" I ask her.

"Getting comfortable." she says laying on her side resting her head on the pillow on my lap and then pulls a blanket over her.

"Comfy?" I ask.

"Yup." she says.

We sit there together watching Mickey for the rest of the morning.

"I love you baby girl." I whisper to her as I hear her breathing even out and know that she is asleep.

 **Topseysmykitty I know that you are waiting for Sky to go back to school, but I have a few more chapters after this before she does because the doctors told her to heal up and then she can go back to school next week. But don't worry the chapters before that will be drama filled. Please Review!**


	41. Chapter 40

**Carter's POV**

I tone out what my stupid biology teacher is saying and let my mind drift back to thoughts of that little slut like it so often does. It's been almost 2 weeks and she still isn't back at school. I told my dad to beat her up while she was in the hospital just to remind her that no matter where she is even if we're not around she will still get punished. I'm still pissed at my dad for getting caught by one of her idiot brothers. I know that the little slut was released from the hospital 2 days ago but she's still not back in school which pisses me off, she will be back soon though. Overheard one of her greaser friends say that she will be back on Monday next week and today is Thursday, so I will get to see her in 4 days and I can't wait. Seth, Cole, and I have so many horrible things planned for her that we just can't wait, we're so excited. It's our way of giving her a welcome back party, the party won't be fun for her though but we'll have a lot of fun even if she doesn't. The end of the day bell ringing is what snaps me out of my thoughts. I gather up my things and walk out of the classroom where Seth and Cole wait in the hallway.

"Hey Carter." Cole says.

"Hey." I say back.

"When is that little slut coming back to school? I am just itching to get my hands on her." Seth whines.

"Don't worry she will be back in school on Monday." I tell him with a smirk.

"How do you know?" he asks.

"I overheard one of her stupid greaser friends talking about it." I tell them.

"I can't wa-"

"Shut up!" I hiss seeing the sluts greaser friends in front of us and trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Did you get Sky her birthday present yet Steve?" the shorter one asks the other one, I don't know what their stupid names are.

"Yeah, I just finished making it yesterday. Did you get the books from the librarian?" he asks.

"How do you know that I didn't pick them out myself? I mean I am a great listener." the short one responds.

"No you're not." the slim one states.

"Yes, I got them from the librarian." he says lowering his head.

"Come on I have to get to the DX before I'm late, my boss said that if I am late one more time this week that he will skin me. Plus you probably have a 12 pack back at your house calling your name." he says.

"That I do." the short one says with a chuckle and then their both running out of the school shoving each other along the way.

"So tomorrow's the sluts birthday. What are we going to get her?" Seth asks with a smirk.

"Well we can't go to her party, so how are we going to get whatever we get her to her?" Cole asks, man he is so stupid sometimes.

"We're going to give it to her when we punish her on Monday you idiot." I tell him slapping him upside the head.

"Well what are we going to give her? You still haven't told us that." Seth ask impatiently tapping his foot repeatedly.

"Make sure one of you has a pack of cigarettes and a lighter with you on Monday." I tell them simply hoping that their both smart enough to put the pieces together.

"Why? We don't smoke." Cole asks, I guess their not as smart as I tend to give them credit for.

"Cause we're going to burn her with them, you idiots." I say frustrated smacking both of them upside the head.

"Ow." they both shout simultaneously reaching up to rub the back of their heads.

"We've never burned her before, her brothers are going to notice the burn marks." Seth states.

"So what if they do? They've seen every other bruise and mark we've sent her home with since the beginning. They'll never be able to do anything to find out how she got them because the little slut is too scared of our threat to tell them how she got them." I tell them somewhat harshly. I love how much power we have over her and how much she is absolutely terrified of us.

"Now I'm even more excited for Monday." Cole says a huge evil smile growing on his face.

"I mean just think she screams for mercy all the time when we're beating her up. Just think about how much more she is going to scream out in pain when the lit up cigarette comes in contact with her skin over and over again." Seth states with a smirk.

"Just save that excitement and your hatred for her till Monday when we get our hands on the little slut. When we're done with her she will wish that she was never let out of that hospital." I say an evil smirk forming on my face. We all head out to my mustang and drive off to the movie house to hunt some action. I mean we're not going to be able to see our toy for a few more days, so we have to get off somehow. Some snobby soc girls will just have to do until our toy comes back to school on Monday. Man I can't wait!

 **Egiran99 suggested that since Sky has been out of school for so long that I should do a chapter from Carter's point of view to change it up a little bit. So that's what I did, thanks for the suggestion. Let me know what you think of this chapter being told from Carter's point of view. Please review!**


	42. Chapter 41

I am woken up by somebody tickling me and screaming my name.

"Sky! Wake up! Wake up!" Pony shouts.

"Stop! Stop!" I shout opening my eyes and laughing not being able to take the tickling anymore.

"No can do Sky." he says continuing to tickle me.

"Please! I'm begging you!" I beg short of breath trying my hardest to stop laughing.

"I guess since it's your birthday I will obey your wishes." he says stilling his hands and instead reaching one out to me.

I take his hand and use it to pull myself out of bed.

"Now get dressed and then you can come out into the living room." Pony tells me.

"Why?" I question, I mean it's only 11 and we aren't doing anything special today. Also it's my birthday and I should be able to do what I want.

"Do it." he demands.

"Okay, okay. No need to get all worked up." I say putting my hands out in defense.

Pony walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him. I put a pair of stonewashed jean shorts on and a black and teal designed tank top. I brush out my hair and then pull it back in a ponytail. I walk out of the room and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my morning routine before going into the living room. Once I'm finished with my morning routine, I walk out into the living room and am completely surprised by what I see.

"Happy Birthday Sky!" my brothers and the gang all shout while throwing confetti at me. There is a banner hanging in the entry way of the living room that says 'happy 14th birthday Sky!' in big bold letters. There is a stack of presents in the corner of the room and there is a cake on the coffee table.

"Did we surprise you?" Soda asks engulfing me in a bone crushing hug while I just hug him back not knowing what to say.

"You totally did." I say smiling brightly at them.

"Well then we accomplished our goal." Two-bit states pumping his fist in the air.

"Thank you guys. But you really didn't have to do all of this just for me." I tell them.

"No Sky we didn't have to, but we wanted to. It's your 14th birthday, we couldn't just let it pass by like it was another normal day." Darry says engulfing me in a hug.

After Darry let's me go I walk over to the coffee table to get a better look at the cake, which has the same thing that the banner says frosted on top of it.

"Please tell me that you guys didn't let Soda make my cake." I plead.

"No we didn't short stuff, Pony made it." Dally says putting his elbow on top of my head and leaning on me.

"I'm not short." I say completely serious while shoving his arm off my head.

"It wouldn't have been that bad if I had made the cake, it would just be a rainbow of colors." Soda says defending his cooking skills while smiling.

"Keep telling yourself that buddy." Steve tells him.

I walk around the coffee table and take a seat on the couch, while Dally and Pony sit on either side of me and Darry, Soda, Two-bit, Steve, and Johnny all sit on the floor around us.

"Seriously though, you guys really didn't have to do all this." I say motioning around to everything in the room.

"Sky stop it, we know we didn't have to we wanted to." Steve says.

"Okay, okay." I say smiling and putting my hands out in defense.

"Okay enough chit-chat. It's present time." Soda says.

"She has to open my present first!" Two-bit exclaims while shoving what I'm assuming is his present into my hands.

I start unwrapping the present and once I have it fully unwrapped my face lights up.

"Thank you, thank you!" I shout getting up and giving Two-bit a hug.

"You're welcome Sky." he says hugging me back.

"What did he get you Sky?" Pony asks as I sit back down on the couch.

"Two of my new favorite books, 'All the Rage' and 'Bone Gap.'" I tell him while holding them up. "How did you know to get these though Two-bit?" I ask.

"I might have had a little help from the school librarian." he says.

I smile brightly at him.

"Okay mine next." Steve says handing me his present.

Once I have the present fully unwrapped, I am completely confused.

"Why did you get me cigarettes? I don't smoke." I ask.

"Steve what were you thinking?" Darry asks irritated.

"Cool your tits Dar, I didn't really get her cigarettes. Look inside the box Sky." he says.

I open the little lid of the cigarette box and sure enough there are no cigarettes in it. Instead there is a bracelet, I pull it fully out of the box and see how beautiful it is. It is made out of bottle caps and each cap has a letter on it. I turn the bracelet in my hands to figure out what it says, it reads '#1 greaser'.

"Thank you Steve. Did you make this?" I ask while sliding the bracelet on my wrist.

"Yeah, I used the bottle caps I found around the gas station." he says. I get up and give him a hug and thank him once again.

"Hey! How come she's the number 1 greaser. We all know that I clearly am." Soda says completely serious.

"Really Soda? We all know that that title belongs to Sky." Dally states.

"Yeah, yeah." Soda says dismissing it.

"Here's mine Sky." Johnny says handing me a small box.

I open it and find a new hat that has my name on it.

"Thanks Johnny." I say putting it on and then give him a hug.

Pony hands me his next. I open it and it is a pair of red converse.

"Thanks Pone." I tell him setting them on the floor in front of me and hugging him.

"Here baby girl." Soda says handing me two presents.

I unwrap the first one and it is a picture frame with a picture of Darry and I in it.

"Where did this picture come from?" I ask confused.

"I took it while you guys were sleeping after you made up after the incident between you two." he says smiling at me.

"Look Darry." I say handing him the picture frame.

He smiles at the photo and then it is passed around so everyone can see, and like Darry they all smile.

I open his second present and it is a leather jacket that says my name on the back in little rhinestones.

"Soda this is too much." I tell him.

"Sky I wanted to get it for you, don't worry about it. Just be happy and enjoy your birthday." he tells me.

"Thank you." I say getting up and hugging him tight while he hugs me back just as tight.

"Happy birthday baby girl, I love you." he whispers in my ear.

"Here short stuff." Dally says handing me a small rectangle shaped box.

I open the box and inside is a really nice black and silver switchblade.

"Thank you Dally." I say while giving him a hug. When I pull away, I take the blade out of it's box and try it out. I love this thing I think while smiling.

"Really Dal." Darry scolds.

"I got my first switchblade at 14 and so did all of you, so don't give me that bull shit." Dally says.

"Okay okay." Darry says giving in.

"Peanut we all have to go out in the backyard for me to give you my present." Darry says standing up to which we all do the same and follow him.

Darry stops us before he opens the back door.

"Peanut close your eyes and don't peek." he tells me.

"Okay." I say shutting my eyes. I guess Darry thinks that I will peek because I feel either Pony's or Soda's hands cover my eyes. I then feel somebody grab my hand and start leading me out to the backyard. I take it that we have now reached our destination in the backyard because we stop moving.

"Okay you can open your eyes now Sky." Darry says as the hands are removed from my eyes and I open them.

A smile from ear to ear spreads across my face, as I take in the sight before me.

"How did you do all of this?" I ask bewildered, as I take in the sight of the swing in the tree. When I look up I see a wooden platform at the top of the tree that expands out from the trunk of the tree and covers the branch that I usually sit on. I love it.

"Well I thought since there is no way I can stop you from climbing the tree then I might as well make it safer for you, so that I won't worry so much. The swing is so that you have somewhere else to sit and think, other than just at the very top of the tree." Darry says smiling back at me.

"Thank you, thank you Superman. I love it!" I shout jumping up and down and then fling myself into his arms wrapping him in a big bear hug.

"You're welcome peanut, I love you. Happy birthday." he says wrapping me up in a bear hug of his own.

When he let's me go, I turn around and run towards the tree. I sit on the swing and start swinging back and forth loving the feel of the warm spring air as I move back and forth, and higher with each pump of my legs. Once I feel like I'm high enough I decide to jump off the swing. When I push myself off the swing and into the air I feel like I'm flying. I only fly for a few seconds though before my feet hit the ground and I stumble forward and end up falling face first into the ground having too much momentum behind me.

"Sky!" Darry shouts worried.

"Are you okay baby girl?" Soda asks kneeling down beside me.

I don't answer them instead I start laughing uncontrollably.

"Why are you laughing Sky?" Johnny asks.

"You shouldn't be laughing after falling face first on the ground." Pony says.

"It's just that that was so much fun." I tell them while smiling brightly as my laughter dies down.

"I'm going to try this again and try to land on my feet this time instead of my face." I say getting back up and heading towards the swing.

"Whoa there Sky." Dally says blocking my path.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I think once is enough for today." Darry says from behind me.

"Fine." I say pouting.

"If I can't jump off the swing again, can we at least go inside and have cake?" I ask.

"Finally! I've been waiting all day to hear those magic words." Two-bit exclaims.

"Let's go then." I say and start to walk towards the door. Two-bit runs in front of me and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder while running back into the house. I can hear the gang laughing behind us as they follow us inside and back to the living room so we can eat my cake. I have to say that this has been one of the best birthdays of my life.

 **I thought that it was time for another chapter where Sky is care free and just a normal teenager, because the next 2 chapters are full of drama for Sky even though she's not back in school until after the next 2 chapters. As always please review!**


	43. Chapter 42

My birthday was two days ago meaning that today is Sunday. I am currently laying in bed just staring at the ceiling, not quite ready to get up and face the day. Darry, Pony, and Soda are already up and have been up for hours now, they just think I'm still sleeping and they don't want to wake me up because I need my rest. I roll over on my side and look at the clock on the night stand, its 11:30. I might as well get up, if I'm not up before noon time one of my brothers will come in here to check on me and make sure that I'm not dead. I force myself out of bed, I contemplate on getting dressed or not, but then decide against it since it is Sunday and its my last day home before I have to go back to school tomorrow so I am going to enjoy it. I open the door and walk down the hallway and into the bathroom shutting the door behind me, once I'm done I come out and sit on the couch in the living room.

"Look who finally decided to get up." Pony says from his seat next to me on the couch.

"Haha very funny." I say with a smirk.

"Hey Sky, how did you sleep?" Darry asks sitting down in his recliner.

"Fine." I say, if you consider waking up 3 times last night because of a nightmare about Seth, Carter, and Cole as sleeping fine then I did.

"Sky come here." Soda hollers from the kitchen.

"Why?" I whine.

"Just get out here." he demands.

"Ugh." I sigh dramatically getting up off the couch and walking to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" I ask once I'm standing in the doorway.

"You need to eat something." he states with his back still facing me.

"I don't want to." I whine like a two year old.

"Sky there's a small fruit salad in the fridge, now eat it." he demands turning around to face me.

I just let out a huff and stomp over towards the fridge, knowing that there is no way that he is going to let me leave the kitchen without eating it. I open the door and grab the small bowl filled with fruit and a bottle of water, I walk over to the table and start eating my breakfast unwillingly. I probably have 7 or 8 pieces of fruit left in my bowl when Soda comes out to check on me. I look up at him with pleading eyes, praying that he won't make me eat anymore.

"You did good baby girl. You don't have to eat anymore unless you want to." he says leaning down to kiss my head.

"Thank you." I say standing up to give him a hug. When I let go I grab my dishes off the table and put them in the sink. Soda and I then walk out into the living room to join Darry and Pony who are watching Mickey well Pony is, Darry is just sitting there reading his paper. Soda sits next to Pony on the couch but I decide to lie down on the floor on my stomach and rest my head on my folded arms.

After an episode or two of Mickey I get bored and my mind starts to wander. My mind immediately wanders to all the worst scenarios that I have come up with in my head that are going to happen to me tomorrow when I go back to school. Carter, Cole, and Seth are going to beat me up so bad that I will probably either end up dead or in the hospital again. If they don't beat me up then they are definitely going to rape me again, unless I can find a way to get away from them but I know that that is never going to happen. I'm probably going to get beaten to a pulp and then they are going to rape me more than once since Carter's dad got caught because of my brothers and didn't get to finish giving me my punishments. They've had plenty of time to think of new ways to hurt me, so I have to be prepared to endure those too. Millions of horrible thoughts of what they could possibly do to me tomorrow continue to swirl through my head. My head starts hurting from all of the horrible thoughts going through it. I sit up and try rubbing my fingers into the sides of my head hoping that that will help the pain stop, but it doesn't help one bit in fact I think that it just makes the pain worse. I get up and go to the bathroom, I open the medicine cabinet and gulp down two advil to make my head ache go away. The pills don't seem to be working, well they are not working fast enough. I need to do something to take away from the pain I'm feeling in my head. My razor pops into my head like it has been for the past few days whenever I have thoughts like these. I start opening drawers and looking under the sink and anywhere else in the bathroom where I think that my brothers would've hid my razor.

 **Soda's POV**

I'm in the kitchen washing the dishes from this morning when I hear a loud bang come from the hallway. I drop the dish that was in my hands back in the sink and run towards where I heard the bang.

"What was that?" Pony and Darry ask coming down the hallway, they must've heard the noise too.

"I don't know." I say right before we hear another bang and this time you can clearly tell that it's coming from the bathroom. I open the door slowly and peek my head in, I see Sky rummaging through drawers while throwing things out of them in the process.

"What are you doing Sky?" I ask her.

"Looking for something." she tells me like it's the most obvious thing in the world, but doesn't stopping looking through the drawers.

"Can you tell us what that something is? Maybe we can help you find it." Darry asks opening the door fully and stepping into the bathroom slightly.

"No, I'm fine." she says and then slams the draw hard in frustration.

"Calm down Sky. What do you need?" Pony asks her.

"I-I-I just need something." she says brushing pass us, she doesn't go anywhere though she just stands there in the middle of the hallway.

"Baby girl?" I question putting my hand on her shoulder. She shrugs it off and walks towards the kitchen. Darry, Pony, and I follow her and stand there watching her, not really sure what to do.

"I can't find it!" she shouts slamming another draw.

"You can't find what peanut?" Darry asks calmly.

"Where did you put it?" she demands whirling around to face us, her face is red and she is fuming with anger.

"Where did we put what Sky?" I ask her.

"We can't help you find whatever you're looking for if you won't tell us what it is." Pony states calmly.

She doesn't say anything but turns around and opens the draw again. She takes something out of it though I can't see what it is, then she turns back around facing us still fuming with anger.

"Sky?" Darry questions.

"I CAN'T FIND MY RAZOR! DAMN IT!" she shouts. Oh no.

"Baby gi-."

"WHERE DID YOU PUT IT?" she shouts cutting me off.

"Sky you know we can't tell you that." Pony says calmly.

"Peanut calm down, come sit with me in the living room." Darry says holding his hand out to her.

"NO! I NEED MY RAZOR!" she shouts brushing pass us. We're all kind of stunned by her reaction right now and don't move to follow her, maybe she just needs some time to cool off.

 **Dally's POV**

I have nothing to do today, like every other day so I decided that I would go and see Sky. I push the gate open and start to walk up the porch steps but I hear someone swearing making me stop mid-step. I look around me and see nothing at first, but then I catch a glimpse of a purple t-shirt. Only one person at the Curtis house wears purple.

"Sky?" I ask walking towards where she's sitting back to to me in the corner of the yard.

"Go away." she says with her back still facing me.

"What's wrong short stuff?" I ask her sitting down beside her.

"Nothing." she lies turning her body away from me some more.

What's wrong with her?

"Sky I've known you for 14 years, I know when you're lying to me. Just tell me what's wrong." I ask her again.

"Nothing." she lies again and I hear her swear under her breath after she says that.

What is she doing?

"Sky." I say grabbing her arm and turning her body to face me. Once she's facing me I see what's causing her to swear and the blood running down her arm.

 **I haven't done Dally's POV in awhile so I wanted to do it again. Please review!**


	44. Chapter 43

_"Sky." I say grabbing her arm and turning her body to face me. Once she's facing me I see what's causing her to swear, and the blood running down her arm._

 **Still Dally's POV**

"What did you do short stuff?" I sigh trying not to break down. I'm glad that none of the gang is here to see me this way, if they did I would never live it down.

"I'm sorry." she cries, still slicing the peeler across her arm.

"Sky stop." I say sternly pulling the peeler out of her grasp.

"No! I haven't punished myself enough, the pain is still there!" she shouts reaching out for the peeler.

"No Sky, you can't keep doing this to yourself." I tell her, throwing the peeler as far away from us as I can. Sky attempts to get up to retrieve it but I grab her by the waist and pull her down onto my lap and hold her tightly to stop her.

"Let me go! I want to die! Please just let me die!" she cries trying to wriggle her way out of my hold on her.

"No Sky, just calm down and let me help you." I tell her calmly while holding her down with one arm and using the other to rub her back soothingly, trying to calm her down. These socs are really messing with her head and it is really getting to her. When we get these socs they will wish that they were never born.

Sky let's out a maniacal laugh. "You can't help me, nobody can. Can't you see that?" she hisses.

"Listen to me Sky you can be helped, I know it might now seem like it now but you can be. If anyone knows what it feels like to hit rock bottom and like no one can help you, it's me but you and the rest of the gang all helped me and got me to where I am today. So yes Sky you can be helped and I am going to do everything in my power to do so, we all are. We're not going to let those creeps take you away from us anymore than they already have." I tell her seriously.

Sky shakes her head not listening to me and tries to get out of my grasp again.

"Let me go! Just let me die!" she growls again.

"No Sky, I can't do that. You can struggle all you want but I am never going to let you go and I am never going to let you kill yourself, especially because of some stupid socs." I tell her somewhat angrily because talking to her calmly doesn't seem to be working.

All of a sudden she stops struggling, and I'm thinking that she wore herself out.

"Fine. If you won't let me go then there's always another way for me to finish punishing myself." she says.

What does that mean? I then see her digging her long nails into the open cuts on her arm making them bleed out even more.

"Darry! Soda! Pony!" I shout pulling Sky's hand away from her bloody arm trying to hold it back while she struggles to get it out of my grasp and screams at me to let her go.

"What?" I hear Darry shout as he runs down the porch steps with Soda and Pony following.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" I shout at them, all the while trying to keep Sky tight in my grasp so that she can't hurt herself anymore than she already has.

"Inside trying to give Sky some time to cool off." Pony says.

"Well that was a stupid idea on your part." I tell them, still trying to keep a tight hold on Sky.

"Let me go! Why won't you guys just let me die? I don't want to breath anymore, I can't do this anymore!" she growls while banging her fists repeatedly on me.

"You know I can't do that Sky." I tell her.

"Baby girl calm down." Soda coos at her while kneeling in front of us.

"No I won't calm down until you guys let me die, just let me finish what I started." she begs once again trying to reach for the peeler.

"Pony you might want to go get some gauze or something to stop the bleeding." I tell him.

"Oh Sky what did you do?" he sighs but goes into the house anyways to get what I asked.

My grip on Sky loosens just the slightest bit which gives her just enough time to get out of it and dash for the peeler.

"Darry grab the peeler!" I shout at him while I quickly try to get a grip on Sky again before she can reach it. Darry grabs the peeler just seconds before Sky does and breaks it and throws it over the fence.

"No! Why the hell did you do that!? I hate you! I hate you!" Sky repeatedly shouts at Darry standing up and glaring at him.

"Peanut I did it for your own good, now just calm down." he tells her sternly.

"I can't calm down! You just ruined everything! I hate you! I hate you!" she shouts at him again while walking towards him and repeatedly banging her fists on his chest. I don't realize that I'm crying until I feel a single tear drip down my face, I quickly wipe it away not wanting anyone to see it because I am the tough one of the gang that shows no emotion. But, I can't help but get emotional seeing Sky like this.

 **Darry's POV**

I let Sky continue banging her fists on me while I wrap my arms around her waist, lifting her up into my arms. Even though she continues to bang her fists on my back she locks her legs around my waist and slowly stops hitting me and instead locks her arms around my neck.

"It's okay now peanut, I've got you and I'm never going to let you go." I whisper in to her hair and hold her to me tighter, rubbing my hand up and down her back. Her whole body trembles in my arms while sob after sob wracks her small body, I just hold her the whole time letting her cry into my shirt, wetting it in the process but I don't care I can always get a new shirt, I can never get a new sister though.

"Darry?" she chokes out between a sob.

"Yeah peanut?" I ask her rubbing my hand through her hair.

"Are you mad at me?" she asks so quietly that I almost miss it.

"No! Of course not peanut. Where would you get that idea?" I ask her completely confused by her question.

"Well, because I hurt myself again when I promised you I wouldn't. I'm sorry." she cries burying her face deeper into the crook of my neck.

"Peanut you don't need to apologize for what you did. Yes, I am sad that you did this again instead of talking to one of us but no I'm not mad at you." I explain to her.

"Okay." she whispers. I loosen my grip on her and start to set her back down on her feet.

"No! Don't let me go, please don't let me go!" she begs locking her legs around my waist tighter and holding onto my shirt for dear life.

"Okay peanut, I promise that I will never let you go." I tell her reassuringly tightening my grip on her once again and kissing her temple.

I mouth 'thank you' to Dally as I see him get up and start to leave, he just nods his head at me before walking out the gate and down the street. I really owe Dally big time. If he hadn't have come by when he did then Sky probably would've succeeded in taking her life. I'm so thankful that she didn't though and that I have her safely in my arms instead of in a hospital like last time.

"Come on baby girl let's go inside." Soda says rubbing a hand down her back and then heading inside with Sky and I right behind him.

"Darry do you want me to wrap up her arm?" Pony asks me when we come inside.

"Yeah. Sky why don't you go in the bathroom with Pony and let him clean up your arm." I tell her.

"No." she says simply shaking her head back and forth, still refusing to let go of me.

"Okay Pone you can wrap her arm out here." I tell him sitting down on the couch with Sky on my lap, her head buried in my chest. Pony comes over and sits down next to us. Sky holds her arm out so that Pony can clean it, the minute the hydrogen peroxide makes contact with her cut she hisses and pulls her arm away.

"Peanut you have to let him clean it so that it won't get infected." I tell her softly, grabbing her arm and holding it back out to Pony. Pony continues to clean her cut and then finishes with wrapping her forearm in gauze.

"I'm all done Sky." Pony tells her and she immediately pulls her arm away.

"Superman I'm tired." Sky tells me quietly while stifling a yawn.

"Okay peanut let's get you in bed." I tell her, picking her up in my arms once again and walking towards her room.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she quietly asks me lifting her head up from my shoulder to look up at me and I can now clearly see the tear stains covering her face and the redness and puffiness of her eyes from all the crying.

"Of course peanut." I tell her and walk past her room and into mine. I pull back the covers and then lay her down in the center of the bed before pulling the covers back over her. I lean over the bed and kiss her forehead before heading for the door, but I don't even get to take a step before I feel a small hand wrap around my wrist pulling me back.

"Don't leave me." she begs looking up at me and I can see fresh tears starting to fall down her face. I don't say anything and instead just kick off my shoes and climb in bed next to her, I wrap my arm around her while she rests her head on my chest. It doesn't take long for Sky to fall asleep, I didn't think it would with what she went through today and the amount of blood she lost.

"I'll never leave you peanut, I promise." I whisper into her hair and then kiss her head before closing my eyes myself and getting some sleep.

 **I know a drama filled chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	45. Chapter 43 and a half

**Johnny's POV**

I'm on my way to the Curtis house to borrow Pony's notebook for science so that I can copy his note and the homework assignment since I wasn't in class yesterday. The day before that my old man beat me up pretty bad, so bad that I could barely walk so I couldn't go to school and had to skip. When I get there I walk up the porch steps and into the house not even bothering to knock on the door. None of us do really we just walk in since the door is always unlocked. I head straight for Pony's room after the screen door slams shut behind me. When I open his door I expect to see him in there, but instead I see Sky sitting at the desk doing her homework that she has to make up because she was in the hospital for so long.

"Hey Sky, is Pony here? I need to borrow his science notebook." I ask her.

"Hey Johnny, he's not home but I can get his notebook for you." she says getting up and walking over to one of the corners of the room and getting his bag. When she gets up though she knocks a piece of paper off the desk and it lands in front of my feet. I bend down and pick it up and was just going to give it back to her but then I read what it says...

 _Hey Slut,_

 _I will admit that you yelling at me earlier did turn me on, but you are still going to pay for it. Next time we ambush you, there won't be anybody around to save you and we will have some more fun together bitch._

 _-Carter_

Now I can't just give this back to her, I have to ask her about it.

"Here you go." she says coming over to me and handing me the notebook.

"Sky what is this?" I ask her holding out the note.

"Where did you get that?" she asks shocked reaching out for the note but I pull my arm back so that she can't reach it.

"You knocked it off the desk when you got up to get Pony's notebook. Now what is this and who is Carter?" I ask her again.

"He's nobody. Now can I please have it back?" she asks holding out her hand.

"No Sky tell me who he is." I push her.

"If I tell you, you can't tell my brothers." she says debating if she should tell me or not.

"Sky if it's something bad which from what this note says it is, I have to tell your brothers." I tell her.

"No you can't, I can deal with this on my own and I don't need their help." she says standing her ground.

"Fine. Now tell me about this note." I say giving in.

"Carter is just some guy that is messing with me, but it's nothing I can't handle. Now promise me you won't tell my brothers. If it gets to the point where I can't handle it then I will tell them, but right now I can handle it by myself." she says.

"But Sky-."

"Promise me." she says sternly cutting me off.

"Okay, I promise. But if it gets to the point where you can't handle it you have to tell them, I need you to promise me that you will." I tell her sternly.

"I promise." she says but I can tell that she is crossing her fingers behind her back, I don't say anything about it because I don't want to get in a huge fight with her.

"Now can I have the note back? I don't want Pony, Darry, or Soda to see it." she asks once again holding her hand out for it.

"Here." I say handing her the note and picking up the notebook off the bed while she walks over to the desk and hides it in one of the draws.

"Thank you for not telling them Johnny." she says grateful.

"I just hope I don't regret it." I say softly.

"You won't I promise, I can handle this." she says trying to reassure me but it's not helping one bit.

"Thanks for the notebook, tell Pony that I will give it back to him at school tomorrow." I tell her heading for the door.

"I will, see you at school tomorrow Johnny." she says waving at me.

"See ya." I say waving back at her and then start walking back to my house now with a giant weight sitting on my chest because I promised her I wouldn't tell Pony, Darry, or Soda about the note. I really hope I didn't make the wrong decision here.

 **Topseysmykitty asked if anyone in the gang was going to find the note from the movies and now we know that Johnny knows about it. The question is though will he keep his promise to Sky or will he break it and tell her brothers about it? Please review!**


	46. Chapter 44

"Sky wake up." I hear Pony tell me.

"5 more minutes." I groan turning away from him and snuggling back down into the covers.

"No Sky, you have to go to school today. Now get up." he says pulling the covers off me.

"I hate you." I say rolling out of bed.

"Love you too Sky." he says while leaving the room so that I can get ready.

I look out the window and see that it's sunny out, so I decide to put on a pair of jean shorts and a plain blue t-shirt. I'm not really in the mood to wear anything special to school today. I brush out my hair and tie it up in a pony tail. I walk out of the room and into the bathroom where I force myself to go through my morning routine, I have to re-wrap my arm in gauze which adds another step to my morning routine. Once I'm done I walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and an apple.

"Morning Sky, how'd you sleep?" Darry asks coming up behind me.

"Good, but I really don't want to go to school today." I pout.

"You have to go Sky, you know that. You can't afford to miss anymore school." he tells me.

"I know, I know." I sigh while putting my bottle in the recycle bin and throwing away my apple core.

"Come on Sky, we're going to be late." Pony shouts.

"Coming." I shout back walking towards the front door while grabbing my bag on the way by.

"Bye Sky, behave in school today." Soda says as I walk out the door.

"I can't make any promises." I shout from outside.

When Pony and I get to school and reach the front steps, I completely freeze. I don't want to walk inside this building, I'm too terrified of what could possibly happen to me today.

"Sky come on, you're okay." Pony says holding my hands and bending down so that he is eye level with me.

"I can't do this Pony." I shakily whisper out shaking my head back and forth to emphasize my point.

"Sky the gang and I are going to be with you the whole time, we're going to walk you to and from your classes and sit with you at lunch and we're going to walk home together. There is nothing to be scared of." he says giving my hands a reassuring squeeze.

I can't seem to form words so I just stand there not saying anything.

"Look here comes the rest of the gang." Pony says as I hear footsteps approaching us.

"Hey Sky, you okay?" Steve asks throwing his arm across my shoulders.

"I think so, let's go inside now." I say starting to walk inside the building not letting go of Pony's hand. Once inside we reach my first period classroom all to soon.

"I will meet you right here when the period is over Sky." Two-bit tells me.

"Okay." I say letting go of Pony's hand and walking into the classroom.

"Skyler it's so nice to see you again, I'm glad you're feeling better." my teacher says as I walk through the door and towards my desk. I take a seat and pull out my notebook and pencil before setting my bag on the floor leaning it up against my desk. When I look up from my notebook I see Cole walk through the door, his eyes immediately land on me and he smiles his demonic smile at me.

"Nice to see you again slut." Cole whispers to me on his way by while shoving me hard.

The minute the teacher opens her mouth I start taking notes not wanting to miss a single thing she says since I'm already so far behind. By the time the period is over I probably have 5 or 6 full pages of notes. I quickly pack up my things and try to make it out of the classroom before Cole can get near me, but of course I'm not that lucky. I feel the heavy weight of a hand on my shoulder and then I am roughly pushed forward and land hard on the floor not quite out of the classroom yet.

"See you later slut." Cole hisses stepping over me on his way out. I quickly scramble to my feet and walk out of the classroom. When I get out in the hallway, Two-bit is leaning up against the wall on the other side waiting for me just like he said he would be.

"Ready to go Sky?" he asks me while throwing an arm across my shoulders.

"Yup." I say while popping the p at the end. I'm actually excited about this class because neither Carter, Seth, or Cole are in it with me. Two-bit and I walk to the other end of the school, where he drops me off at my classroom.

"Steve will meet you here when the periods over." he tells me.

"Okay thanks Two-bit." I say as I walk into the classroom while he heads the other way towards his classroom.

Much to my distaste the rest of the day flies by rather quickly. Throughout the day I got tripped in the hallway by Seth and pushed into my desk by Carter, and as result I hit my head on the desk and I'm pretty sure I can feel a bump forming on my forehead. None of the teachers noticed though or they did and they just didn't do anything about it because I'm a greaser and they don't care about us, they only care about the socs.

I am currently in my last period of the day and the period is about halfway over. I've been trying to avoid being caught alone all day, but I really need to go take my pain pills. I quietly excuse myself from the classroom bringing my bag with me and walk down the hall towards the girl's bathroom. I don't even make it to the door though because somebody puts a hand over my mouth and drags me away from my destination, I look around and notice that we're behind the school just before I am thrown to the ground like a rag doll.

"Hey slut, we've missed you." Carter says smiling, while giving me a swift kick to my ribs. I cry out wrapping my arms around my stomach protectively. I ignore the pain that is spreading through my ribs right now and force myself to stand up.

"Why can't you bastards just leave me alone." I hiss.

"Now Sky, that is no way to talk to your best friends." Cole says smirking.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call us _friends_ , I'd use the word enemies." I spit.

"Let's not drag this out anymore than it has to be and let's just get on with the fun." Carter says stalking towards me. With every step he takes towards me I take one back, I continue to take steps away from him until I bump into a wall and can't get away from him anymore. In one quick movement he reaches out and yanks me towards him by my hair.

"Ow!" I cry out, but Cole quickly puts his hand over my mouth silencing me.

"Now now Sky we have to be quite, we don't want anyone to hear us." he says smirking. I try to scream for help but it just comes out in a mumble. My whole body freezes when I see Seth pull out a cigarette and light it.

"Oh don't look scared Sky this is going to be a lot of fun, maybe not for you but it will be for us." Carter tells me with a smirk on his face. Seth hands him the cigarette and he wastes no time in putting it on my forearm sending a searing burning pain straight through my whole body. I scream at the contact but once again it comes out in a mumble. I don't know how many times Carter repeatedly burns me with cigarettes, I lost count after 10. He's probably gone through almost a whole pack by now. He's burned me on both sides of my neck, both forearms and arms, my shoulders, he even burned me on my cheek twice. I've screamed every single time that a new cigarette comes in contact with my skin. The tears covering my face don't help the burns on my cheeks because it stings just a little more every time one of my tears hit the burns. All of a sudden he stops and I don't feel anymore cigarettes coming in contact with my skin. I slowly open my eyes and see Carter staring back at me with an evil but proud smirk on his face, he's so proud because he found a new way to hurt me that probably satisfies him more than anytime he beat me up has.

"Happy birthday slut, I hope you liked your present because we sure enjoyed giving it to you." he says the smirk on his face growing even bigger if that is possible. That's what they call a birthday present? Man, their even more sick than I thought they were.

"Ready to have some more fun?" Seth asks with a smirk of his own.

"There's more?" I exclaim once Cole pulls his hand away from my mouth. As soon as the question leaves my mouth though I know that it's stupid because there is always more fun to be had when it comes to them.

"Of course there is, we're just getting started." Carter says still smirking. Just like that all of them are on top of me, punching, kicking, slapping, and groping me repeatedly. I try to scream but I'm in so much pain and can barely breath from all the blood I have spit up that it is impossible to do so. After what seems like hours but is probably only minutes they all stop and I brace myself for what I know is coming next, but it never comes instead the bell rings signaling the end of the day. Thank the lord!

"This isn't over slut, we'll see you tomorrow." Carter spits giving me a cut above my eyebrow, I didn't even realize that he pulled out his knife. Him, Seth, and Cole then walk away from me and just leave me there lying on the ground. I compose myself the best I can and then put my sweatshirt on and throw my hood over my head trying to hide my beaten face and burn marks. I pick up my bag while throwing it over my shoulder and then fight through the pain forcing myself up onto my feet. I slowly start walking towards the front of the school, biting down hard on my lower lip with each step I take to keep myself from crying out.

 **Johnny's POV**

I've barely been able to focus in school today. I can't stop thinking about that note from that Carter dude. I really should tell Darry, Pony, and Soda, but I promised Sky that I wouldn't. She told me that she can handle it and she promised me that if it gets too bad that she will tell her brothers, I don't believe that bull shit for one second. There is no way that she can handle this with all the cuts and bruises she's come home with for the past couple of months and still continues to come home with. I love Sky and I would never want to break a promise to her or betray her trust, but I just can't keep this promise. I have to tell her brothers. She will hate me at first but she will eventually thank me in the long run, at least I hope she will you never know with Sky.

 **As always please review!  
**


	47. Chapter 45

**Johnny's POV**

When we reach the Curtis house Sky runs straight to her room, saying that her first day back at school completely exhausted her. Once I hear her bedroom door shut, I take this as my chance to tell everyone about the note since we're all here.

"Darry can I talk to you?" I ask, it's now or never.

"Yeah sure Johnny, what's up?" he asks.

"I think this conversation would be better to have outside. The rest of you should come too, you guys are gonna wanna hear this." I tell them.

"What do you wanna talk about Johnny?" Soda asks once we are all outside in the backyard.

"I found something that you guys might be interested in, well I saw it, I don't have possession of it somebody else does." I say wringing my hands together.

"Well what is it?" Dally asks impatiently.

"It's a note." I simply say.

"Why would we be interested in a stupid note?" Dally asks getting slightly irritated.

"It's not just any old note though." I tell them.

"Do you remember what the note said Johnny? Cause you don't have it with you so you can't show it to us." Darry asks.

"The note said... _Hey Slut, I will admit that you yelling at me earlier did turn me on, but you are still going to pay for it. Next time we ambush you, there won't be anybody around to save you and we will have some more fun together bitch. -Carter._ " I tell them.

"Who did you say the note was for?" Two-bit asks just a beat behind in the thinking process.

"Do you really need to ask?" I ask.

"It's for Sky you dumb ass." Dally says smacking him upside the head, he immediately reaches his hand up and starts rubbing the back of his head.

"Johnny where did you find this note?" Darry asks.

"I didn't find it, Sky knocked it off the desk the other day when I came by to pick up Pony's notebook. It just so happened to land in front of me so I read it." I tell them.

"Okay. Do you know where this note is in our bedroom?" Soda asks.

"When Sky took it away from me she hid it deep in one of the desk drawers, but that was two days ago so I don't know if it's still there." I tell them.

"I'm going to go find it." Pony states and starts walking back inside, so we all follow him.

When we get inside we can hear the shower running so we know that Sky's not in their room, so this is the perfect time to look for the note.

"Did you find it yet Pone?" Soda asks impatiently not wanting Sky to come out of the bathroom and catch us all in here.

"Got it." Pony says a minute or two later pulling out the small piece of white paper from the very back of the bottom desk drawer.

"Give it to me." Darry says, more like demands. Pony walks over to him and hands him the note, Darry opens it and reads it over several times before folding it back up and sticking it in his jean pocket.

"What are you going to do with it?" I ask.

"Well when the time comes I will ask her about it. But that is not today because this was Sky's first day back at school and she was already stressed out enough about it last night and today." Darry explains.

"Yeah you guys should've seen her last night, she was a complete wreck. I lost count of how many nightmares she woke up screaming from last night after 5. I've never ever seen her have that many nightmares in one night, at most she usually has 1 or 2." Soda says and you can tell by the tone of his voice that seeing Sky in pain and upset last night hurt him. Anytime that Sky gets hurt or is upset all of her brothers feel awful about it because they think that it's their fault that it happened because they couldn't do anything to stop it before it happened. I think Soda beats himself up about it the most though because even though Sky loves all of her brothers to death everyone knows that her and Soda have this special bond that she just doesn't have with Darry or Pony. So that's why I think he takes it the hardest because when she's hurt he feels like he's breaking their bond or their secret promise to each other that only they know about.

"She was a mess this morning when we got to school today too. When we reached the front of the school she completely froze and refused to enter the building. I had to hold her in my arms and try to coax her into going inside, it took me almost ten minutes to do so and even then she refused to let go out my hand until we were in front of her first period classroom." Pony tells us sadly.

"Okay guys let's go in the living room so that Sky doesn't catch us in here." Dally says taking notice to the sound of the shower shutting off before we do, so we all quickly walk out of the room and quickly make our way into the living room. We all take a seat scattered around the living room and just talk about anything that comes to mind, which usually starts with a story from Two-bit about something stupid he did when he was drunk. Half way through Two-bit's story we hear the sound of a door opening and soft light footsteps coming down the hallway, which makes us all stop talking.

 **Please review!**


	48. Chapter 46

_Half way through Two-bit's story we hear the sound of a door opening and soft light footsteps coming down the hallway, which makes us all stop talking.  
_

 **Back to Sky's POV**

I open the door to my bedroom and step out into the hallway the only reason I'm even coming out of my room is because I couldn't find any pain killers in the bathroom. Before I decided to come out here I took a shower and then I tried to cover up the hideous mess that is my face, but there isn't enough cover up in the world to do that so I just ended up wiping all of it off my face. There's no use in trying to cover it up anyways because my brother's and the gang are going to see what I look like no matter what. While I was in my room before I changed into some of my pajamas I stood in front of the mirror turning my body from side to side looking at all the damage that those three bastards caused. There are 4 or 5 huge bruises that cover my whole torso and there are some bruises along my arms from where Cole and Seth held onto me too tight. Don't even get me started on my face though, that got the worst of it. My nose is all bloody and I'm pretty sure that it's either broken or badly bruised. Both of my cheeks are starting to swell because of all the punches and kicks to my face I endured. I have one black eye that is slightly swollen shut and another one that is forming around my other eye. Oh and I almost forgot about the burn marks that I have on my neck, arms, and face. I didn't even try to cover those up because the flesh is still raw and if I touch them or if anything comes in contact with them it just makes the burning pain that much worse.

It's now or never I think as I start limping down the hallway to where I can hear the gang and my brother's all talking and laughing. Nobody really notices my presence until I say something.

"Darry I need some pain killers I couldn't find any in the bathroom." I say weakly because it's hard to talk since my lips are slightly swollen.

"I'll go get you some peanut." Darry says getting up from his chair and turning around to face me.

"OH MY GOD SKY! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Darry exclaims gaining the attention of everyone else in the room.

I can't seem to form words and the only thing I can do is cry. So that's what I do, I start bawling right there and collapse onto the floor.

"Sky!" Soda shouts rushing to my side.

"Honey what happened?" Darry asks again but in a calmer voice.

I still can't seem to form words so I continue to just sit there crying my eyes out.

"Come on Sky." Soda says picking me up from the floor and carrying me over to the couch. Steve gets up off the couch making room for me to sit between Dally and Soda. Once Soda sets me down I move to get comfortable, I try to lay on my side so that I can rest my legs on Soda's lap and my head on Dally's. But the minute I start to lay on my side a searing pain shoots through my torso which makes me wince and cry out.

"What's wrong Sky?" Pony asks kneeling down in front of me while Darry stands behind him and the rest of the gang sit around us on the floor.

"My body hurts all over." I croak finally being able to form words.

"I'm going to go get you some pain killers and some ice for your face to get the swelling to go down. When I get back though I want you to tell us exactly what happened to you at school today that caused you to come home looking like this." Darry says motioning to my whole body and then leaves the room to go get the stuff. He comes back holding an ice pack in one hand and a glass of water and some pain killers in the other.

"Here." he says handing them to me. Soda holds the ice pack while I put the pills in my mouth and drink the water to swallow them. Soda hands me the ice pack and I hold it to my face, the coldness of it actually feels good.

"Okay Sky, now tell us what happened." Dally says.

"I tried not to be alone all day, I really did. Halfway through last period though my arm started hurting really bad, so I quietly excused myself from the class to go to the girl's bathroom to take my pills." I tell them trying to hold back my sobs as I relive what happened today.

"It's okay baby girl, just take your time." Soda tells me calmly while rubbing small circles on my back soothingly. I take a few minutes to compose myself and then continue to tell them what happened.

"I never did make it to the bathroom though, somebody came up behind me putting a hand over my mouth and dragged me out behind the school where he shoved me to the ground, and then gave me a hard kick to my ribs." I say taking a deep breath and another minute to compose myself the best I can. Soda continues to rub my back while Dally grabs my hand and squeezes it as I continue to tell them what happened.

"I forced myself to stand up even though it hurt so bad to do so. They called me a lot of horrible names before one of them yanked me up by my hair and punched me in the face more than once. I cried out in pain so one of the guys covered my mouth with his hand to shut me up. I tried to get back up but they all started kicking me repeatedly all over my body. In my face, stomach, legs, back, ribs, basically anywhere that you can kick a person. When the bell that signaled the end of the day rang they stopped and ran away, they just left me there a bloody and beaten mess lying on the ground. I used all the strength I had left in me to get up and grab my bag, I then threw the hood of my sweatshirt on and used it to hide my face from Steve, Two-bit, Johnny, and Pony when I met them at the front of the school." I say full on sobbing now not being able to hold them back any longer.

"What are the round marks all over you peanut? Those don't look like cuts or bruises." Darry asks me.

"They're cigarette burn marks." I tell him quietly looking up at him.

"They burned you!?" Soda exclaims making me jump a little. "Sorry baby girl." he says calmer holding me tight to him.

"Yeah they said that it was my birthday present from them since they missed my actual birthday." I tell them.

"I'm going to kill those bastards." Pony growls.

"I'm with ya there." Steve hisses.

"You guys don't even know who they are." I whimper between sobs.

"Tell us who they are then Sky and we can put an end to all of this." Two-bit says.

"I-I-I can't tell you guys, you know that." I croak while still full on sobbing.

"But-"

"Can we not do this right now? Can you guys just hold me and tell me it's going to be okay." I ask shakily.

"Of course Sky, we're sorry." Darry says kneeling in front of me and grabbing my free hand.

"Sky?" Dally asks.

"Yeah?" I question.

"Can we see your other bruises, to see how bad the damage really is?" he asks.

"Sure." I say shakily.

"Soda can you help me stand up?" I ask him.

"Sure baby girl." he says wrapping an arm around my back while grabbing one of my hands and then helping me push myself up from the couch. Once I'm standing and I'm certain that my legs are going to hold me up and I'm not going to fall over, I get ready to show them the rest of the bruises.

"Take your time Sky." Pony says giving me a soft smile.

I take a few deep breaths trying to compose myself. I then lift up my tank top to just below my chest, I hear everyone gasp when they can fully see my torso.

"I'm so sorry peanut." Darry says now standing in front of me to better see the bruises.

"I know they look horrible." I state looking down at my feet.

I then feel cold fingers lightly touching my bruises and the cut on my stomach. "Who's touching me?" I ask jumping at the coldness of the persons hand.

"Sorry baby girl." Soda says apologetically putting two fingers under my chin forcing me to look up at him. He stares back at me and I can see the few tears trailing down his face. "Baby girl." is all he says ever so softly holding his arms out to me. I immediately step into his embrace and then I start full on bawling again. Soda whispers soothing words to me while rubbing my back as my body trembles uncontrollably.

"Guys why don't you head out and give us some alone time to take care of Sky." Darry says addressing the gang.

"Yeah sure Dar, we'll come by sometime tomorrow to see how short stuff is doing." Dally says. Before leaving the house though he comes over and rubs my back once and then kisses my temple. Two-bit and Steve do the same and Johnny just places his hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

Darry waits till the screen door slams shut before speaking. "Pony why don't you go finish up your homework while Soda helps Sky clean up and tend to her wounds and bruises." he says.

"Yeah sure Dar." Pony says and I hear him leave the room. My brothers are all talking around me while I try to control my sobs and snuggle more into Soda's chest.

"Sky I'm going to get you some more pain pills and a glass of water, I'll set them on your night stand for you to take later on." Darry tells me.

"Okay." I croak. I feel Darry rub my back and kiss my head before leaving the room.

"Come on Sky, let's get you cleaned up and then you can go lay down." Soda says.

"Okay." I croak again as he carries me down the hallway to the bathroom where he tends to my bruises and wounds. Once he's done he puts bandages over all of them and then walks me to our room and helps me lay down in bed. Once I'm situated laying on my back since I can't lay on my side Soda pulls the covers over me and leans over me to kiss my head before leaving the room.

"Soda?" I croak.

"Yeah baby girl?" he asks coming back into the room.

"Can you lay with me until I fall asleep?" I ask.

"Of course baby girl." he says kicking off his shoes and pulling the covers back before crawling in bed next to me. He lays on his side wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close to him.

"I love you baby girl." he says to me.

"I love you too." I whisper before my eyes shut and I give into the darkness that I've been fighting off ever since I got home.

 **Please review!**


	49. Chapter 47

Darkness, nothing but darkness. The scene changes from pitch black to bright and sunny right in front of my eyes. I look around and see the field that mom would take me to all the time when we both really needed a break from living in a house full of boys. I start walking over to it and am surprised that pain doesn't spread through my body with each step I take. I stop mid step and look at myself, my arms and legs are no longer covered in bruises and cuts. I feel along my forearm and there are no little bumpy lines from where I cut myself. I don't have a mirror so I feel all over my face with my hands and I feel nothing, not one single thing. There are no bumps or swollen parts of my face and it doesn't hurt to touch my face, its like I was never beat up, the beating never happened. I continue walking towards the field, I take in the calming smell of freshly mowed grass as I sit down to bask in the sunlight that is shinning down on the field. The longer I sit here the more I have to fight off the tears that are begging me to let them fall.

"Please don't cry Sky bear." I hear someone say, only one person in my whole life has called me that, mom. I tear my gaze away from the grass that I've been picking at and I look up towards the sound of the voice.

"Mommy." I croak as I see her fully standing in front of me.

"Come here baby." she says holding her arms out to me. I stand up and run into her arms holding onto her as tight as I can, not wanting to let go because I'm afraid that if I do she will disappear.

"I miss you so much mommy." I say through the tears.

"I miss you too Sky, so much." she says and I can feel her kiss my temple.

"I've missed you too peanut." I hear someone say. I turn my head in the direction of the voice and see my dad standing there with open arms.

"Daddy!" I shout as I fling myself into his arms.

"How are you both here? How is this possible?" I ask looking at both of them.

"Well this is your dream peanut so anything is possible." dad says kissing my forehead just like he used to.

"Sky bear we've been watching over you and your brothers ever since we left this world." mom says.

"You have?" I ask now feeling extremely vulnerable knowing that my parents have seen what's been happening to me for the pass few months and what I have done to myself.

"Why'd you do it peanut?" dad asks and I already know what he's referring to.

"I couldn't take it anymore." I say hanging my head.

I feel mom place two fingers under my chin forcing me to look at her. "Baby why won't you just tell your brothers the full story?" she asks sadly.

"I can't. If you guys have really been watching us all this time then you know exactly why I can't tell them. Why I can't tell anyone the full story." I tell them.

"Peanut what you're scared about if you tell them will never happen." dad tells me.

"You don't know that, you're not there with us. You don't know how much damage they can actually do to me, how much power they have over me." I tell them trying not to get angry at them.

"Sky please just tell them, I don't think your brothers can take much more of not knowing who's doing this to you." mom pleads with me.

"I can't. Mommy, daddy can you please just hold me and reassure me that everything is going to be okay." I croak.

"But everything isn't going to be okay, it never will be again." dad says but his voice doesn't sound like his.

"Yeah Sky your life is never going to be okay or normal again, because we are never going to let you go." mom says her voice also changing.

"Mommy, daddy why are you saying these things?" I ask my voice all shaky.

"Your mommy and daddy are gone now slut." Carter says as my mom disappears right in front of my eyes.

"Let's have fun slut." Seth says as my dad also disappears.

"Mom! Dad! Come back please, I need you!" I shout.

"They're never coming back slut so stop wasting your breath." Cole says from behind me and shoves me to the ground. They all start hitting and kicking me at once.

"Mom! Dad! Please help me!" I shout in between sobs. They don't answer though, they're never going to come back to save me.

Come on Sky wake up! Wake up! I tell myself repeatedly.

"Pony! Darry! Soda! Help me!" I shout praying that they will come save me.

 **Soda's POV**

I just woke up, I must've dozed off while I was laying here with Sky. I start to get up but whimpers and the bed moving stops me. I look behind me and Sky is thrashing around violently, she is whimpering but she hasn't screamed yet. The minute I think that thought though she let's out a blood curdling scream.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" she screams. I sit with my back leaning against the head board and pull Sky into my arms holding her tightly to me.

"Baby girl it's okay, you're okay." I coo at her as she continues to thrash in my arms. After I say that I hear thundering footsteps coming down the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Darry asks alarmed coming into the room. Pony moves around him and sits next to Sky on the other side of the bed already knowing what's happening.

"Stop!" Sky screams as tears continue to fall down her face.

"Honey you're okay, you're safe, we're all right here." Pony says to her calmly while rubbing his hand up and down her arm soothingly.

"Peanut please snap out of it, come on, come back to us." Darry says calmly.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she shouts as her eyes snap open and she jumps up in bed.

"They're not here baby girl." I tell her calmly rubbing my hand up and down her back.

"They were." she whispers.

"Is that what your dream was about?" Pony asks.

"Yeah. They were there and they talked to me for awhile until Ca- they took them away from me." she whispers again.

"Who took them away peanut?" Darry asks her moving the hair out of her face and wiping away some of her tears.

"My face hurts Superman." she says avoiding the question.

"Here." he says grabbing the pills and the glass of water off the nightstand and hands them to her. Sky pops the two pills into her mouth and then quickly gulps them down with the water, she then hands the empty glass back to Darry so that he can set it back on the nightstand.

"Do you feel better now Sky?" Pony asks her.

"A little." she weakly says.

"Are you hungry honey?" I ask her.

"Kind of." she whispers.

"Let's go get you something to eat." Darry says holding his hand out to her. Sky grabs onto it and uses it to pull herself up.

"What do you want Sky?" I ask her once we're all in the kitchen.

"I don't know, I'm not all that hungry." she says shrugging her shoulders to emphasize her point.

"How bout another fruit salad?" Pony asks her.

"Okay. Not too much though." she says taking a seat at the table.

"I'll go get you some and a glass of water peanut." Darry says kissing her head on his way by. A minute or two later he comes back out and sets a small bowl of fruit and a glass of water down in front of Sky. She winces with every bite of fruit she takes. I hate seeing her in this much pain and there is nothing I can do to help her.

"What time is it?" she asks as she pushes the empty bowl away from her.

"Almost 8 o'clock." I tell her grabbing her empty bowl and glass and getting up to put them in the sink.

"Do I have to go back to sleep? I don't want to have another nightmare like that." she asks wiping away the few tears that slipped out.

"No baby girl you don't have to go to sleep yet." I tell her. She nods her head at me and then gets up and goes to sit on the couch, she must've turned on the t.v. because I can hear Mickey playing.

"Hi Dally." I hear Sky say right before I hear the screen door slam shut.

"Hey Dal." I say coming into the room and taking a seat next to Sky on the couch.

"Hey." he says sitting on the other side of her.

"What are you doing here Dally?" Pony asks taking a seat on the floor.

"I came to check on short stuff." he says which earns him an elbow to the gut courtesy of Sky, she may be in a world of pain right now but she still hates his nickname for her.

Darry doesn't make a sound as he comes into the room and takes a seat in his recliner.

"Truthfully how do you feel short stuff?" Dally asks turning to face Sky.

"Truthfully?" she asks.

"Yes, truthfully." he tells her again.

"My whole body hurts, on a scale of 1-10 my pain level is a thousand." she tells him truthfully.

"I'm sorry Sky." he says pulling her to him and hugging her tight.

"Don't be." she whispers.

"I'm going to kill the people who did this to you." Pony growls from where he sits on the floor.

"I get first punch." I say calling dibs.

"I'm oldest so I get the first punch before any of you." Darry says speaking up.

"You guys can punch them all you want, I'm going to cut them good so they can feel the pain that Sky is feeling right now." Dally hisses.

"Can you guys stop please?" Sky asks quietly.

"Sorry baby girl." I tell her rubbing my hand up and down her back.

"Pillow." Sky says randomly.

"Why?" Pony asks as he hands her one.

She doesn't say anything and instead puts the pillow on Dally's lap and rests her head on it while stretching her legs out across my lap. I see her wince as she lays down on her side but she must decide that she can take the pain because she doesn't move.

"Are you comfortable now baby girl?" I ask her.

"Mhmm. But I'm still cold." she says sleepily.

"Here." I say handing a blanket to Dally which he covers her up with.

"Better?" Dally asks her while moving the stray hairs out of her face and gently running the tips of his fingers down the side of her face repeatedly.

"Mhmm." she mumbles and after a few minutes you can hear her breathing even out. Dally and I don't dare to move because we don't want to wake her up. Pony and Darry get up and go to bed shortly after Sky falls asleep. Dally and I just sit here watching Sky sleep and after awhile we both can't keep our eyes open any longer and we both give into the darkness.

 **Please review!**


	50. Chapter 48

"Come on Sky, we're going to be late for school." Pony shouts.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Cool your jets." I shout back while throwing on my black jean shorts and a black and white patterned tank top. I hop down the hall on one foot trying to put my shoes on quickly.

"Are you ready now?" Pony asks annoyed.

"Yup. Let's go." I say walking out the door with him following me. When we get to school Pony walks me to my first class just like the other day and the he leaves to go to his. The class period goes by fairly quickly and next thing I know I'm walking with Two-bit to my next class. When the bell rings for lunch I meet up with Two-bit, Johnny, Pony, and Steve in the hallway before going to the café. We sit down at our usual table and I pull out my fruit salad that Darry packed me, it seems to be the only thing that my brothers can get me to eat willingly these days. We all sit there listening to Two-bit tell us some stupid story, I don't really know what its about though because I tuned him out shortly after he opened his mouth. I finish my salad right before the bell rings signaling the end of lunch period. We all get up and go our separate ways but Steve stays with me and walks me to my next class before walking to his. This is the class I have been dreading all day because I have Carter, Seth, and Cole in this class with me. As I sit down at my desk I'm surprised that they haven't done anything to me or tried to at least. What are they up to? I listen closely to every word that my history teacher says while writing it all down in my notebook. Once the bell rings I grab my things and head for the door to meet Pony, as I'm almost out the door someone shoves me hard causing me to fall on my face in the middle of the hallway. I turn around and see Carter, Seth, and Cole all stalking away from the scene.

"Are you okay Sky? Did you trip over your feet again?" Pony asks with a chuckle.

"Haha very funny. I'm fine though." I say grabbing my stuff off the floor and dusting myself off as I stand up.

"Ready for your last class of the day?" Pony asks smiling at me.

"I can't wait for this day to be over." I say excitedly.

"I'll see you at 2." Pony says walking away from me after he dropped me off. I walk into the classroom and take my seat ready to listen to the boring lesson that my science teacher is about to give.

"Okay class I don't have time to start anything new today so you are all free to go and I will see you tomorrow. Have a good evening." he says shooing us out of the classroom. I look up at the clock as I'm gathering my things and see that there's still 25 minutes left until the bell will ring. I walk out of the classroom and start walking nowhere in particular really, normally when I'm let out of class early I just sit in the classroom reading or something until the bell rings but the teacher didn't want me to do that today. As I'm walking down a hallway I get grabbed roughly by my arm and am forcefully lead toward the back of the school.

"Hey slut." Carter says smirking at me still not letting go of my arm.

"Let go." I growl.

"Oh Sky, you've got me so scared." he says sarcastically. If he won't let go then I am going to wipe that smile right off his face. I bring my clenched fist up and punch him as hard as I can in the face. He let's go of my arm and stumbles back saying profanity after profanity. I take this as my chance and I start to run away.

"Stop that bitch!" Carter shouts. Seth and Cole come running behind me and normally I would be able to out run them, but I'm still so sore from yesterday that they easily catch me and drag me back to where Carter is.

"You're going to pay for that you bitch." he hisses throwing a hard left hook to my face.

"Ow." I whisper.

Carter gives me a few more painful punches and kicks before stopping abruptly.

"You're not getting away with just a beating today slut." he spits.

"Please don't." I beg.

"Oh, you know how much I like it when you beg." he says smirking.

"No." I say as he stalks toward me.

"I find it so funny that you actually think you have a choice in this." he says now standing right in front of me. Seth hands him a switch blade and he uses it to cut my shirt open in the front, Seth and Cole then pull my shirt the rest of the way off.

"Please don't, you don't have to do this." I beg again even though I know that it's useless.

"Don't cry Sky, this is going to be fun and you don't cry when you're having fun." he says slapping me across the face. Seth and Cole greedily grope me while Carter forcefully places his lips on mine.

 **Pony's POV**

My last period got out 5 minutes early so I start walking out of school the back way and then I am going to walk around to the front. As I'm nearing the back of the school I see 3 socs it looks like beating up someone. I stay quiet as I walk closer and as I get closer I notice that the someone their beating up is a girl.

"Hey!" I shout making my presence known. The 3 guys quickly run away before I can see their faces since they were back to me the whole time. Once their gone I can fully see who the girl is.

"Sky!" I yell running over and kneeling on the ground next to her. When I take in the sight of her I am horrified, she has several new bruises covering her body but what horrifies me the most is that her clothes are ripped to shreds and thrown around her and she is only in her undergarments.

"Sky?" I say again shaking her slightly. She doesn't move, I put two fingers on her wrist checking for a pulse which is there. I think that she passed out from whatever they did to her. I open my bag taking my gym shorts out of it thankful that I didn't leave them in my gym locker. I put them on Sky even though they are huge on her they cover her up, I then put my sweatshirt on her to cover her top half. I throw both our bags over my shoulder and pick her up and carry her out to the front of the school.

"Pony what to-" Steve starts to say but cuts himself off. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO SKY!?" he shouts alarmed.

"I think she was raped again, but we can talk about this once we get back to the house." I tell them.

I hand Sky's bag to Two-bit while Steve carries my bag and I carry Sky home. I carry Sky up the porch steps and kick the screen door open.

"Hey Pony." Dally says as I come through the door but his demeanor changes when he sees the bloody mess that is Sky in my arms.

"What the hell happened!?" he growls as his face turns bright red with anger.

"I will tell everyone once Darry and Soda get here. Right now though she's in pretty bad shape and is unconscious. Can you help me get her on the couch Dal?" I ask him.

"Yeah." he says jumping up and helping me situate her on the couch.

"I'm going to go get Darry and Soda." Steve shouts already running out the door towards the DX station.

 **Soda's POV**

My boss is letting me leave early today so my shifts almost over.

"Hey Soda." I hear Darry say.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?" I ask.

"We worked on a small house today so we finished early." he says.

"Soda!" I hear as I see Steve running towards Darry and I.

"Hey buddy." I say smiling when he gets to us.

"Where's the fire Steve? Why are you running?" Darry asks with a chuckle.

"You guys need to get home. Now." he says.

"Why? What's wrong?" Darry asks worried.

"Sky's hurt pretty bad and we're pretty sure it wasn't just a beating this time." he says. At that Darry, Steve, and I all hop in the truck and Darry drives as fast as he can to the house. When we get there Darry doesn't even have time to shut the truck off, let alone put it in park before I'm opening the door and jumping out and running up the steps into the house. The door doesn't even have time to slam shut behind me before Darry and Steve run in.

"What happened?" I ask as I see Sky unconscious on the couch. I kneel down on the floor by her head and lightly run my hand down her face and through her hair. "I'm so sorry baby girl." I whisper as I kiss her forehead and then get up to figure out what happened to her.

"Before you ask we cleaned up all her cuts and we're letting them air out so that they don't get infected." Two-bit tells us.

"Good. Now what exactly happened?" Darry asks in an angry tone.

"Pony's the only one that can answer that he's the one that found her." Johnny says so we all turn and face Pony waiting for an explanation.

"I got out of class a few minutes early so I took the long way to the front of the school and walked around the back. As I was almost behind the school I saw what looked like 3 socs beating someone up. I walked a little closer to get a better look and saw that they were beating up some girl. I made my presence known by yelling at them and they ran off before I could see who any of them were. As I stepped closer to the girl I saw that it was Sky. She was unconscious when I found her and she was also.." Pony explains trailing off at the end.

"She was what Pone?" I ask. He doesn't say anything right away.

"Come on Pony tell us." Darry demands.

"Her clothes were ripped to shreds, thrown all around her and she was laying on the ground in only her bra and underwear." he says sadly.

"Do you think they did it to her again?" Two-bit asks.

"Obviously they did if he found her basically naked." Dally hisses clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Pony you're sure that you didn't see any of their faces?" Darry asks.

"No they were all back to to me and they ran away so fast that I couldn't see them. I would've ran after them but I had to take care of Sky first." he says.

"So what do we do now?" Dally asks.

"I don't know." Steve says.

"What do you mean what do we do now?" I ask.

"Well how are we supposed to send her to school if we know that every time we do she is going to come home like this or maybe even worse." he says gesturing to Sky.

"It's not like we can just pull her out of school Dal. The social worker would be all over our ass if we did that." Darry says.

I'm about to say something but someone else does before I can.

"Pony?" Sky croaks.

"I'm right here Sky." he says kneeling down next to her on the floor while grabbing her hand.

"Can you help me sit up?" she asks her voice sounding normal again.

"Sure Sky." he says pulling her up.

She looks around at all of us and her facial expression is not a happy one.

"What did you guys do?" she hisses.

"What are you talking about Sky?" I ask her.

She looks down at herself before speaking again. "Who stopped them?" she spits.

"If you mean who found you, Pony did." Two-bit says not completely understanding what she's talking about.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" she growls glaring at all of us but mainly Pony.

"I saved you from getting hurt more Sky. You should be happy." he says.

"No you didn't you just made it worse for me." she spats.

"You're talking crazy Sky." Dally says.

"I'm crazy?" she hisses.

"Baby girl calm down." I say placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to calm down because you guys just messed up everything!" she shouts standing up abruptly.

"What are you talking about Sky?" Darry asks stepping towards her.

"I have to go and try to fix this." she says bolting for the door.

"Fix what?" Darry asks blocking her pathway to the door.

"Move! They didn't get to finish! I have to go find them!" she growls trying to move around Darry.

"Find the people hurting you Sky?" I ask coming up behind her.

"Yes." she spits turning around trying to run for the back door.

"We're not going to let you do that Sky." Steve says blocking her path and grabbing her waist so that she can't go anywhere.

"I need to though, if I don't they're just going to hurt me worse then this next week." she shouts banging her fists on Steve and trying to kick him.

"Baby girl what didn't they finish?" I ask grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at me.

"You already know that answer." she says her voice lower now.

"No we don't Sky." Two-bit says.

"They didn't get to finish raping me! Only one of them did! I'm going to get a double beating next week because the other two didn't get their turn!" she shouts struggling once again to get out of Steve's arms.

Everyone gasps and doesn't say anything for a few minutes. Man these guys have really messed with her head. When I find out who did this to her they are going to wish that they were never even born. Nobody messes with my baby sister and gets away with it, especially not some stupid socs.

"Baby girl, why are you thinking and saying these things?" I ask her.

"Because it's true. They own me, if I don't do what they say then they are going to follow through on their threat." she says still struggling.

"Sky I think you need to rest, let's go lay down." Pony says holding his hand out to her.

"No let me go!" she growls kicking at Steve's legs.

"You know we can't do that Sky." Steve says sitting down on the couch with her on his lap while still keeping a tight grip on her.

"Why won't you guys just let me kill myself?" she asks defeated looking up at us with tears in her eyes.

"Baby girl please get those awful thoughts out of your head." I say sitting next to her while forcing her to look at me.

"I can't though. They wouldn't own me anymore if you guys would just let me." she whispers.

"Nobody owns you peanut. We're going to get you through this and stop these creeps once and for all." Darry says grabbing her hand while kneeling in front of her.

"Can you please let me go? I won't try to leave again." she asks.

Steve looks to me and Darry for the okay and we nod at him. He slowly unwraps his arms from around Sky and she gets up off his lap and walks over to Dally and hugs him tight.

"I'm so sorry short stuff." he whispers to her.

"It's okay." she says pulling away from him.

What's with the sudden mood change? What is she up to?

I then hear the sound of a switchblade opening. That's why she hugged Dally, so she could take his blade.

"Sky what are you doing?" Dally asks reaching for the blade.

"What I've been trying to do for weeks now." she says slowly taking a few steps away from him.

"Peanut give me the blade." Darry tells her.

"No." she says defiantly.

"Baby girl please don't do this." I plead with her.

"I'm sorry but I have to. I love all of you." she says as she turns the blade towards her. She never gets to stab herself though because all of a sudden she collapses to the ground.

"She's unconscious." Pony states kneeling beside her and checking her pulse.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I gave her a sedative." Dally says like it's the most obvious thing in the world and then picks up his blade.

"Where did you get a sedative Dal?" Darry asks.

"I stole it from some nurse at the hospital." he says.

"Thanks Dal. I think that if you didn't have that that we would've lost Sky today." I say and give him a hug.

"She should be out for awhile though, so hopefully she will forget this ever happened when she wakes up and we shouldn't tell her about any of this if she doesn't remember. Agreed?" Dally says.

We all nod our heads in agreement.

"I'm going to go clean Sky up a little more and then put her to bed." Darry says picking Sky up and carrying her down the hall to our room.

"Are you sure you don't know anything about what they look like Pone?" I ask.

"I don't, all I know is that one of them had brown hair and the other two had blonde but that basically describes every soc out there." he says.

"We'll catch them Soda. If their doing this more than once a week at school sooner or later we are going to cross paths when their hurting Sky or see them taking Sky away. If we don't then sooner or later they are going to make a mistake, everyone does eventually." Steve says trying to reassure me.

I hope you're right Steve I think as I collapse on the couch and just sit there staring in to space.

 **Please review!**


	51. Chapter 49

Darkness, nothing but darkness. I can't see anything, I have no idea where I am or where I'm going. I try to will my feet to move me forward but I can't get them to move. I try and try again until I can at least take one step but that one step sends me over the edge. I'm falling into a black abyss, there is nothing for me to grab onto, no way for me to stop myself from falling.

I shoot up in bed, my whole body drenched in sweat. You're okay it was just a dream I tell myself over and over again, it doesn't make me feel any better though. I can't hold back the tears, so I grab my pillow and shove my face into it to try and silence my sobs so that I won't wake up Pony or Soda. I've been enough of a burden to them these past few months, I don't want to wake them up because I had some petty nightmare about falling into a black abyss. My sobs still sound too loud, so I shove my face into the pillow more if that is even possible.

"Sky? What's wrong?" I hear Pony ask sleepily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." I tell him trying to hide the fact that I am crying right now.

"I know when you're lying Sky so just tell me." he pushes nudging me with his elbow.

"I told you nothing is wrong." I say repeating myself.

"Why are you guys up? It's not even 6 in the morning yet." Soda asks sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's nothing just go back to sleep guys." I tell them trying to wipe away my tears without them noticing.

"Sky something's up, you don't wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat because nothings wrong." Pony states.

I don't say anything and just sit there between the two of them.

Soda grabs my chin and turns my face forcing me to look at him. "Baby girl you're crying so something is definitely wrong. Tell me." he pleads, well more like demands in a soft tone.

I sigh. "It was just some stupid nightmare." I say giving in to their pleads.

"Do you want to talk about it honey?" Pony asks while rubbing my back soothingly.

I shake my head no.

"Do you want to try to go back to sleep?" Soda softly asks me.

"I can try." I say.

Soda lays back down pulling me down with him and holding me tight while I snuggle my head into his chest. Pony lays down on the other side and drapes an arm over me. I grab his arm and hold onto it tightly not wanting him to move it. Sleep seems to overtake me once again when I feel Soda's arms lock around me, shielding me from all the bad things that plague my dreams.

This time when I wake up it's not because of a nightmare, it's because of the sun shining through the curtains and into the room. I try to roll over but I can't because I'm stuck in someone's tight grasp. I look over and see Soda still sleeping next to me, when I turn my head to the other side I don't see Pony so he must be up already.

"Soda. Soda wake up." I say poking at his sides causing him to stir.

"Five more minutes." he groans trying to move away from my probing fingers.

"No Soda it's time to get up, it's already almost 11:30." I tell him continuing to poke him in the sides.

"Stop Sky." he groans still not making an effort to get up.

"You've forced my hand." I say and full on start tickling him.

"Stop! Stop!" he shrieks moving away from me but I just move closer and continue to tickle him.

"Not until you get up." I say not stilling my hands.

"Fine! Fine! You win!" he groans throwing the covers off and getting out of bed.

"Happy?" he asks holding his hand out to me.

"Yup!" I say smiling brightly at him, grabbing his hand and using it to pull myself out of bed.

We start walking out of the room, but Soda turns around and stops me before we even reach the door.

"What?" I ask surprised by his sudden movement.

"Did you sleep better the rest of the night? You didn't seem to toss and turn as much when you went to sleep for the second time." he says.

"Yeah I definitely did sleep better the second time around, thank you for fighting off the bad dreams." I say wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tight.

"Well that is my job." he says and I can hear the smile in his voice, he kisses the top of my head before letting go of me and walking out of the room.

"It's about time you guys woke up." Darry says coming out of the bathroom.

"What can we say, we were tired." I say shrugging my shoulders at him.

Darry lightly shoves me on his way by us and into the living room. I love when it's Saturday because we're all home together as a family. Once the hallways clear again I skip off towards the kitchen to get a glass of chocolate milk not feeling particularly hungry this morning. I'm actually in a good mood today, I think this is the first time that I've actually truly felt happy and I'm not just faking it.

"You sure are happy this morning Sky." Pony states coming in through the back door.

"Yup!" I say popping the 'p' at the end. I put the milk jug back in the fridge after I've poured myself a glass. I have just taken my first sip when Soda comes into the room.

"Is that all you've had Sky?" he asks giving me a look, 'like don't lie to me'.

"If you mean is this all I'm going to have, then yes." I counter.

"No Sky, you can't just drink a glass of chocolate milk and call it breakfast." he says.

"Why? You guys let Pony do it all the time." I ask.

"Yeah well Pony's not on the verge of having an eating disorder." he says giving me a sad look.

Do I really have an eating disorder? Do I really not eat that much? I mean I know that I haven't been that hungry these past few weeks, but I don't go a full day without eating at least 2 meals. Now that I think about it though, Darry, Pony, and Soda have to force me to eat those 2 meals. No, no I don't have an eating disorder. So what if I don't eat a lot, it's normal for girls my age to watch what their eating and worry about their weight. I eat plenty, I don't have an eating disorder.

"Sky what's going on in that head of yours?" Pony's voice asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing, just thinking that's all." I say and walk out of the room with my glass of milk in hand. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch while turning on the t.v. to watch Mickey. I fold my legs under me and get comfortable on the couch because I'm not going to be moving anytime soon.

"How was your breakfast peanut?" Darry asks me setting his newspaper down.

I open my mouth to answer his question, but Soda speaks for me.

"She didn't have any Darry." he says coming into the room and tattling on me.

"Tattle tail." I scoff.

"Is that true Sky?" Darry asks turning his gaze back to me.

I just sit there keeping my eyes glued to the t.v. completely ignoring his gaze and his question. A few minutes later, I start shifting uncomfortably in my spot on the couch as I can still feel his gaze boring into me.

"Sky?" Darry questions. I can't take it anymore and turn my head to look at him giving into his gaze.

"What?" I ask innocently.

He doesn't say anything, him and Soda both just give me disapproving looks from where they stand across the room.

"Fine, it's true okay. Are you happy now?" I ask annoyed and set my empty glass on the coffee table, crossing my arms in front of my chest pouting.

"No Sky we're not happy, I would be happy if you ate something though." Soda says.

"Come on peanut you don't even have to eat a lot, just eat something, anything." Darry pleads.

"Why do you guys care so much about how much I eat or if I don't eat at all?" I ask.

"We care about you peanut that's why and I know that you already know that." Darry says.

"Baby girl your body is already not at it's best physically and if you don't eat then it's slowly going to deteriorate and then you will get very sick. We don't want to see that happen, so that's why we constantly badger you about what you've eaten during the day and how much you've eaten and what you need to eat." Soda says tearing up.

"I'm sorry." I cry getting up and wrapping him in a bone crushing hug. "I just haven't felt like eating these past few weeks." I cry into his shirt.

"It's okay baby girl, we're going to get you through this. Now I know you love fruit and that seems to be the only thing we can get you to eat lately. How bout some strawberries with milk and sugar?" he asks pulling away from me slightly and looking down at me.

"Okay, but I have two conditions." I tell him.

"And those are?" he asks.

"The first one is that Darry has to give me a hug." I say smiling at Darry. He gets up and wraps me up in his arms and hugs me tight.

"Okay, what's your second condition?" Soda asks after Darry let's me go.

"I get another glass of chocolate milk with it." I say waving my empty glass in front of his face and smiling brightly.

"Of course ma' lady." he says bowing at me.

"I'll beat you to the kitchen!" I shout running past him and to the kitchen.

"Hey! No fair you got a head start!" he shouts and I can hear his thundering footsteps trailing behind me.

"Soda! Sky! No running in the house!" Darry shouts scolding us.

"Running? I don't see anybody running." I say innocently poking my head out around the corner from the kitchen and then turn my body back around to watch Soda as he makes my breakfast.

"I'm glad to see that happy Sky is back, I missed her." Darry says hugging me tight as he comes into the kitchen.

"Me too." Pony says coming into the room and ruffling my hair. I push his hand away and try to flatten my hair back down the best I can.

"Me three." Soda says agreeing with them.

I just smile brightly at them while I wait for Soda to finish my breakfast. My brothers are right though, I haven't seen happy Sky in awhile and she has come out today. I'm glad because I missed her too.

 **I decided to add in another happy filler chapter since the past couple have been full of drama, so that is exactly what this is. I hope you liked it. As always please review! I love hearing your feedback about the chapters.**


	52. Chapter 50

Since it's Saturday the gang, my brothers, and I have been sitting in the living room talking and watching Mickey since this morning. I'm bored out of my mind. Not only am I bored, I am in a lot of pain my bruises and cuts are really hurting me today for some reason.

"Darry can I have some more pain pills?" I ask sitting up from my position on the couch.

"No Sky, it hasn't been 4 hours yet. You can have some more before you go to bed." he tells me briefly looking up at me from his newspaper.

"Ugh!" I groan slamming my head into the pillow next to me on the couch.

"Your pain pills will kick in soon baby girl." Soda tells me while rubbing my back.

"You said that an hour ago." I say sitting up and shoving his hand away.

I really wish I could tell my brothers the whole story about what's happening to me. I can't though because if I do Carter, Seth, and Cole will follow through on their threat. If I tell the gang then the same result will happen because they will tell my brothers. I'm conflicted though because I don't think I can take this anymore. I have been beat up and raped almost every day for the past few months. I just don't know how much more damage my body can take before it just shuts down. I wish mom and dad were here they always knew what to do. Most of the time mom knew what to do before I even told her what was wrong or what was bugging me and if she didn't know then dad did. They always gave me the best advice and now they're gone and can't give me the advice I need right now. Maybe it's time to go visit them.

"Can I go for a walk?" I ask no one in particular.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Sky." Dally says.

"Please?" I plead.

"You just complained about being in pain Sky, I don't think your body is up for it." Pony says agreeing with Dally.

"I'm fine. I won't go very far." I say more like beg.

"Fine Sky, but I want you back in an hour. Understand?" Darry asks sternly.

"Yup! Thank you Darry. I'll be back in an hour." I say while putting my converse on and grabbing my sweatshirt off the hook.

"Don't go very far!" Soda shouts as I walk out the door.

"I won't!" I shout back.

I start walking down the street in the direction of my destination, the cemetery. Once I reach the cemetery I walk down the rows and rows of headstones looking at the names on each one until I reach the two I am looking for. The ones that say Darrell Curtis Sr. and Elizabeth Anne Curtis. I sit down in front of their graves and take a minute to gather my thoughts on what I want to tell them and vent about.

"Hi mom. Hi dad. I miss you guys so much, I really wish you were here to help me. I'm getting hurt and I don't know what to do to stop it, you guys probably already know that though because I know you are looking down on us. You guys are probably so disappointed in me and you should be, because I am disappointed in myself. I'm supposed to be this strong and confident greaser girl that you guys raised me to be and yet I cower in fear because of a few socs. I'm such a coward. I'm letting Carter, Seth, and Cole take everything from me, I'm letting them take away everything that I am. I just don't know what to do though, I mean I can't tell anyone. How do I stop this mom? You guys always knew what was bothering me before I told you and sometimes before I even realized myself what was bothering me. You always knew exactly what to do and how to help me. I just don't know what to do? My body can't take much more, **_I_** can't take much more of this. Please just give me a sign or push me in the right direction towards what I should do." I rant as tears flow rapidly down my face.

I can't really think of anything else to say, so I just sit there crying my eyes out.

"Sky bear it's time to tell your brothers." somebody says and I feel a gentle hand placed on my shoulder.

"Mom?" I say looking around but I don't see anyone.

"Your mothers right peanut, you have to tell them. Don't be scared, no one can take your brothers away from you. Don't listen to those socs, they're just trying to make sure that you keep quiet and won't tell anyone. They can't really take your brothers away from you peanut, so please tell them. Your mother and I can't take much more of watching you get hurt and not being able to help you." somebody says and I feel another hand placed on my other shoulder.

"Dad?" I say looking around again but I still don't see anyone.

"Go home Sky and tell your brothers, tell them everything." the voice says and I know it's moms.

"We love you peanut, now go." the other voice says softly and I know it's dads.

"I will. I love you guys too." I say and then just like that the voices and the comforting hands on my shoulders are gone.

Mom and dad are right I need to tell my brothers, I need to tell everyone the full story. I stand up and tell my parents I love them one last time before running out of the cemetery and down the street back towards my house. It's time to tell everyone the truth.

 **The story is soon coming to a close. :( Don't worry there will be a sequel though. Please review!**


	53. Chapter 51

_Mom and dad are right I need to tell my brothers, I need to tell everyone the full story. I stand up and tell my parents I love them one last time before walking out of the cemetery and down the street back towards my house. It's time to tell everyone the truth._

As I run home from the cemetery I try and gather my thoughts on exactly how I'm going to tell my brothers about this. Every scenario that I run through my head about how this could go always ends up with one of my brothers killing one of my abusers. I'm not saying that that wouldn't make me extremely happy, but I can't lose them so that can't happen. It's time to face the music because I can see the house only a short distance away from me. As each step carries me closer and closer to it, I take deep cleansing breaths to try and calm my nerves.

"Hey slut." I hear. I whip around so fast that I almost give myself whiplash. There standing in front of me are two of the people I despise the most in the world, Seth and Cole.

"Did your leader let you out all by yourselves?" I spit smirking.

"Carter is not our leader slut." Cole hisses.

"Whatever." I say waving my hand dismissing them and continue walking the rest of the short distance to my house.

"OW." I cry as I'm roughly pulled back by my hair.

"Where do you think you're going slut? I don't remember us telling you that you could leave." Seth says turning me around to face him and slaps me hard across the face.

"Let me go!" I growl trying to pull myself away from Seth but he has a vice like grip on my hair.

"Why would you want to leave Sky? The parties just getting started." Cole says smirking.

"I thought you guys weren't aloud to have a party without Carter." I spit still trying to get away.

"Carter doesn't own us so we're going to do whatever we want with you, whenever we want to whether he is here or not." Seth says with a chuckle.

While Seth and Cole are laughing at what Seth just said I take this as my chance to try and get away. I kick Seth as hard as I can in the shin causing him to double over and release his grip on my hair. Before Cole can grab me I take off running as fast as I can, I know that neither of them will be able to catch me before I reach the house because I am way faster then them.

"This isn't over slut! We'll get you at school!" I hear Cole yell as I reach the gate of the house. I just let his threat go in one ear and out the other and focus on bracing myself for my brothers and the gangs reactions. I push open the gate and walk up the porch steps, I take several deep breaths before pushing the door open and walking inside. It's now or never.

"Sky where were you? I told you to be back in an hour and its been two. Do you have any idea how worried we all were?" Darry shouts.

"I'm sorry Darry I got caught up." I explain.

"Where'd you go Sky?" Pony asks me as I take a seat on the couch.

"To the cemetery to see mom and dad." I say softly.

"Why'd you go there Sky?" Steve asks.

"I needed some advice." I tell them.

"Did you get it baby girl?" Soda asks putting an arm around me and pulling me close to him.

"I think so." I say.

"Well that's good peanut, but next time please come home on time." Darry tells me getting up from his recliner and starting to leave the room.

"Darry wait!" I half shout.

"What is it Sky?" he asks turning back around to face me.

"Can you sit back down please? I need to tell you something, all of you." I say softly.

"Okay peanut, we're all ears." he says sitting back down in his recliner.

"A little over 4 months ago the beatings started. At first it was just a few punches here and there but that quickly escalated to them raping me. I-"

"Sky you don't have to talk about this." Pony says cutting me off.

"Mom and dad told me that it was time to tell you guys the whole story. I thought you guys would be happy since you guys have been begging me to tell you guys for almost 3 months now, but now that I am finally deciding to tell you you don't want me to." I say softly.

"Of course we want you to tell us peanut. Please continue telling us, we won't interrupt you again." Darry says giving me a soft smile.

I take a deep breath and grab onto Soda's hand for emotional support.

"I was beat up and raped daily by these guys, until I tried to take my life and was admitted into the hospital. I didn't try and take my life because I thought I would be safe for awhile in the hospital, but I did think I would be safe there. Boy was I wrong about that." I stop to take a breath and wipe away some of the tears that are already starting to fall.

"Take your time baby girl." Soda tells me giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"The hospital was a hell hole for me and it wasn't just because I didn't like it there. After you guys left that first night a doctor came into my room. I didn't recognize him and he didn't say anything, all he did was look over my chart. When he did speak though he called me horrible names and explained to me who he was, he was one of my abusers father. He said that since I wasn't going to be in school for awhile that he was going to carry out the beatings that his son wouldn't be able to give me." I stop and take another deep breath in.

"He didn't you know, did he Sky?" Dally asks.

"No he didn't, he just beat me up really bad. That's the reason why I tried to take my life again during my evaluation, I couldn't take the beatings he was giving me anymore. He was beating me every night after you guys left and sometimes in the morning also before you guys got there."

"I knew we shouldn't have left you there by yourself." Soda growls cutting me off.

I squeeze his hand to get him to look at me. "It's not your fault, you guys couldn't have known that that was going to happen to me. Please don't blame yourselves." I beg.

He squeezes my hand and nods urging me to continue.

"As I was saying he beat me at least once a day, if not more. He finally stopped when you caught him Soda, I can't tell you how happy I was when you walked through that door. When I was finally released from the hospital I was so excited to come home and that excitement lasted the rest of the week up until the day before I had to go back to school. That first day back I was given three horrible notes from my abusers warning me to watch my back and just before the school day was over they beat me up really bad and they would've raped me again if the end of the day bell hadn't rang. The rest of the week they beat me up and raped me 3 times, well almost 3 because Pony stopped them half way through." I stop once again to catch my breath.

"I'm going to-" Darry starts to growl.

"Wait I'm not done." I tell him quickly.

"There's more?" Two-bit asks baffled.

"Yes. The reason why I was late coming home today was because I ran into two of my abusers. I was close to the house when I ran into them and they tried to rape me again. Before they could though I kicked one of them hard in the shin and then ran as fast as I could to the house before they could catch up to me." I say.

I'm starting to rethink telling them. If I don't tell them their names then Carter, Seth, and Cole can't carry through with their threat. But then moms words come back into my head 'you need to tell them sweetie.' Here goes nothing, I really hope I don't regret this.

"I didn't tell you guys because they threatened to tell the social worker that you guys were abusing me and get you taken away from me." I say wiping away some of my tears.

"That would never happen baby girl." Soda tells me wiping away some more of my tears.

"I know that now." I say and give him a soft smile.

It's now or never.

"Their names are Carter Evens, Cole Smith, and Seth Demule." I tell them.

"I know who those guys are, I don't know how I didn't realize how creepy they are till now." Two-bit says.

"Come on Two-bit you can show me who they are because I am going to go kill them." Dally growls getting up and pulling out his switchblade.

"No!" I shout getting up and blocking the door.

"Move out of the way Sky." Dally demands.

"You promised me that when I told you guys that you wouldn't do something that would result in you being taken away from me." I choke out before a sob racks my body.

"But Sky th-"

"But nothing! I can't lose you!" I wail.

"I'm so sorry short stuff. Come here." Dally says softly holding his arms out to me. I immediately fling myself into his arms and continue to cry my eyes out, soaking his shirt in the process. After awhile I pull back and let go of Dally. I don't really know what to do right now so I kind of just stand there awkwardly bracing myself for the rest of their reactions.

I look over at Darry and his face is so red that it looks like it is going to burst, he's that angry.

"Darry?" I ask cautiously.

He looks up at me for a brief second before standing up abruptly and punching a hole in the wall.

"Darry stop." I cry as I grab his arm stopping him from splitting his knuckles open on his other hand. He turns and looks at me and while his facial expression shows nothing but anger, his eyes betray that anger. His eyes are glazed over and he just looks so helpless and sad.

"Please don't cry Darry." I beg softly reaching up and wiping away the single tear that escaped his eye.

"I'm so sorry peanut. I'm supposed to protect you from everything bad in this world and I couldn't, I'm such a horrible big brother." he says hanging his head.

I grab his chin and force him to look at me. "You are the best big brother in the whole world, don't for one minute doubt that. Don't blame yourself for this, it's not your fault it's not any of you guys fault so I don't want any of you blaming yourself for this. I love you Superman." I say.

"I love you too peanut." Darry says and then pulls me to him engulfing me in his strong and safe embrace. He kisses my head before letting me go.

When I turn around to face everyone else, I see that they are all crying but trying not to show it because they don't want to come off as not tuff. As I look around though I notice that somebody is missing.

"Where's Pony?" I ask.

"He said he was going out to take a smoke." Johnny tells me.

I know that's not what he's doing.

"And you let him?" I half shout.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we baby girl?" Soda asks his voice cracking at the end because of the crying.

"You guys are stupid, that's not what he's doing." I say baffled that they would believe his lie.

"What is he doing then Sky?" Steve asks me.

"Seth and Cole couldn't have gotten very far in this time that I've been here telling you guys. Pony's gone to find them, because if anyone can catch up to them it's him. I'm going after him, I have to stop him." I say frantically running out the door before they can stop me.

I can hear the gang running behind me trying to catch up as I run as fast as I can to try and catch up to Pony before he does something stupid. I'm almost to the lot when I finally catch sight of him, I force my short legs to run even faster to catch up to him.

"Pony!" I shout. He turns around briefly but doesn't stop running. I run even faster if that is even possible and finally catch up to him, when I'm right behind him I jump on his back tackling him to the ground.

"What do you think you are doing!?" I shout at him.

"Man Sky you should play football instead of doing track." he says standing up and brushing himself off.

"What do you think you are doing!?" I shout at him again.

"I'm going to beat those little shits up, I had them in my sight before you tackled me." he says angrily standing up, I can tell by the way he's standing that he's planning on taking off again.

"Don't even think about it." I warn standing in front of him with my arms crossed firmly over my chest.

"Why are you defending those creeps Sky?" he shouts at me.

"I'm not! I'm stopping you from doing something stupid!" I shout back.

"Beating them up is not stupid, they need to feel the pain that they have made you feel." he says.

"It is stupid! If you go and beat them up you are breaking your promise to me and you are going to make my worst nightmare come true. Did you ever think of that?" I growl but my voice cracks at the end.

"Ponyboy what do you think you are doing?" Darry shouts as him and the gang finally reach us.

"Darry stop, I'm handling this." I say putting my hand out to stop him.

"Don't break your promise Pony." I say softly.

"I'm keeping my promise by beating them up, I promised you that I would make the pain go away and that's what I'm doing." he says defensively.

"No you're not." I say.

"Sky-."

"Let me finish." I say cutting him off. "If you go and beat them up you are just going to cause me more pain. You might feel good once you have beaten them up but that isn't going to solve anything. The only thing it's going to do is make my worst nightmare come true. If you beat them up then someone will find out about it and the social worker will catch wind of it and you will be taken away from me. Please Pone, don't break your promise. I can't have anything else taken away from me because of them, you guys are all I have left and I'll be damned if I let them take you guys away too." I say choking on a sob at the end.

Pony hangs his head knowing that I'm right. When he finally looks at me he doesn't say anything, all he does is hold his arms out to me. I give him a soft smile and walk into his embrace hugging him just as tight as he is hugging me.

"I'm so sorry Sky, I wasn't thinking. My judgment was clouded by all the anger I was feeling for what those creeps have done to you. Thank you for making me come to my senses." he cries into my hair.

"I love you Pony." is all I say.

"I love you too." he says pulling away and wiping away some of my tears.

"Can we go home now? I'm cold." I ask letting go of Pony and jumping on Soda's back because my feet and legs hurt from all that running.

"Sure baby girl." Soda says reposition me on his back so that he won't drop me.

"What do we do now?" Dally asks.

"You guys have to catch them in the act." I say as we're walking home.

"How do you propose we do that?" Steve asks.

"I know what we're going to do, but you guys aren't going to like it." I say softly.

"What's your plan Sky?" Darry asks me.

"Before the end of the day bell rings on Monday, I am going to go to the back of the school all by myself."

"I already don't like this plan." Soda says cutting me off.

"Let me finish." I say slapping him on the back of the head. "I know that they will be there waiting for me or they will follow me there. Two-bit, Johnny, and Pony will all be hiding in the back hallway where they can't see you and Johnny will record what they say with our old tape recorder. Dally is going to come by at the end of the day to pick us up and is going to hide under the bleachers with Steve." I say explaining out my plan.

"Okay, then what?" Dally asks.

"Here's the part you guys aren't going to like." I say.

"Just tell us already Sky." Steve says.

"You guys can't intervene or make your presence known until they have beaten me up for awhile."

"No. That's not going to happen Sky. I'm not going to just stand there and do nothing while I watch them beat the shit out of you." Pony says angrily.

"Wait!" Two-bit exclaims.

"What is it doofus?" I ask.

"I'm truly hurt Sky. Forget about proof and going to the cops because they are never going to believe a greaser over a soc ever." he says.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" I ask him.

"Call them out not just them though, all of the socs." he says.

"What do you mean? I'm still confused." I say not quite understanding where he is going with this.

"He means start a rumble Sky." Soda explains simply.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this but I actually agree with Two-bit. Forget trying to get proof, what we need to do is get even and the only way we're going to do that is by beating their heads in." Dally says.

"Okay we'll go with your plan because I like it better too. So when are we going to have this rumble and where? And how do I call them out?" I ask.

"We'll have it at the lot where we've always had them and we'll have it at the end of the week so that we have time to get the word out to everyone else." Darry says.

"Okay now how do I call them out?" I ask again.

"We'll call them out Sky. On Monday you go to the back of the school like you said you were going to and wait for them to come to you. All of us will be back there hiding under the bleachers waiting and that's when we'll call them out." Pony explains.

"Okay. Now just one more question." I say.

"Shoot Sky." Steve says.

"Can I fight in the rumble?" I ask, even if they say no I'm still going to fight in it whether they like it or not.

"No." Darry deadpans not even thinking twice about it.

"Hey, if I'm not aloud to fight then we're not having this rumble period." I say jumping off of Soda's back and planting my feet firmly on the ground with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Sky you can't fight in this, you're going to get hurt." Soda says agreeing with Darry.

"Look at me, I'm already hurt. I'm fighting in this rumble and that's final." I say standing my ground.

"No you're no-"

"They didn't start this fight with you, they started it with me. If anyone needs to get even it's me and I _am_ going to get even." I say seriously still standing my ground and cutting Darry off in the process.

"Darry she's right, you need to let her fight in the rumble and it's clear that she's not taking no for an answer." Dally says agreeing with me.

"Yeah Dar, plus she will have all of us there. If she get's stuck then one of us will help her." Pony says finally giving in.

"Fine. But Sky you need to stay close to me, got it?" Darry asks sternly, unwillingly giving in.

"Got it." I say nodding my head excitedly.

"Now I have to ask Sky, which one of the three do you need to settle the score with?" Steve asks.

"You guys can take any of them except for Carter, he's mine." I growl making sure they understand that they are not to touch him during the rumble.

"Which one is he?" Dally asks.

"I'll point him out to you on Monday." I tell them.

"Why him baby girl? Why not Seth or Cole? Don't you want to get even with all of them?" Soda asks.

"I do want to get even with all of them, but I know that you guys will take care of Seth and Cole for me. I want Carter because he's the leader of their little group." I tell them not explaining my full reason for wanting to fight him.

"Baby girl there's another reason why you want to specifically fight him that you're not telling us, I can see it in your eyes. So tell us." Soda pushes.

"Fine. He's the one who raped me." I say simply still not explaining it all.

"You said they all raped you." Pony says not letting it go.

"God damnit! He's the one that raped me for the very first time before the other two! He's the one that took my virginity!" I shout at them.

"Oh Sky, I'm sorry." Darry says coming over to me and wrapping his arm around me.

"We'll stay away from him Sky, don't worry." Johnny says.

"Thank you." I say in response.

"Now Sky if at any point he has you stuck or you can't fight him anymore or if he pulls out a blade, I want you to scream as loud as you can and we will come and help you. Got it?" Darry demands although it comes out sounding like a question.

"Got it." I say.

"I call Seth." Soda says calling dibs.

"Cole's mine." Darry says.

"You guys get them first and we'll all get our punches in on them before the rumbles over." Dally says.

"Okay now that that's all settled, can we go home? Now I'm really cold." I ask shivering slightly.

"Let's go Peanut, hop on." Darry says bending down so that I can get on his back. Once Darry has me situated on his back so that I won't fall we all start walking back to the house. We say bye to the rest of the gang before heading inside and then we all go to our bedrooms and get a good night's rest because we're going to need it. Tomorrow I call out all the socs, I'm going to need all the sleep and practice I can get before the rumble this weekend if I'm going to stand a chance at beating Carter.

 **Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy! Only a few chapters left. I'm sad to see this story coming to an end, but I'm also excited to start writing the sequel. As always please review!**


	54. Chapter 52

I'm in the vacant lot all by myself and it is pitch black outside, I can't see anything. Out of thin air though a fire appears a few feet away from me, lighting up the lot. Now that the lot is lit up I can see that I'm not alone after all, there's one other person here with me, _Carter._

"So you really want to fight me in this rumble, huh?" he asks surprised.

"Yes, and I'm going to kick your ass." I spit.

"You can tell yourself that all you want but it's never going to happen. Why don't you just forget about calling us out tomorrow and you can continue being our personal punching bag for the rest of your life." he says with that god awful smirk of his.

"I don't think so. After this week is over you guys will never lay a hand on me ever again." I growl.

"If you really think that then why don't you put your money where your mouth is and fight me right now." he says putting his fists up.

I don't even respond, I just charge forward at him and punch him square in the jaw before he can even try and block it.

"You bitch!" he growls whipping back around to face me with a look of pure hatred and anger on his face.

"You told me to fight you, so that's what I'm doing." I say with a smirk.

Just like that Carter and I are going at it, throwing punch after punch and kick after kick. Even though we've both endured quite a few punches I'm pretty sure that I have endured the most. I may be fast but he's stronger and taller than me so I have to work twice as hard as he does to try and land a punch or kick to him. I double over when he lands a wicked hard kick to my rib cage, when I stand back up straight I see something shiny in his hand. He pulled out his blade and I don't have mine on me, I'm screwed. He charges at me and I try to move out of the way but I'm not quick enough and he stabs me in my side. I cry out in agony and fall to the ground clutching my side, trying to apply as much pressure as I can to stop the bleeding.

"See I told you that you would never win. Now you can join your parents, because you are going to die and it will always be planted in your mind that Carter Evens killed you." he hisses with a smirk hovering over me. Then he takes his blade and stabs it straight through my heart.

 **Soda's POV**

Screaming is what wakes me up for the fifth time tonight.

"Baby girl you're okay, everything is okay." I tell her soothingly sitting up and gathering her up in my arms while her body trembles.

"Is everything all right in here?" Darry asks coming into the room, obviously exhausted. We all are, this is the fifth time tonight that Sky has woken up screaming. Every 2 to 3 hours maybe even less it seems she wakes up screaming or crying or both because she's scared of what could happen to her in the rumble when she fights Carter.

"I-I-I ca-can't b-be-breathe." Sky wheezes, waking up with a start.

Darry sits on the bed in front of her and takes her hands in his. "We've talked about this peanut, take slow deep breaths. In through your nose out through your mouth." he says demonstrating the action for her.

"Better now baby girl?" I ask once she can breathe properly.

"I think so." she says shakily as she fiercely wipes away the tears that are falling down her face.

"Baby girl." I say quietly pulling her hands away from her face and turning her head to face me. I gently wipe away the tears with the pads of my thumbs, it breaks my heart every time I see her cry. I pull her to me and hug her tightly while rubbing my hand up and down her back comfortingly.

"You're shaking Sky." Pony says noticing her body language.

"It just felt so real." she says softly.

"Do you want to tell us what it was about Peanut?" Darry asks her.

"I was fighting Carter in the rumble, I was holding my own but then he pulled out a blade. I didn't have mine on me, I tried to move out of the way of it but I wasn't quick enough. He stabbed me in my side and then he told me that I can join our parents before he stabbed his blade through my heart." she cries and buries her face in my chest.

"Oh Sky, I'm so sorry." Pony says softly placing a gentle hand on her back.

"I thought I was really dead, I thought that he really took me away from you. That's how real it felt." she whimpers.

"It wasn't real though baby girl, you're right here with us alive and safe. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore we won't let them, especially those three creeps." I tell her. She doesn't say anything but I feel her nod into my chest.

"I don't think you should fight in the rumble Sky." Darry says completely serious.

Sky's head snaps up.

"I'm fighting in the rumble, I don't care if I have a hundred nightmares before it happens. I'm fighting in it no matter what." she says firmly standing her ground.

"Okay." Darry says giving in because he knows that no matter how hard he tries Sky is going to fight in this rumble whether we like it or not.

"I'll be fine Superman. I promise that if I get stuck or if he really does pull a blade I will scream as loud as I can for you." she promises him.

"You better." he states.

"I will." she says simply.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Sky says getting up and grabbing some clothes on her way out of our room and into the bathroom.

"I'm going to go get ready too." Darry says.

"I'll go make breakfast. You should get ready for the day too Pone." I tell him.

"I will as soon as Sky gets out of the shower." he says. I nod at him and then walk out into the kitchen to make breakfast.

I'm just setting the plates filled with eggs and bacon on the table when Sky comes out into the kitchen all ready for the day.

"I'm not hungry Soda." she says before I even have the chance to ask her.

"You need to eat something baby girl." I tell her sternly.

"I don't want to." she whines.

"Sky.." I warn.

"I'm not hungry." she says but sterner.

"You have to eat and that's final." I tell her in a fatherly tone crossing my arms firmly across my chest.

"Fine." she huffs giving in. "But I'm not eating that." she says pointing at the food on the table with a disgusted look on her face.

"What do you want then?" I ask her.

"Fruit but not too much." she says smiling at me softly.

"I think I can do that." I say smiling back at her.

"Can I have strawberries and raspberries?" she asks following me into the kitchen.

"I think we have a few left." I say pulling the last bowl of fruit out of the fridge. I turn around and hand her the bowl, she smiles brightly at me and then goes over and pulls a fork out of the draw. I hold a bottle of water out to her and she grabs it on her way by walking into the dining room. I follow her and take my seat next to her at the table and start eating my own breakfast. Darry and Pony come out and start eating theirs shortly after. Pony collects all the dishes and puts them in the sink after we're all done eating.

"I'm going to go watch Mickey until the gang gets here." Sky says.

"Me too." Pony says coming out of the kitchen.

"I'll beat you there." Sky says smiling and running to the living room.

"That's not fair, you got a head start!" Pony shouts running after her.

"Pony! Sky! No running in the house!" Darry shouts at them.

All of a sudden the sound of a lamp being knocked over sounds through the house.

"Pony did it!" Sky shouts.

"I did not! Sky did!" Pony shouts.

"I'm going to go sit out there with them before they break anything else." Darry says smiling.

"Okay. I'm going to go get ready." I say and head for the bathroom.

"Sky! Pony! Stop wrestling!" I hear Darry shout as I turn the water on and shut the bathroom door behind me.

I can still hear a commotion in the living room even after I come out of the bathroom all ready. I walk into the living room and see that Sky and Pony are still wrestling and from the looks of it Pony is winning.

"Baby girl why don't you just give up, it's clear that you're losing." I tell her sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah Sky, listen to Soda and just give up already." Pony says.

"Why would I give up? I'm winning." she says and I can see just the hint of a smirk on her face.

"No you're not Peanut, Pony is clearly winning." Darry says setting his newspaper down.

"You're not going to win this one baby girl." I tell her trying to get her to just give up already. But, I know that my efforts are useless because I keep forgetting that her and Darry are the stubborn ones of the family.

"Wait for it." Sky says.

"Wait for wh-" Darry starts to say but in one quick movement Sky flips Pony off of her and pins him on the floor, straddling his waist while pinning his arms above his head.

"You were saying?" she asks smirking.

"How the hell did you do that Sky?" Pony asks struggling to get out of her hold. She may be tiny, but she has one hell of a grip.

"Watch the language Pony." Darry scolds.

"Yeah watch the language Pony. Do you give up?" Sky asks him smirking.

"Fine I give, I give." Pony says giving up.

"That's not what you're supposed to say." Sky says smirking again and tightening her grip on Pony's arms.

"Fine! Uncle!" Pony shouts.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Sky says getting off of him with a proud smile plastered on her face.

"Did I hear somebody say uncle?" Two-bit asks coming through the door with the rest of the gang following behind him.

"Yeah, Sky just kicked Pony's ass at wrestling." I say with a smile.

"Nice going kid." Two-bit says high fiving Sky which makes her smile grow even larger.

"It wasn't that bad." Pony says in his defense.

"If you were wrestling Sky, then it was." Two-bit says with a smirk.

"Yeah I don't think that Sky has ever lost a wrestling match, not even to Dally or Darry." Steve says. Now that I think about it, I think he's right.

"See, and that's why I hold the title of #1 greaser." Sky says smiling brightly.

"That you do baby girl." I say and wrap my arm around her.

"Don't forget that you guys all need to be hiding under the bleachers before 2 o'clock today when the school day ends. So that you guys are already there when Seth, Carter, and Cole come out back to find me." Sky says reminding all of us.

"We will Sky don't worry." Dally says reassuring her.

"Okay. Let's go to school then." she says walking over to the door, putting on her shoes, and grabbing her back pack off the floor.

"Let's go." Steve says throwing his arm over Sky's shoulder and walking out the door with her and Two-bit, Pony, and Johnny following them.

"We'll see you guys later." I shout out the door.

"Okay." Sky shouts back.

Now all we have to do is wait till 2 o'clock rolls around, then we will meet them all at school and call out those dumb ass socs who tortured my baby sister for months. I can't wait till Saturday when I get to bash their heads in for what they did to Sky.

 **Sorry for the late update again! Please review!**


	55. Chapter 53

Currently the Pony, the gang, and I are all walking to school. Normally Dally walks with us because he has nothing better to do with his day, but since Darry and Soda both have the day off today he decided to stay at the house with them. Him, Darry, and Soda will all meet us at the back of the school later on this afternoon. When we reach the front steps at school I freeze. There standing at the top of the steps is Carter, the guy that just killed me in the rumble last night in my dream. I'm surprised though that I don't shrink back from his glare and instead I just glare right back at him.

"Sky?" Pony asks snapping me out of my thoughts and interrupting my glaring contest with Carter.

"Yeah?" I question.

"You okay?" he asks and I can hear his concern for me in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just saw someone that I hate." I tell him.

"Which one?" he asks referring to Carter, Seth, and Cole.

"Carter but he's gone now." I tell him quietly not wanting anyone around us to hear.

"Okay. You ready?" he asks.

"Yup, let's go." I say grabbing his hand and leading him up the front steps and inside the school.

"Wait up guys." Two-bit says from behind us trying to catch up.

Once inside Pony drops me off at my first class and then heads for his while the rest of the gang follows suit. To my surprise the day goes by quickly and soon enough I am in the cafe with the gang eating lunch. Well I should say that they are eating lunch while I'm just sitting here poking at and pushing my food around my tray.

"Sky you need to eat." Steve says snapping me out of my thoughts and staring at me.

"I don't want to." I respond and shove my tray across the table to Two-bit.

"Sky we've talked about this." Pony reminds me.

"I'm not hungry though." I pout.

"Sky you need to eat." he says repeating what Steve just told me.

"I ate breakfast and I will eat dinner later, so I don't have to eat lunch." I tell him standing my ground.

"Sky..." he warns.

"I'm not hungry." I repeat.

"You need to eat and that's final." he tells me sternly and pushes my tray back in front of me.

"No. Darry and Soda told me I have to eat and you're not them, so I don't have to." I snap at him.

The minute I say that though I see a look of hurt cross Pony's face. He's just trying to help me and do what's best for me and I snapped at him, I shouldn't have done that.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you." I tell him apologetically.

"It's okay Sky, I know this is a hard thing for you." he says reaching his hand across the table and squeezing my hand reassuring me that everything is okay.

"I'm sorry." I repeat.

I then decide to eat all of the corn and cantaloupe that's on my tray. Once I've finished I look up at Pony and smile.

"Thank you." he praises me.

"Now can I have the rest of her food?" Two-bit asks impatiently while eyeing my food greedily.

I look at Pony before answering and he just nods his head at me giving me the okay.

"Here you go." I say and push my tray towards Two-bit. I swear in less than a minute he has inhaled everything that was left on my tray.

A few minutes later the bell rings signaling the end of lunch period. All of us get up, throw our trash away, and then Steve walks me to my third period class before heading to his.

"Steve your science class is that way." I tell him pointing down the hallway towards my right, noticing him heading left in the opposite direction.

"I know." he says turning back around and facing me.

"Go to class." I tell him putting my hands on my hips.

"I am." he says with a smirk and then continues to walk down the hall in the opposite direction.

"I'll tell Darry that you didn't go to class." I tell him, playing the big brother card.

"You wouldn't." he says turning back around with no smirk on his face.

"Yes I would." I tell him with a smirk now forming on my face. Even though Darry is my older brother he is like the older brother of the whole gang too. Everyone knows that if they do something bad or that they're not supposed to then someone will tell Darry or he will find out one way or another and he will skin you for it. I guess in a way he is the dad of the group since he's the oldest out of all of us.

"Fine, I'll go to class." he says defeated and starts stomping down the hall in the right direction of his science class. After I know that he is actually going to his science class I go into my own classroom. I sit at my desk and wait for the teacher to start class. Third period goes by quickly just like the other two did and soon enough the end of period bell is ringing. I pack up my stuff and then head for the door. Two-bit is leaning up against a wall in the hallway waiting for me. When he sees me he walks over to me and drapes an arm across my shoulders.

"Only one more period. You ready?" he asks me quietly.

"If you're asking if I'm ready for this to all be over, then yes. But, I'm nervous about this whole situation. I mean what if they still go to the social worker even after we've called them out?" I ask nervous.

"Sky they won't. No soc is going to pass up the chance to beat a greasers head in. Plus if they did then it would hurt their pride and then all of the other socs would see them as cowards, and they're not going to risk that. So stop worrying and just be happy that you get to beat Carter's head in at the end of this week." he tells me smiling and kisses the top of my head.

"You're right." I say smiling back at him.

"Okay I'll see you behind the school in 40 minutes." he says once we've reached my classroom.

"Okay." I say waving at him as he walks away.

40 minutes later when the bell rings I gather up my stuff, walk out the door, and start walking to the back of the school. When I'm about halfway there I hear footsteps following me and I know that it's them, but they don't make themselves known yet. When I finally reach the back of the school I can see my brothers and the gang all hiding under the bleachers. When I turn around with my back towards them, I am met face to face with Carter, Seth, and Cole.

"Hey slut. Ready for your daily beating?" Carter asks with that god awful smirk of his on his face.

"I don't think that's going to happen today." I tell him smirking back at him.

"Oh, even after all this time you still think you have a choice in this, how cute." Seth says with an evil smile.

"But you see, today I do." I say with a smirk still plastered on my face.

"What, are you going to try and fight us off again? Cause if I remember correctly that didn't end well for you." Carter says smirking back at me.

"I know it didn't, but that's only because I was out numbered. Today I'm not." I say confidently.

"Oh did you tell someone? You know what happens if you did." Carter reminds me.

"Yeah but you have too much pride to do that after you hear what we have to say." I tell him smirking.

"Who's we?" Cole asks and I can hear just the hint of fear in his voice.

"You can come out now." I shout.

Once I've given my brothers and the gang the okay they all come out from underneath the bleachers and flank my sides.

"Carter we should get out of here." Seth says scared shitless of my brothers and the gang.

"Shut up Seth, they don't scare me." Carter growls at him while still glaring at me.

"So you guys are the 3 ass holes that raped my baby sister repeatedly and tortured her for months." Soda hisses at them and I can see his fists clenched.

"Calm down tiger, save it for the rumble." I tell him standing up on my tip toes and whispering it in his ear.

"Why are they here sl-"

"I would be very careful with how you finish that sentence." Darry growls cutting Carter off.

"What are they doing here?" Cole asks being very careful with his word choice now that I'm not alone.

"We're calling you out." I tell them simply while crossing my arms firmly across my chest.

"What do you m-"

"She wants to have a rumble you idiot." Carter says harshly cutting Seth off and slapping him upside the head.

"Yup all us greasers against all of you idiot socs." I growl at them.

"When? Where? You name it. You'll still lose, you greasers always do." Carter asks smirking.

"If I remember correctly you stupid socs have never won a rumble, you guys are all cowards and retreat everytime." Dally says smirking at them.

"Whatever. When and where?" Carter asks again, dismissing Dally's statement.

"Saturday at the vacant lot." I hiss.

"We'll be there." he says confidently.

"Good. Oh guys, that's Carter, Seth, and Cole." I tell my brothers and the gang while pointing at each one of them as I say their name.

"Why do they need to know who we are?" Cole asks, he always was the stupid one out of the 3.

"So we know which one of you we're going to beat the hell out of first." Darry growls.

"Just remember guys that Carter's mine." I state glaring at Carter.

"Oh you want to fight me? You sure that you can do that?" Carter asks smirking at me.

"I know I can. This time it's going to be a fair fight, just you and me. I won't have to worry about your two idiot side kicks because my brothers will be bashing their heads in while we fight." I hiss at him walking up and getting in his face.

"Okay, I'll look forward to beating your ass again. Let's go guys." Carter says shoving me hard before turning around and walking away with Seth and Cole following him. Before he can get too far away from me though I kick him as hard as I can in the back of his shin.

"You bitch!" he growls whiping back around to face me with a look that could kill on his face. He brings his fist up to punch me but I dodge it and punch him in the stomach. I'm not paying attention though and when I look back up again Carter's fist collides hard with my face. I'm surprised my brothers haven't stepped in yet but they must be enjoying this little show Carter and I are putting on. I reach my hand up and wipe away the blood from my split lip and then punch Carter in the face hard. I stand there with my fists raised waiting for him to make the next move but he doesn't. I slowly lower my fists thinking that he's done for now and will continue fighting me in the rumble this weekend. But then I hear Two-bit's voice and I turn around to face him.

"Blade!" he shouts. I whip back around right as Carter's blade should stab my stomach, but it never does. Instead I see Darry's hand wrap around Carter's wrist and yank it back. He then squeezes Carter's wrist in a way that makes him drop the blade to the ground. I quickly bend down and grab it before he can or Seth and Cole can.

"That's enough! Save it for the rumble ass hole." Darry growls at him and pushes him harshly back.

"Slut, give me back my blade." Carter growls holding his hand out for it.

"No I think I'm going to hold onto this. Finders keepers, losers weepers." I smirk at him while twirling the blade around in my hands.

"Fine, keep it. I'm still going to beat your ass on Saturday blade or not." he says confidently.

"There's no blades in the rumbles ass hole, so you won't have one anyway." Soda growls.

"Now get out of here." Dally hisses from behind me while placing his hands on my shoulders. All three of them then stalk away from us.

"Sky you never turn your back on your opponent whether they're still punching you or not. You know better then that. If you're going to do what you just did today in the rumble then you're not fighting in it." Darry says sternly.

"I know, I'm sorry it was stupid. But, I'm not going to make that mistake again and we've been through this multiple times. I'm fighting in the rumble whether you say I can or not and if you don't like it then that's just too bad because you're going to have to deal with it." I say sternly back.

"I know you are. Just remember to always keep your guard up and to yell if he pulls a blade like he did today because we all know that socs never follow the rules of the rumble. Got it?" Darry says sternly reminding me his conditions for me fighting in the rumble.

"Got it." I say and smile at him.

"You did it baby girl, it's over." Soda tells me relieved.

"A part of it's over, it won't fully be over until I bash his head in on Saturday." I say smiling at him and wrapping my arms around his waist. Instead of hugging me back he moves me in front of him and lifts me up on to his shoulders.

"You can tell that Carter's the leader, I just want to bash his head in." Darry growls.

"Hey back off, he's mine." I growl and slap him upside the head since I can reach it now that I'm on Soda's shoulders.

"Don't worry Sky we won't touch him, he's all yours." Dally reassures me.

"Good." I say.

"Sky I'll look your face over when we get home." Darry tells me.

"Okay. Now can we go home? I'm hungry." I state.

"Wait you're hungry?" Pony asks baffled stopping in his tracks.

"Are you feeling okay Sky?" Steve asks shocked looking up at me.

"Oh shut it. If you guys don't feed me right now then I'm not going to eat." I tell them and my stomach growls, loudly.

"Okay let's get home guys." Darry says frantically. We reach the house fairly quickly and by the time we do I am still starving. Soda sets me down before we reach the porch steps so that I can walk in the house.

"I'm going to go start dinner. Sky stay hungry." Pony tells me rushing into the kitchen. Everyone just sits in the living room waiting for him to finish making dinner. I can't wait for the rumble on Saturday. I'm finally going to get to give Carter a taste of his own medicine and make him feel the pain that he's made me feel for months.

 **Sorry for the really late update! My fall semester at college just started up and I'm already extremely busy even though it's only the first week! I don't know when I will be able to update next, but I will try my hardest to update again by the end of next week. Please stay with me even through these late updates! Please review! :)**


	56. Chapter 54

**Sky's POV**

Today's the day, it's finally the day of the rumble. I don't know if I'm more excited about getting to finally bash Carter's head in or if I'm more nervous that I'm not going to be able to. I mean it's a fair fight this time, just me and him. But, what if I can't beat him? What if he over powers me again like he has for months? What if he pulls a blade like he did earlier this week? What if by the time I scream for my brother's or the gangs help it's too late and he's already stabbed me with his blade? What if he really does end up killing me like he did in my dream? No Sky stop it nothing like that is going to happen. He's not going to bring a blade, no soc ever has in all the rumbles we've had. But what if this is the one time that the socs break that rule? Sky stop it! None of these things are going to happen. I'm going to finally give Carter a taste of his own medicine.

"Baby girl you okay in there?" Soda asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I ask confused and turn my head to look at him.

"You're nervous about the rumble aren't you?" he asks while looking at me knowingly. It's scary sometimes how well my brother's know me, I swear sometimes they know me better than I know myself.

"No, why would you think that?" I scoff lying to him.

"Sky..." he says still looking at me with that knowing look.

"How'd you know?" I ask him.

"Baby girl I'm your big brother, I know everything about you. Heck, I know you better than you even know yourself." he says wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me to him.

"Okay I am nervous. What if I can't beat him?" I ask him quietly not wanting Darry to hear because he's in the dining room and if he hears me then he won't let me fight and will lock me in my room to make sure I can't leave.

"Baby girl you've been practicing all week. I think if you can beat and out smart Dally and Darry in a fight then you can beat anyone." he tells me seriously.

"I guess you're right I mean they are the best fighters out of us all." I tell him and smile slightly.

"That's right and you'll be able to beat this idiot Carter." he says with venom in his voice when he says Carter's name.

"Okay I'm ready for this. Carter's finally going to get a taste of his own medicine." I say confidently.

"Now that's the Sky I know and love." he tells me and kisses the top of my head.

"When do we have to leave for the rumble?" I ask looking up at the clock and seeing that it's 3 o'clock.

"The rumble's at 7 so we have to leave here around 6:30 so that we can let all the other greasers know not to touch Carter." he tells me.

"Okay. Can I go climb my tree now?" I ask him.

"Yeah go ahead. I'll come get you when it's time for dinner." he says and kisses the top of my head again. I then get up and make my way out the back door to the backyard. Once out there I run over to my tree and climb all the way up to the top. When I get to the very top I climb across one of the skinny branches, I sit on it and make sure that my legs are tightly on it before leaning back and hanging upside down from it. I love doing this, for some reason I find it so fascinating to see everything upside down and from this high up. Every so often I swing back and forth and it's like the world is spinning around me, it's so cool. When my head starts hurting from all the blood rushing to it I pull myself back upright and sit there for a few minutes, letting my blood go back to where it should be and then I lean back and once again hang upside down.

"Sky what the hell are you doing!?" I hear Darry's booming voice shout at me.

"What!?" I shriek startled and catch myself just in the nick of time before I fall off the branch.

"Skyler Elizabeth Curtis you better get down here within the next 10 seconds or you are going to be in so much trouble!" he shouts using my full name, man is he mad.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I say frantically while climbing down the tree as fast as I can.

"Skyler I built you that platform so that you would be safe being up that high. I didn't want you to climb up even higher. Why were you hanging upside down anyway? Do you know how dangerous that is? I mean you could have broke your neck if you fell." he scolds me.

"I'm sorry okay. I like hanging upside down, seeing everything upside down fascinates me." I tell him timidly while looking down at my feet, too scared to look up and see how angry he is with me.

"Sky look at me." he tells me sternly but his voice is slightly calmer than it was a few seconds ago. I think he remembered that I still get somewhat scared when he gets really angry with me.

I don't say anything and just look up at him unwillingly.

"I really want to ground you right now for doing that, but the rumble is tonight and I know even if I did you would find a way to get out of it. So please just never do it again. Please? If you do then next time I will ground you." he says seriously and sternly not messing around.

"Okay I won't. I'll just make sure that when I do it next time you're not home." I tell him jokingly.

"Skyler.." he growls at me not in a joking mood.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Man Darry you need to learn how to not be so up tight." I tell him and hold my hands up in defense.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Come on let's just go inside, dinners ready." he says and then picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Darry stop." I shriek while kicking my legs and banging my fists on his back trying to get out of his hold on me while he carries me inside the house.

"Darry wh-"

"Don't ask." I say cutting Soda off. Darry doesn't set me down until we're in the dining room and he sets me down in my chair.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask scowling at him.

"Yes it was." he says smirking and winking at me.

"Whatever." I scoff before digging into my hamburger. After I finish my dinner and to my surprise I actually ate all of it. I then pick up my plate and carry my dishes out to the kitchen, putting them in the sink.

"Sky did you eat all of your dinner?" Pony asks me shocked coming into the kitchen so that he can wash the dishes since it's his turn tonight.

"Yeah, I did." I say still somewhat surprised by it myself.

"I'm proud of you." he says smiling and walking over to me and kissing my forehead.

"Thanks. I'm going to go change into some clothes that I don't give a shit if they get all dirty and blood stained." I tell him walking out of the kitchen.

"Language Sky." he says before I can make my way into the other room.

"Sorry." I say back sheepishly and then walk through the dining room to my bedroom.

"Where you going Sky? We have to leave in 20 minutes." Darry reminds me.

"I'm going to change into some clothes that I don't give a shit if they get all dirty and blood stained." I tell him repeating what I just told Pony.

"Language Sky. How many times do I have to remind you?" Darry scolds.

"Sorry I forgot." I tell him and shrug my shoulders before walking into our room and shutting the door behind me. I walk over to my draw and pull out one of my old pair of jeans that are already covered in dirt and grass stains, I washed them repeatedly but the stains just never came out that's okay though because it makes them perfect for me to wear tonight. I then dig through another draw and pull out one of my older t-shirts that has a hole in it. I don't care about these clothes anyways, after tonight they will be in the garbage anyways. Once I'm changed into the clothes I grab a hair elastic off the desk and pull my hair back into a tight ponytail. Maybe if I have it up for once it won't be as easy for Carter to grab and yank me by. I then put my sneakers on before walking out of the bedroom.

"We ready to go?" I ask noticing that all the gang is already here.

"Yup. You ready baby girl?" Soda asks coming over and wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Just remember Carter's mine, so back off." I somewhat growl at everybody.

"We know Sky, you've only told us a billion times." Two-bit says waving his hand and dismissing my statement.

"Sky if he t-"

"I know if I get stuck or if he pulls a blade I yell as loud as I can for you. I got it." I say cutting Darry off and repeating what he's been saying to me all week.

"Okay, let's go then." he says smiling at me.

"Let's do this!" I shout running past all of them and out the door.

"Sky wait up!" I hear Pony shout behind me. As I'm running down the street I hear someone right behind me and then I feel myself being lifted in the air and placed on somebody's shoulders. I look down and see that it's Soda. I can't help it but I start laughing.

"What's so funny baby girl?" Soda asks me.

"You are. I didn't know that you could run that fast." I tell him my laughs dying down.

"Haha, I'm not as slow as you think I am." he says teasingly.

"I know, but you're not as fast as I am either." I tell him and smack him lightly on the head.

"Whatever." he scoffs.

"Hey Curtis gang." Tim says once we reach the vacant lot.

"Hey." I say and climb down from Soda's shoulders.

"You fightin' Sky?" he asks me somewhat surprised. I've only fought in two rumbles other than this one. I held my own in the first one and wasn't beat up that bad, but in the second one two socs ganged up on me and by the time Darry and Soda got over to me when the rumble was over I was a bloody and beaten mess. After that Darry refused to let me fight in anymore rumbles. But this time I am and I'm not going to get beaten like that again, the only one getting beaten by me today is Carter.

"Yeah, I am." I say confidently.

"Darry here is letting you? You haven't fought in a rumble since you were 12." he asks somewhat shocked that Darry would let me fight.

"He doesn't have a choice in this. I have a bone to pick with a certain soc and they have two other socs that they are going to specifically fight." I tell him somewhat growling.

"Who's this stupid soc you have a bone to pick with? What did he do?" he asks me.

"His name is Carter and let's just say him and his friends beat the shit out of me for months." I tell him growling.

"Well go out there and beat the shit out of him, I know you can. I've seen you fight before, you're good kid. Unless you've gotten rusty since the last time I saw you fight someone." he smirks.

"I haven't, I could beat you in a fight if I wanted to." I tell him smirking.

"I'd challenge you to that but I know if I did then Darry here would probably kill me." he says.

"There's no probably about it, I _would_ kill you." Darry growls protectively.

"Okay let's get on with this. Where are those stupid ass socs?" Dally growls impatiently.

"Here they come." Soda says seeing the line of mustangs pull in. About 6 socs come out of each mustang, as they start walking towards us I count them and the odds are about as even as they can get.

"Hey slut, ready to get the shit beat out of you again." Carter smirks standing at the front of the socs, he's basically the leader of all the socs.

"You keep saying that but you and I both know that I can beat your ass." I growl smirking back at him and standing next to Darry since he's the leader of the greasers.

"Enough chit chat. Everyone ready?" Darry shouts making sure that everyone can hear him. Everyone just nods their heads confidently.

I see Carter's hands clenched in fists, so I clench mine. I can tell by his body language that he is itching to throw the first punch and that he will, and I know exactly who he's going to punch first, _me._ I see him start to bring his fist up but I beat him to it, throwing the first punch, hitting him square in the jaw, and officially starting the rumble.

 **I know, I know you guys all probably hate me right now for leaving it at a cliff hanger. Sorry! But, I haven't done a cliff hanger in a while and I love them and I thought that this was the perfect chapter to end with one. So once again sorry, but also not sorry :) Until next time... And as always please review! :)**


	57. Chapter 55

_I see Carter's hands clenched in fists, so I clench mine. I can tell by his body language that he is itching to throw the first punch and that he will, and I know exactly who he's going to punch first, **me**. I see him start to bring his fist up but I beat him to it, throwing the first punch, hitting him square in the jaw, and officially starting the rumble._

Fists are flying and legs are kicking all around me, it's just a giant blur of pastel colors and black leather. I don't focus on anything that is going on around me though, I just block it all out and focus my attention on Carter and only Carter. Nothing else matters right now it's just me against him, no Seth, no Cole. Just a fair fight between the two of us.

"That was a nice punch slut, I'll give you that. But that is the first and last hit to me you will get." Carter hisses facing me and raising his fists, so I once again raise mine.

"We'll see about that." I smirk and then throw another one aiming for his nose but this time he sees it coming and moves out of the way before I can. He then takes this as his opportunity to punch me in the face. Even though that hurt really bad I don't even acknowledge it because I know if I do then it will just leave another opening for him to hit me again. So instead I whip back around not letting it phase me and punch him in the nose for real this time because he didn't dodge it. I don't let up either I throw another punch and then use my short height to my advantage and punch him in the stomach. I'm getting too cocky though because next thing I know is that I'm being picked up and thrown to the ground. I try to quickly scramble to my feet but he starts to repeatedly kick me in my stomach and ribs. After he's probably kicked me 7 or 8 times I start to time his kicks and this time when he pulls his leg back to kick me again I wrap my hands around his ankle and hold it still. He tries to get it out of my grasp but I just keep a hard grip on his ankle. I let go with one hand and still hold on tight with the other, but I reach up and punch the back of his knee hard making it buckle on him and causing him to fall to the ground next to me. I take this as my chance so I quickly scramble to my feet and then kick him in the ribs twice and then his head. I only kick his head once though because I don't want to knock him out, this fight isn't over yet and I'm not just going to let him off easy after only getting a few punches from me. He's been torturing me for months it's time for him to feel the pain that he's made me feel.

"Come on, get up." I growl as I momentarily stop kicking him, all I get is a groan in response.

"Come on, you're really going to give up after you get a couple punches from the slut? I thought you were tougher than that big mighty Carter, leader of the socs and number one rapist of the town." I taunt him while repeating what he said to Seth and Cole during the one beating that I actually tried to fight back.

"What did you say?" he growls starting to get up.

"You heard me. Now let's fight." I hiss and once again raise my fists bracing myself for his retaliation because now I've really made him mad.

"You slut, I should've killed you when I had the chance before your big brother could stop me." he growls and then charges at me. I brace myself for it but his weight is like twice mine if not more and he easily knocks me to the ground with him on top of me. He goes up on his knees straddling me and relentlessly starts punching my face over and over again. Through my somewhat blurred and disoriented vision I try to cover my face or find a way to get him off of me but I'm finding that really hard to do.

Come on Sky you can't let him win like this, think of something, think! What did Darry and Dally teach you to do this week if you got stuck? I chant in my head yelling at myself and then it's like a lightbulb turns on in my head. Dally told me that if I get stuck to knee him as hard as I can in the crouch, but I can't do that because he's sitting on my legs. What's the other thing that he told me to do if I can't do that? I ask myself trying think really hard even though I am getting punched over and over again right now. Then all of a sudden it comes to me. He told me that even though it will hurt but it always works if I can't move my legs. He told me to head but him. I really don't want to do this because it's not only going to hurt him, it's going to hurt me too. But there's no other way for me to get out of this position. So I take a deep breath and when he pulls his fist back to punch me again, I lift my head up and hit it against his as hard as I can. He slides off of me clutching his head and I clutch mine but I quickly shake it off and get to my feet. I can deal with my pain after the rumble's over. I walk back over to where he is and start kicking him as hard as I can repeatedly. I can't let up this time and I can't get cocky, that's what landed me on the ground with him on top of me last time.

I pull my arm back again to punch him but someone grabs it stopping me. I whip my head around and there is Seth standing behind me with a vice like grip on my arm. I thought my brothers and the gang were dealing with him. Where the hell are they?

"You bastard." I growl and then whip my other fist around and punch him in the side of his face. He immediately let's go of my arm and clutches his head in pain. I charge at him and continue to punch him repeatedly. I know that I'm supposed to be beating the shit out of Carter right now but I have so much pent up anger and hatred towards all of them that I want to bash all of their heads in and if Seth is going to come at me and try to protect Carter then I am going to beat the shit out of him too. I'm about to punch him again but two arms wrap around my waist making me unable to. I am then picked up and thrown to the ground like a rag doll. I quickly scramble to my feet and when I look up I see Carter now standing in front of me ready to fight all over again. I see Seth out of the corner of my eye walk up and stand next to him. Great this is going to be another unfair fight, two against one. Come on Sky you can do this.

"Seth back off, this is between me and the slut." Carter growls shoving Seth away harshly. Seth does as he's told and I see him off fighting another greaser, well I should say getting the shit beat out of him by a greaser.

"You shouldn't have sent him away because you're going to need all the help you can get if you want to beat me this time." I hiss and don't even give him the time to respond before I'm back at it. I throw punch after punch and kick after kick at him, and he gives it right back to me throwing punch after punch. I'm knocked to the ground after Carter throws a hard punch to my stomach.

"You think you can beat me? Try to beat me now." he hisses and pulls out a switch blade. I should've known that he would get a new one and bring it here. I mean socs never fight fair. But I came prepared this time, especially after that awful dream I had the other night. I stand up and reach in my pocket and pull out my own switch blade that Dally got me for my birthday.

"Oh so you brought a blade too? Let's see how good you are at using it." he smirks.

"I'm better at using it then you are, I know that for a fact." I growl at him.

"Sure you are." he scoffs.

"I'm a greaser you idiot. Or have you forgotten that already? As greasers we're brought up being taught to use a blade. You socs just didn't want to come off as not tough so you decided to buy some for yourselves even though none of you know how to use them." I growl.

"You think I don't know how to use it? Well you're going to see just how I can use it right now." he growls and then comes at me with blade in hand.

I quickly move out of the way, letting him pass by me and use the base of my blade to nail him on the head. I don't want to use my blade unless I absolutely have to because it's a life or death situation. Rumbles have always been about having a fair fight, no blades, no nothing. I want to have a fair fight against Carter and if he thinks he has to pull a blade to beat me then let him.

Carter turns back around and comes at me again with his blade aiming for my stomach but I jump back right before he can stab me and bring my fist up quickly and punch him in the face before he has time to try to stab me again. He continues to try and stab me and I continue to dodge his moves and punch or kick him after every time he misses. But, at this point I'm getting tired and am losing track of where he's aiming the blade. I lose track of his blade for just a second and that little mistake allows him to slice his blade down my forearm.

"Shit!" I hiss through clenched teeth.

"Are you going to use your blade now or are you just going to let me keep cutting you?" Carter taunts.

I don't even respond to his taunt. I just charge at him and punch him in the face before he can even make a move to use his blade again. I then turn around and use the base of my blade again to hit him hard on the head. When he turns back around though, he whips his hand that's holding his blade around and slices his blade across my stomach this time. I hiss in pain but I don't cry out, I can't give him the satisfaction that he's hurting me and that he's winning. Although right now he is kicking my ass.

I quickly bring my knee up and hit him hard in the stomach and then grab onto his hand that's holding the blade and try to do the thing that Darry taught me to so that he will drop it but I can't seem to do it right. While I'm still trying to make him drop it Carter pulls me back against him and holds his blade to my throat. I try to move but every time I do he presses the blade just a bit harder into my throat.

"Darry!" I shout as loud as I can.

 **Darry's POV**

I'm in the middle of bashing Seth's head in or maybe it's Cole's, they just look so similar that I don't know which is which. But I don't care they both abused my baby sister and beating at least one of their heads in is all I care about. I'm about to throw another punch to this piece of shits head but screaming stops me.

"Darry!" I hear Sky shout at the top of her lungs. I immediately drop the piece of shit to the ground and run towards the sound of Sky's scream.

"Darry, Sky's in trouble." I hear Soda shout concerned following right behind me completely forgetting about whichever of her abusers he was fighting.

"I know." I say.

"Darry!" I hear Sky scream again and this time I hear a low cry right after she screams my name.

"I'm coming Sky!" I shout seeing her and Carter little ways from me and I start sprinting towards them. When I finally reach them I hear Soda gasp from right behind me. Carter has Sky pinned to him with a blade to her throat. I make the move to get closer to them but Carter's voice makes me stop dead in my tracks.

"Don't even think about it. If you take one more step then I slice her throat and you're pretty little baby sister will be dead just like your idiot parents." he hisses.

"Ow." Sky cries as he applies a little more pressure on the blade to her throat.

"Let her go." Soda growls from beside me.

"No. Now listen up because I am going to tell you exactly how this story is going to play out. You guys are going to stay right there while the slut and I leave and take the next bus out of this town. You won't follow us either or try to stop us. If you do then I will kill her before we even get on the bus. None of your friends are going to try anything either. Got it?" he says and applies a little more pressure on Sky's throat and I can see just the hint of blood drip down her throat.

"That's never going to happen." I growl.

"Yes it is and there's nothing you can do to stop it." he growls right back at me.

I'm about to say something but then I see just the hint of movement from right behind Carter. Quietly sneaking up behind Carter is Pony. I make eye contact with him and he just puts his finger to his lips telling me to keep quiet.

"Now say goodbye to your slut of a sister because after today you will never see her again." he growls and starts to slowly take steps away from us.

I'm about to argue with him and try to stop him but Sky gives me a look that makes me shut up. She knows that Pony's behind them. How she knows that I have no idea. But, Pony and Sky have always had like this twin bond since they were little even though they aren't twins. It all happens so fast that I barely even see it happen. Pony jumps on Carter's back right as Sky lifts her foot up and brings it back kicking him hard in the groin. Carter curses out in pain and even though he lets Sky go the blade still slices across her throat somewhat. I don't think that Sky even realizes it because she turns around and jumps on him, tackling him to the ground. She throws punch after punch at him until his face is completely covered in blood.

"Sky he's done, he can't fight anymore. You beat him." I tell her softly and pick her up off of him.

"I did it." she says proudly when she turns around to face me.

"Yes you did baby girl." Soda says proudly coming over to us.

"Sky I'm proud of you but how the hell did he get you in that position? I told you to scream for one of us if he pulled a blade, not after he's pulled one and he has it to your throat. I mean what were you thinking? We could've lost you." I scold her while trying to keep my anger in check but I'm not really succeeding at it.

"I know, but I was beating him up until that point. I even pulled my blade but I didn't use it. I just wanted to fight him on my own, I wanted to beat him on my own. I didn't want any of you helping me. I'm sorry." she apologizes.

"It's okay Sky, just don't ever worry me like that again." I tell her sternly. She just nods her head at me.

"Now how the hell did you know what was happening Pony?" I ask him still confused about how he knew.

"I don't really know how I knew. I just got this gut feeling in the pit of my stomach that Sky was really in trouble, so I acted on that feeling and it's a good thing that I did." Pony says.

"Thanks Pone." Sky says and wraps her arms tightly around his waist. He doesn't say anything and just hugs her back as tight as he can.

"Guys we won!" Two-bit screams running over to us.

"Yeah those idiot socs finally retreated!" Steve shouts right behind him.

"What's wrong?" Dally asks looking at Sky.

"Nothing, I just got a little stuck that's all. But, Pony helped me out of it." Sky says not telling them the full story.

"Sky you must've gotten more than a little stuck because your arm, stomach, and neck are all bleeding." Dally points out. I turn and look at Sky and see that he's right.

"Come on Sky, let's get you home and clean you up before you lose too much blood." I tell her and scoop her up into my arms.

"Superman I'm tired." Sky sighs yawning as we all walk home.

"I know you are peanut but you have to stay awake for just a little longer and then you can sleep for as long as you want. I promise." I tell her and kiss the top of her head.

"Okay." she yawns but still keeps her eyes open the whole way home. When we get home I set her down on the couch and then go to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. I lay it all out on the floor in the living room and start to tend to Sky's cuts. The one on her neck is bleeding but it's not a deep one that would do her any real harm. Yes, it is going to hurt in the morning but it's not a deep cut. It's just a small slice across the surface. Every time I have to pour rubbing alcohol on the cuts Sky winces or cries out in pain and pulls away from me. I just gently pull her back to me and continue to clean all of her cuts as fast as I can. Once I'm done and everyone else has tended to their own wounds I pick up all of the stuff and put it back in the bathroom cabinet.

"Now can I go to bed Superman?" Sky asks me when I come back in the room, once again yawning.

"Yeah you can peanut. Come on, let's get you into bed." I tell her and pick her up off the couch and carry her down the hallway into her room. I pull back the covers and then lay her down in the middle of the bed and cover her back up.

"Goodnight Superman." she tells me sleepily while snuggling down deep under the covers.

"Goodnight peanut. I am so proud of you and I love you so much." I tell her and lean down to kiss her forehead before shutting the light and closing the door softly behind me. Shortly after everyone else goes to bed. Soda and Pony go to their room and get in bed with Sky while everyone else finds a place in the living room and I go into my own room. It's finally over, Sky did it. Now all we have to do is help her through the emotional scars that they left her with. I know that it's going to be a hard and long journey from here to get her through this and back to who she was before all of this happened to her but that's a journey we will get through as a family just like we have with everything else that has been thrown our way. I'm just happy that my sister is no longer getting abused, that those idiots will never lay a hand on her again and if they do then they will wish that they were dead after I'm through with them. It's finally over I think again as I finally give into the darkness.

 **I am so so so sorry for the late update! It was fair week here last week and I worked it all day everyday and I had absolutely no time to finish writing this chapter. But here it is and I'm so happy that all of you stuck with me through this long wait. There will be one more ending chapter before this story official comes to a close and I start writing the sequel. As always please review! :)**


	58. Chapter 56

It's been a week since the rumble, it's finally over, I still can't believe it. I know that I should feel happy and I do, but it also feels weird. It may all be over but it doesn't feel like it, especially when I go to bed at night. I still see their faces every night when I go to sleep, I still wake up screaming every night more than once because of a dream about them. My brothers tell me that over time it will get better but I don't want to wait for days or weeks or months or even years for me to not see their faces everyday, I want to not see their faces everyday _now._ I want it all to go back to normal, I want to be the Sky I was before all this happened to me but that Sky died the very first time they raped me. Right now though I have to try my hardest to move on, to not focus all of my attention on the past and what they did to me. I have to focus my mind on something positive, like spending time with my brothers and the gang, and actually acting like the kid I am even though they put me through hell and back.

"Soda?" I shout. I'm currently high up in my tree in the backyard so I have to yell pretty loud to make him hear me since he's inside.

"Soda?" I yell even louder since he didn't hear me the first time.

"What is it Sky? Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asks me frantically running out the back door and over to the tree and then staring up at me.

"Nothing's wrong. Can we go do something?" I ask him and start climbing down the tree.

"I don't know Sky. Darry's got a lot of bills to pay and Pony's got a lot of homework to do. How about we all go out and do something together this weekend?" he suggests trying to compromise with me.

"No Soda, I want to do something together as a family with the gang today. I mean can't Darry and Pony take a break from their work for an hour or so?" I ask him now that I'm sitting on my swing.

"You have to go ask Darry if he has time to take a break. If he does then I'm all for it." he tells me.

"Okay." I say smiling and jump off the swing and run inside the house.

"Sky there's no running in the house." Darry scolds me when I come speeding into the dining room.

"Sorry." I apologize and sit down in the seat at the table directly across from him and just sit there staring at him. I probably sit there for a good ten minutes before he finally can't stand it anymore.

"You've been staring at me for ten minutes Sky. What do you want?" he asks looking up at me from his stack of bills on the table.

"Can we go to the lot or the park with the gang or something?" I ask him.

"I don't know Sky, I've got all these bills to pay and they're going to take me hours to pay. How about we go do something this weekend?" he suggests just like Soda did earlier.

"Come on Darry you can take a break for an hour or so to go have some fun. Please..." I beg, looking at him with my puppy dog eyes because I know that none of my brothers can resist them.

He just sits there thinking it over. Several minutes later he finally comes to a conclusion.

"I guess I can take a short break from my work, but only because you asked me to. No more than an hour though." he says sternly even though he's smiling.

"Thank you Darry." I tell him smiling and get up and wrap him in a bone crushing hug.

"Okay so where do you want to go baby girl?" Soda asks coming up behind me.

"Can we go to the park? I really just want to act like a kid, I haven't been able to do that for months." I ask them and they both get a sad look on their faces but they quickly cover it up. Every time I mention what they did to me or it comes up in a conversation or I make a hint to it all my brothers and the gang get this sad look on their faces or they get really angry but they try their best to hide it because they know that if they get upset about it then I will get upset about it. A few days ago it came up in conversation and Darry got really mad and couldn't hide it, so I got really upset and had a break down and I ending up running away. It took them all night to find me and calm me down so that I would go home. I haven't run away since but I still have break downs from time to time but that's understandable.

"Sure, let's go peanut." Darry says and wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on Pony." I say walking through the living room and out the door.

"Where are we going?" Pony asks following me out the door while Darry and Soda follow him.

"To the park. We're going to pick up the rest of the gang on the way there." I tell him.

"Okay." he says and jumps on my back.

"Pony get off you're fat." I complain and shove him off.

"Rude." he says and wraps his arm around my neck and ruffles my hair. I shove his hand off and try to flatten my hair back down the best I can.

"Knock it off you two." Darry says coming in between us and shoving us away from each other right when I was about to punch Pony in the arm.

"Hey, he started it." I whine, pointing my finger at Pony.

"I don't care who started it. I'm finishing it." he says smirking and picks me up and puts me on his shoulders. I giggle as I grip onto his hands once I'm settled on his shoulders.

"Steve!" Soda shouts when he sees Steve walking ahead of us.

"Hey buddy, where you guys off to?" Steve asks coming up to us.

"We're going to the park!" I shout excitedly. Man I sound like a 5 year old. I don't care though, I'm just excited to finally act like a kid today.

"Let's go then." Steve says continuing to walk with us.

"Where's Two-bit?" I ask not seeing him at his house when we walk by.

"I'm right here and I found Johnny too." I hear him say from right behind us.

"Darry can you walk faster? I want to get to the park." I ask him impatiently.

"Sky we'll be there in a couple minutes, just cool it and enjoy the fresh air." he tells me and squeezes my hands.

"Okay." I say smiling but also with a slight pout on my face.

I can see the park now and that only makes my level of excitement increase. All of a sudden though I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me off of Darry's shoulders.

"Let go of me!" I scream and thrash around in the person's grasp.

"Sky calm down, it's just me." I hear a familiar voice say while they set me down on my feet and turn me around to face them but I have my eyes closed shut so I still don't know who it is.

"Short stuff open your eyes." I hear Dally say so I slowly open my eyes and finally realize that it is actually him.

"Sky you okay?" Soda asks from behind me.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I shout at Dally and punch him hard in the arm.

"Ow. Sorry short stuff, I wasn't thinking." he says apologetically and wraps his arms around me again.

"Now that I've had my freak out of the day can I go play on the playground?" I ask no one in particular after I let go of Dally.

"Race ya there!" Pony shouts and everyone takes off running.

"I win!" I shout triumphantly when I reach the swing set.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Soda says upset that he lost. I just stand there smiling at them and then I climb up the ladder and hang upside down from the monkey bars and swing back and forth a bit.

"Sky you're going to fall and get hurt." Darry says coming over to me.

"No I'm not." I reassure him.

"Yes you are." he says and then pulls me down and throws me over his shoulder.

"Superman put me down!" I shriek as he runs around the park with me over his shoulder while everyone laughs at us. He just laughs some more and then puts me down at the top of the slide.

"That wasn't nice." I pout at him.

"Oh you had fun." he says smirking and I can't help but smile at him. I slide down the slide and then run over to where Pony is sitting on the ground next to Johnny.

"What do you want Sky?" Pony asks me once I'm standing directly in front of me.

I just crack a wide grin and then say "Tag!" and hit him on the arm.

"Sky I'm not playing tag." he says annoyed not getting up to follow me.

"Please." I beg him with my puppy dog eyes. He just sits there shaking his head at me.

"Pony go play with her." Soda tells him giving him a look.

"Fine." he says and gets up and starts chasing me around the park as I laugh uncontrollably the whole time. Eventually everyone joins in while Pony is still 'it'. At some point Pony and Soda team up and they both trap me between the two of them.

"Two against one is so not fair." I pout as Pony tags me and him and Soda run away from me.

"Sorry Sky, you don't make the rules." Soda says and turns around briefly to stick his tongue out at me. I huff slightly annoyed but I still chase after them.

This is how we spend the afternoon just playing around at the park. I'm surprised that everyone actually joined in and played around with me instead of just sitting off to the side watching me have fun. I haven't had this much fun and what seems like forever, which in reality it pretty much is.

* * *

After we got home from the park the gang all came over and we all ate dinner together. After that we all sat around the TV and watched Mickey for pretty much the rest of the night. As we're watching probably our seventh episode of Mickey I start to feel really claustrophobic and I start to get the feeling that I'm back in that small abandoned storage closet. It feels like the room is closing in on me and I can't stop it, I try to shake this feeling off and these thoughts out of my head but I can't. I look down at my hands and they are shaking uncontrollably, I can't take it anymore I have to get out of here. I shoot up off the couch and stand up looking around the room frantically.

"Sky? What's wrong?" Darry asks me worried, immediately noticing my movements.

"I can't take it anymore." I say, running my hands almost violently through my hair.

"You can't take what anymore?" he asks standing up from his recliner.

"The room's too small, it keeps shrinking." I say, my breathing rapidly picking up as I continue to yank and pull at my hair.

"Baby girl, calm down. You know how to do this we've been through this a million times now. Start counting incorrectly and it will snap your mind out of this." Soda tells me calmly getting up off the floor. I try to make my mind do it, to make myself count out loud but I just can't.

"I have to get out of here." I say frantically and run out the door before anyone can say anything else or anyone can stop me. I don't know where I'm going, I just run and run and run. I don't know where I am but eventually I catch sight of a tree and start running faster towards it, I need to get up high right now I don't know why but I just do.

"Nope, you're not climbing and hiding in a tree this time." I hear someone say as they tackle me right as I was about to climb the tree. I end up on the ground flat on my back with someone on the ground next to me. I turn my head to the side as I sit up and see that Soda is the one who tackled me. I start to stand up but Soda wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me back down onto his lap.

"Let me go." I tell him and try to unwrap his arms from around my waist.

"Baby girl talk to me." he tells me calmly while still holding me down.

"I don't want to, I want to climb the tree." I tell him and continue to try and get out of his hold on me.

"Sky talk to us, your therapist told you to talk through how you're feeling instead of running away from them." Darry reminds me as him and everyone else all sit on the ground around me. Darry made me go to one session with a therapist after the rumble and that was the first and last one I went to. I hated it. I didn't want to talk about my feelings or what happened to me with some stranger. The only thing I got out of the session was some tips on how to calm down and how to not run away from how I'm feeling. I don't find the tips useful but my brothers always use them when I have a melt down because they believe that it helps me and I don't want to believe it even though most of the time it does help.

"Let's start with this, why did you run away?" Darry asks starting from the beginning just like the therapist told him to.

I huff in annoyance but start talking anyways. "I ran away because I felt claustrophobic."

"Why did you feel claustrophobic?" Soda asks me while running his hand through my hair.

"I don't know, I just did." I tell him shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay. If you don't know why you felt claustrophobic then why don't you list off some thing's that make you feel claustrophobic?" Pony suggests to me, once again just like the therapist told them to.

"Okay. Um.. bathrooms make me feel claustrophobic, I feel claustrophobic at school in the classroom, and closets make me feel claustrophobic. Big ones, small ones, new ones, old ones, ones filled with stuff, ones that are empty, ones that are rusty and old and cold and abandoned and have blood in them." I continue to rant but Soda cuts me off.

"So this is about the abandoned storage closet at school?" Soda asks me although he already knows the answer.

"Yeah. I don't know why, it just all of a sudden popped back into my head." I sigh.

"I know baby girl." Soda whispers in my ear and kisses the top of my head.

"Peanut can you please try to not run away every time that you get these feelings? Stay and talk to us about it when you get these feelings." Darry begs me. He hates that I run away every time, he asks me to promise him that I won't run away again and I'll stay home and talk out my feelings with them but I just can't promise him that.

"Darry I've told you that I can't promise you that. If I get feelings like these then I am going to run away as fast as I can, I don't know why but that's just my first instinct and I can't change that. I'm sorry." I tell him sadly and hang my head.

"Well then I guess we will all just have to get in shape so that we can keep up with you and not lose you when you run away." he says with a chuckle and everyone joins in. I look up at him and smile before getting up and throwing myself into his arms. I turn around and get comfortable sitting on his lap so that I am now facing everyone. As I look around at Steve and Two-bit trying to give each other wet willies, Johnny and Pony having their own little private conversation but there is still a wide smile on both of their faces, I can hear Dally and Darry talking to each other about who knows what behind me, and then I look directly in front of me and see Soda staring right back at me. He smiles one of his beaming Soda smiles at me and I smile right back at him. This is how it was supposed to be from the beginning after mom and dad died. I was supposed to be a happy kid surrounded by all of the people around me, my family. This year may have been a horrible one and I was put through hell and back, and even though I would rather forget it all and act like it never happened I can't do that, this year will forever be engraved in my mind and everyone else's. Yes it was horrible and I never want to go through a year like this again, but it did make me stronger. As I look around again at all of the people around me that I love more than my own life I can't help but want to just freeze this moment in time forever. But, I know that you can't stop time and I know that they say that nothing good in life can stay. But, I don't believe that because these people all around me are my only good thing in life and I know that they will always be there for me, to love and take care of me. Family is the one thing constant in life, they can and always will be there for me.

"I'll race you all home!" I shout and jump up off of Darry's lap and start running home as fast as I can.

"Not fair! You got a head start!" I hear what can only be Pony shout at me as I hear everyone's thundering footsteps running behind me trying to keep up.

Although my favorite quote says "Nothing gold can stay." I think I have a new one, my life quote. "Family can and always will stay."

 **The End.**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me through this whole story and for your support and reviews! I really appreciate each and every one of you for all of your feedback and love for my story. Thank you so much! I hate to see this story end. :( But, there's always the sequel. I will see you guys again when I publish the sequel to this story. I will post an author's note in this story when I do publish it. Once again thank you all for reading my story and I hope to hear from you when I publish the sequel!**

 **-Sabe96 :)**


	59. Author's Note 2

**Hi everyone! I know it's been awhile since you've heard from me but I'm getting ready to post the first chapter of the sequel to 'The Outsiders: What if.' I need help from you guys first though. I'm having trouble coming up with a title for the sequel. I have some ideas but I don't think that they're the greatest. So what I'm asking is if you guys could please review with your ideas for a title for the sequel. If I choose any of your ideas I will make sure to mention you in the author's note at the end of the first chapter. Thank you! I look forward to hearing your title suggestions!**


	60. Sequel is Finally Here!

HI EVERYONE! So the day has finally come! I have just posted the first chapter of my sequel to 'The Outsiders: What if?' I'm sorry for taking so long to post it. But I didn't give up on writing a sequel and I'm finally posting it so that's all that matters! The sequel is called 'The Outsiders: Sky's Second Chance. I really hope that you all will like the first chapter! I would love to hear what all of you think of it! I'm hoping that I'll be able to write a second story just as good as my first one, maybe even better. That's my goal at least! One last thing, I just want to thank all of you that have stuck with me through the time that I've been away! You don't know how much that means to me! Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now and give you guys the chance to go check out my sequel. So go check it out!

-Sabe96 :)


End file.
